Autumn In Philadelphia
by Mercedes Aria
Summary: Revised For Easier Read A student teacher serves an internship at John Adams High. Turner story with entire cast. R&R would be greatly appreciated.
1. The Assignment

_**Disclaimer:** Boy Meets World is the creation of Michael Jacob and April Kelly. Audrey is mine._

_**Update Notice To Readers (09/26/05):** I have every intention of completing this story and the two others in this series, but you will have to bear with me. A lot has changed since I began this story- for one thing I am just three semesters away from becoming a student teacher myself. All my gratitude goes out to everyone who has and is reading this story- I appreciate it and all the reviews. I revised the entire story and corrected formatting errors- I hope this makes it more readable. Also, some chapters contain new and updated author's notes._

_**To Shadow-Hawk-Opal:** Thank for all of your reviews- I hope to have new chapters up before the end of the year- it just depends on how much time I have to finish "Ashes of Eden" with my school and work load. I am very glad that you like Audrey so much. As for what happens to her, Jon, Shawn, and the others, well, I'll try not to keep you waiting long. ;) Yes, the Julie Andrews Edwards I mentioned is THE Julie Andrews of Mary Poppins, The Sound of Music, and the Princess Diaries (Edwards is her husband's last name). As I grew up adoring her and that adoration only continues to grow, I fashioned the looks and personality of Audrey's mother after her. Did you know that Mrs. Edwards is an author herself? She writes under the name Julie Andrews Edwards, though her earliest books were written under Julie Edwards. You can find her work through Harper Collins Publishing.__"Let's Dance", the song in the last chapter, is a faster song, but it also depends on which version you downloaded. David Bowie has recorded this song on several ocassions on various album. As for the WTC tribute, I'm not sure what you are expecting. The entire series is set prior to the events of 9/11, so the kids won't be taking roses to Ground Zero or anything- they will simply be taking a tour of the Towers as the building's history and importance is driven home. _

* * *

_**Author's Note:** __Most things in this story will not concur with the series. For example__, Turner never had a student-teacher who served an internship under him. This story can take place in an alternate universe of sorts if you want. Takes place during Turner's second year at John Adams High. Not completely sure what grade Cory, Shawn, and Topanga are in considering that they skipped two years somewhere. I'm assuming they are sophomores._

_If you have any ideas that you would like to contribute please email me at I would like for the whole cast to be involved, so let me know what you would like to see done with the others, like Eric. I don't write slash, however._

* * *

**Prolouge: The Assignment**

"Are you sure you want me to be the cooperating teacher, George?" Jonathan Turner shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I mean, this is only my second year here. Isn't there someone more qualified for this?"

George Feeny clasped his hands in front of him and leaned forward on his desk. "Perhaps," he said seriously. "But according to the handbook the cooperating teacher must be someone who is committed to life-long learning, recognized as an expert in their subject matter, has skill in effective classroom management techniques, strong oral and written communication skills, excellent human relations skills, and a desire, willingness, and ablility to work cooperatively with colleagues and student teachers. In the last year, Mr. Turner, you have proven that you are a capable teacher. I believe that you are as qualified for this as any other teacher here."

"I'm flattered, really. But I think I fail in one major area," Jonathan countered.

"Where's that?"

"I don't have that desire or willingness to work with a student teacher. I have enough trouble keeping the kids interested in literature- I don't need some know-it-all punk student teacher to contend with as well. They're cocky and walk around with a chip on their shoulder constantly. I should know..." he said somewhat sheepishly. "I was one."

Feeny raised an eyebrow. "I see," he paused a beat. "Well, you've convinced me, Jonathan."

He watched the relief spread over the young teacher's face who thought he was getting out of overseeing the internship. With a slightly wicked smile he finished, "You're the perfect teacher for the job."

"You can't be serious," Jonathan groaned in dismay.

"Oh, but I am. Her name is Audrey Andrews. You have a meeting with her after school on Friday." With that, the principal began to rearrange some papers and folders on his desk, ending the meeting.

"Great," the English Lit teacher sighed. "There goes the year."


	2. The Meeting

_**AN: **Handbook segments and information on student teachers and their cooperating teachers was obtained from the handbooks put out by James Madison University._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

The final bell of the day rang much to Jonathan Turner's dismay. He still had another ten minutes before he had to meet the student teacher, and was hoping that something would come up so that he could cancel it.

Watching the seconds creep by was unnerving, so he re-read the letter from the school board he had received on Tuesday.

"Thank you for agreeing to serve as a cooperating teacher for a student teacher from City University of New York." "Like I had a choice", he muttered under his breath. "Student teaching provides an exciting opportunity for our candidates to fully embrace their role as emerging professionals and to practice what they have learned about the teaching/learning process.

Effective communication is critical to a successful student teaching experience, and this handbook is one means of encouraging that communication. It is intended to serve as a supplement to other materials..." Blah, blah, he thought unhappily and sighed.

You have been selected as a cooperating teacher because of your strong dedication to the teaching profession, your history as a highly skilled and effective teacher, your willingness to mentor someone into your profession, and your high level of professional ethics. We deeply appreciate the time, energy, and expertise you share with our student teachers. Thank you!"

He really didn't mind student teachers being around- he just didn't want them in his classroom if only because he remembered his less than stellar student teaching days. He had been a royal thorn-in-the-side to his cooperating teacher for the most part of his internship and made the year unnecessarily difficult for them both.

Jonathan leafed through the file Feeny had given him on his student teacher with five minutes left to kill.

_Andrews, Audrey Theresa_

_Graduate from City University of New York; fully admitted into Teacher Education_

_maintained a 3.7 GPA; passed Praxi I; completed all prerequisite course requirements; outstanding academic record_

Audrey's resume was picture perfect and reading it made him think of Topanga who no doubt would end up with a similar resume one day.

The rest of the file contained personal information on Audrey; she was a New York City native, 21-years-old, graduated valedictorian from Elizabeth Irwin High School.

One piece of information that Jonathan found interesting was that she had attended four semesters at Julliard in addition to her sophomore and junior years of high school. The record didn't state what she studied there or why she failed to complete her training; it only reveled that she had received an unprecedented invitation to attend the prestigious performing arts school while still a high school student.

Time obstinately shuffled its feet along and he absently studied the handbook. Again. The book fell open to a chapter entitled "The ABC's of Working With A Student Teacher".

_Allow your student teacher to take risks._

_Be a positive role model._

_Comment on the good things you see._

_Don't interrupt his lesson._

_Enjoy your time with your student teacher._

_Find time just to talk._

_Give frequent and sincere praise._

_Have a thank-you party for your student teacher on her last day._

_Introduce your student teacher to every staff member in the school._

_Just be yourself._

_Keep an open mind._

_Listen! Listen! Listen!_

_Model effective teaching strategies._

_Never criticize your student teacher in front of others._

_Observe him regularly and provide immediate feedback._

_Provide her with the materials she needs for success._

_Quickly include your student teacher in your classroom routine._

_Reinforce her strengths._

_Support your student teacher's ideas._

_Treat him to lunch occasionally._

_Use your student teacher's abilities whenever possible._

_Value and respect his opinions._

_Warmly welcome your student teacher to your class._

_X-cellent teaching ideas in your files? Make copies for your student teacher._

_You are the experienced professional. Always reflect that in your behavior._

_Zero in on areas in which the student teacher needs help, and provide support._

"Good grief," he thought disdainfully. "Almost sounds like they want you to date 'em."

A soft rap at the door interrupted his musings. He instinctively glanced up at the clock first; still four minutes to go until his meeting. He turned his attention to the doorway where a girl he didn't recognize stood. She glanced around the room with wide stormy eyes. She would have looked as though she stepped off the cover of Allure if it hadn't been for her apparent nervousness. She clutched a couple of folders in front of her.

Jonathan raised his eyebrows slightly. _Must be one of the new students,_ he thought.

"May I help you?" he asked.

The girl jumped slightly. "Y-yes," she said weakly. She cleared her throat and frowned at a piece of paper in her hand.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Jonathan Turner." She had steadied her voice and sounded more confidant than she looked.

Jonathan stood up and came around to the front of his desk. "That'd be me," he said after a moment.

The girl stood straighter and smiled slightly as though she had just overcome her biggest hurdle.

"I'm Audrey Andrews," she said with a warm grin and extended a pale hand to him. "Your student teacher."

Again, Jonathan's response was a bit delayed as he studied her. He ventured to guess that it had been dance that she had studied at Julliard- she had a ballerina's slight build and seemed to exude a grace and poise in spite of her nervousness.

Jonathan mentally shook himself from staring at her.

"Right," he replied, slightly embarrassed. He took her hand and gave her a stiff smile. He wasn't entirely sure what he had expected the student teacher to be like, but she wasn't at all what he had imagined.

The meeting went by swiftly as Jonathan gave her an overview of what to expect. She seemed greatly relieved that she would only be observing for the first two weeks. Jonathan covered everything on his agenda much faster than anticipated; Audrey listened intently to everything he had to say and when he was finished, she asked him a series of questions about her internship. As the meeting progress, she became more comfortable and demonstrated that there was an intellectual mind behind her pretty face.

Jonathan was impressed by her preparation- something he hadn't done for his cooperating teacher. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe...

Audrey stood up at the conclusion of their meeting, shifting her books to rest on her hip.

"It was really nice to meet you, Mr. Turner," she said. "I can't wait to start."

"Yeah," he smiled and paused a beat. "Nice to meet you, too."

She flashed him a shy smile and walked out of the room, waist-length fiery tresses swinging as she went.

* * *

Audrey woke up early on Monday, dread and anticipation knotting her stomach up. She must have changed clothes half-a-dozen times in the quest for the perfect outfit for her first day of interning. She was worried about being too casual; it had surprised her that her cooperating teacher wore jeans, but it made her feel better about dress code until she ran into the sharply dressed Mr. Feeny after her Friday meeting. Trying to find a happy medium between the two styles of attire, Audrey finally decided on black dress slacks and a simple fitted white sweater with extra-long sleeves. After slipping on a pair of strappy black heels, she scurried away from her closet lest she be tempted to change again.

Audrey checked the clock every few seconds as she danced around the tiny kitchen of her miniscule apartment, opening and closing the cabinet and refrigerator doors without taking anything out.

She knew she had to eat something, but nothing appealed to her.

_Maybe I could skip breakfast just this once. No one will know..._

Audrey shook her fiercely as though trying to get the though out of her head.

_No, no, you have to eat!_ she told herself. _Come on!_

The redhead grabbed a banana and poured a glass of skim milk. She forgot about the time as she forced herself to eat the piece of fruit. She managed to eat it and choke down the milk. Audrey steadied herself against the kitchen countertop, fighting to stop her body from rejecting the sustenance. Waves of nausea rolled over her.

_It's all in your head, Aud. You can to do this..._

Eventually, the feeling subsided and she was able move again.

Audrey glanced at the clock again and decided to go ahead and leave for school.

* * *

Jonathan walked into his classroom, reading over the syllabus for the week. He passed Eric Matthews sitting in the last row and Shawn Hunter sitting in the front row. He stopped abruptly in front of his desk and turned on his heel to face the class.

What's wrong with this picture? he wondered rhetorically to himself.

With an arched eyebrow, he studied Shawn suspiciously.

"Hunter."

Shawn didn't respond; his attention was locked onto to something behind his teacher.

"Hey! Hunter!"

"Huh? What?" Shawn blinked and looked up at Turner. "I haven't done anything yet."

Jonathan ignored him. "You never sit in the front. Why are you sittin' in the front?"

Shawn sighed dreamily and returned his attention back to the front of the room.

"Because English is my favorite class," he stated with a slightly goofy grin.

"Uh-huh." Jonathan took the hint and turned around. As he expected, Audrey was busy preparing for her first day of observation and was thus the reason why the front rows were filled with guys. It didn't explain one thing though...

He walked to the back row and stood in front of Eric.

Eric looked up at him and seemed annoyed.

"What are you doing in my room?" Turner wanted to know.

"I'm here for class," Eric responded as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Jonathan smiled sardonically. "Okay, but there's one problem with that."

"What?" Eric kept moving trying to see around the teacher.

"You're not in my class."

"So?" Eric stood up, but he couldn't see over Turner's head. "I signed up. Could you move, please? You're blocking the view."

Jonathan let out an exasperated sigh.

Cory Matthews entered the room just in time to hear his English teacher say,

"Get out of my room, Matthews!"

"All right," A confused Cory turned around and headed out the door. "I'm goin', I'm goin'."

Jonathan glanced up. "Not you. Your brother."

"Oh," Cory smiled sheepishly and entered the room again. "Right."

A dejected Eric reluctantly left, but Cory stopped him.

"Why are you here?"

Eric cast a longing look over his shoulder. "Just enjoying the view," he replied pushing his bottom lip out in a pout.

Cory shook his head convinced that his brother was a nutcase. "Whatever." He took a seat next to Topanga who wasn't happy to have been relegated to the back row.

"Okay, everyone," Jonathan said to begin the class. "We have a special guest who will be with us for the year. She's from the City University of New York and will be doing her student teaching here. Class, this is Audrey Andrews- that's Miss Andrews to you."

A collective sigh was heard from the front row boys.

_Yeesh,_ Jonathan thought. _This ain't going to be a cakewalk._

* * *

Mr. Feeny stopped by Mr. Turner's class to see how thing were progressing. He stood outside of the door, observing through the window.

Audrey was introducing herself to an oddly quiet class. While the girls asked her questions about herself, the boys gawked at her, all but drooling. She was quite engaging to watch actually- George seemed to recall that she had taken several public speaking courses and had been actively involved with theatre throughout high school and college and thus knew how to hold an audience. But the boys weren't the only ones whose attention she held.

George frowned slightly as he noticed that Jonathan seemed equally enchanted with her.

_That won't to do_, he thought dourly.

With a final glance at Turner, Feeny retreated to his office vowing silently to watch the young English teacher closely.


	3. Cory and Shawn's Miracle Soap Part I

_**Note:** I've change the setting a bit. This is still set during Turner's second year which- IF the BMW seasons go in order- his second year would have been the year Shawn lived with him. By that token, the gang was in seventh grade when Turner began teaching and thus would have been in eighth the following year. However, somewhere they skipped two years, and were juniors during Anthony Tyler Quinn's last season on the show. If anyone knows what grade they were in when Shawn lived with Turner, I'd appreciate you letting me know. It's going to be a while before the Disney Channel gets around to show third season episodes. Until then, the gang is in eighth grade, Eric is a senior, Shawn is living with Mr. Turner, and Morgan is the original girl who played her. And when Topanga's parents make appearances, her dad is Peter Tork (The Monkees) and I picture her mom to be Jennifer Saunders (Edina from Absolutely Fabulous though not as strung out.) I never did like Annette O'Toole in the role._

_Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. You are the reason this story will be continued. It is dedicated to all Mr. Turner fans especially Madeleine, Angel In Disguise and Lavenderangel(whose own BMW tales inspired this one.)_

_To those interested: I plan on making this a three-part series. Autumn in Philadelphia is the first and each chapter will be like an episode so the story moves faster and yet covers the entire school year. Dear Jon is an interlude piece that occurs during summer vacation (can't give a summary without giving away the ending to "Autumn"). The third piece is tentatively titled Once Upon A September. It occurs during the BMW fourth season in which "Cult Fiction" is set._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cory and Shawn's Miracle Soap- Won't Clog Pores, Just Your Drain: Part 1**

"So what'd ya say we go do something this Saturday?" Cory let his tray clatter on the table next to his best friend. It was Friday and he was antsy for the weekend to begin.

"Aren't you goin' out with Topanga this weekend?" Shawn asked as he stabbed at his lunch with a plastic knife.

"No," he replied flopping down in the chair. "She's got some paper due so she's going to spend all day Saturday at the library. And when she can't be there, she's going to be at home studying. Can you believe that?"

Shawn shook his head mournfully. "What a waste of a perfectly good weekend."

"Yeah," Cory poked at the brown "gravy" on his plate. "So ya want to do something?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. The movies or something."

Shawn stuck his hands in his pockets and pulled them inside out. "Not unless they'll exchange lint for tickets."

Cory gave him a weak smile. "I'm broke, too."

The boys sat silently for moment, contemplating the depressing situation.

An idea suddenly lit Cory's eyes. He jumped in his seat slightly.

"Wanna raid a bathroom and mix random stuff together?"

Shawn chewed on the suggestion briefly. "Normally, I'd say no," he replied thoughtfully. "But seeing as we have no money, I say let's do it. It's either that or study."

"Cool," Cory abandoned his brown mush in favor of a chocolate pudding cup.

"So," Shawn leaned forward and lowered his voice. His eyes were shining. "Whadya think about the student teacher?"

"You mean Miss Andrews?" Cory struggled to get the seal off of the pudding cup. "She's cool." He sat the cup on the table and picked up a fork. "I'd say we lucked out by getting the two coolest teachers in school in the same class." Standing up, he poised the fork above the cup. "Mr. Turner is young and hip. Miss Andrews is younger and hip." He plunged the eating utensil into the heart of the container. It bounced off.

"Besides that," Shawn said hurriedly. "Is she hot or what?"

Cory shrugged as he attempted to puncture the pudding again. "She's pretty. Almost as pretty as Topanga."

"Right," Shawn rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend.

Cory put his body weight into stabbing the stubborn snack. The fork struck the lid with such a force that it yanked out of his hands and flew out of sight.

Cory dropped heavily into his seat again and gave the cup a shove. "I didn't really want it anyway," he muttered.

"Hey," Shawn tugged at his sleeve. "Do you think Miss Andrews will teach here after her internship?"

"Sha-a-a-awn?" Cory drawled turning to him with a cheesy grin. "Do you have a crush on Mr. Turner's student teacher?"

"No!" he scoffed straightening his shirt with a disdainful shrug. "I don't get crushes."

"Right," Cory nodded. "You got a thing for her then?"

"Maybe," he said mysteriously. "After all she's not that much older than us."

A hand descended between them holding Cory's flying fork. The boys' eyes followed the hand up the arm to the shoulder to the owner's face.

"I believe this is yours, Mr. Matthews," Mr. Feeny remarked with disapproval.

"Whadya know," the boy said, meekly taking his fork. "So it is."

As the principal walked away he remarked to Shawn.

"And she _is _that much older, Mr. Hunter."

* * *

Audrey sat in her classroom, absently staring at a notebook that lay open in front of her. The week had gone by so fast- she couldn't believe she had only one week of observation left before she would have to start teaching on her own. The thought terrified her.

_Why couldn't I have stayed at Julliard?_ she wondered. I_ was fearless there. Nothing in New York intimidated me. Everything here scares me. Why did I choose teaching, anyway?_

Audrey actually knew why she had chosen the profession she had. Her mother had been a high school English teacher who died when she was thirteen. Her father said nothing would please him more than to see his little girl become a teacher like her mother. After her dreams of becoming a professional dancer had been shattered, she did what her father wanted and became an English major at City U.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she picked up a pen and began to write.

_Daddy Dearest,_

_Well, I have survived my first week in Philadelphia. It is nothing like New York. I miss the fast-paced city life. I miss taking the subway to school. I miss our weekly trips to the Met and Central Park. But not to worry, your little girl is adjusting to smaller city-life just fine._

_So far my internship has been simple. I have only been observing and it will be another week before I actually begin to teach. I am looking forward to it._

_My cooperating teacher is wonderful. He has gone out of his way to make my transition easy. We get along well- which is something to be grateful for. I spoke to Cassandra briefly this week and she reports that her cooperating teacher is a hard-nosed tyrant who is impossible to get along with. She says the generation gap is so wide between them that nothing can bridge it. Mr. Turner (he has told me repeatedly to call him Jon, but I struggle with it because I cannot get used to calling a teacher by their first name) is much younger than most of the other teachers here. He wears jeans and an earring and drives a motorcycle- you would like him. I like him very much and I am thankful for that as I spend a great deal of time with him both in and out of school._

_The principal, Mr. Feeny, is a hard one to figure out and I suppose it is because I am not around him much. He reminds me a great deal of Mr. Pennington, my sociology teacher at City U._

_I regret that I will not be able to come home this weekend. I have much information about teaching still to go over and will be spending Saturday with Mr. Turner. I will be back in New York the first chance I get._

_I hope that my letter will find you doing as well as possible. I miss you terribly._

_With all my love,_

_Your daughter_

_Audrey Theresa_

Audrey finished her letter and carefully addressed it.

_Mr. Richard Andrews c/o United Hospice of Rockland_

_11 Stokum Lane New City, New York 10956_

She sighed heavily as she sealed the envelope. She felt incredibly guilty- almost the entire letter was a lie. She wasn't adjusting well at all. She was homesick for New York and her friends there. In short, she was miserable. Mr. Turner was the only one who could brighten her day. And he was another matter that she had not been completely forth coming in. She failed to mention the slight attraction she had for her cooperating teacher. Audrey couldn't see the point in it, anyway. Mentioning it would only serve to worry her father unnecessarily and God knew he didn't need anything thing else to drain his energy.

Audrey glanced up at the clock unable to believe that it was only ten minutes into the lunch period. So far she had managed to avoid the cafeteria scene, but she couldn't keep it up forever. One day she would have to join the other teachers at lunch and eat in front of them. It was a day she dreaded.

* * *

Jonathan found Audrey holed up in the classroom as she usually was during lunch. She had a plethora of reasons why- she had studying to do, notes to go over- but he suspected that there was something more to it. Perhaps she was shy, but that didn't seem right. She was at ease in front of people. She had been charming and engaging when he had introduced her to the other faculty members after her first day- very warm and friendly. One on one, Jonathan found her to be more timid until she became used to him. Now she was relaxed and outgoing. Shyness didn't seem to a problem.

Audrey was writing away with slow exactness. Jonathan stopped in the doorway and watched her work. There was sadness about her as she wrote. He wondered why. Though they had spent quite a bit of time together over the last week going over the handbook material, he hadn't gotten to know her very well. He hoped the weekend would remedy that.

She paused in her writing, lifting the pen from the paper and touching it to her nose. He smiled at the gesture that made her all the more endearing.

_She should be a kindergarten teacher,_ he thought, _Not a high school one._

Audrey looked so frail and young and even more so next to guys like Harley Kiner, whohad also taken a liking to her. If it had been up to Jonathan, he would have assigned her to a class at the elementary school. It was easy to picture her in a denim jumper with her hair tied back at the nape of her neck surrounded by kids who no doubt would brighten to see her each day.

Audrey still hadn't seen him as she moved to put what she had been writing into an envelope. She glanced at the clock. With her hair pulled back from her face, her eyes seemed immense. He never had seen eyes quite like hers before. They were neither blue nor gray, but somewhere in between- like the color of the sea in Maine before a storm. And they said more than she ever did. Like the sea, they could be placid and calm, but were often turbulent and churning as though there was a surging maelstrom beneath their color disturbing them so.

She was bound to notice him eventually and he decided to make his presence known before he got caught.

* * *

"So my place or yours?" Cory asked Shawn as they emptied their lockers.

"Yours," Shawn replied without hesitation. "Miss Andrew is coming over tomorrow so she and Jon can do teacher stuff. I don't wanna be there. Teacher stuff makes my head hurt."

"What you're saying is they're going to spend tomorrow thinking up new ways to torture us."

"Yeah, basically." Shawn slammed his locker door so hard it caused the rest of the lockers to shake. A thin notebook fell out of Cory's locker, hitting him on the head.

"Well, Mom and Dad are going to be home tomorrow," Cory said, flinging the notebook back onto the locker shelf. "But Eric's got a date so we can have the bathroom all to ourselves. Unless, of course, we can come up with something else to do that's not so mindless and dumb."

They looked at each other.

"That won't happen," Shawn said.

"I know."

The boys slung their bags onto their backs and head down the hall.

"Wanna come over tonight, too?" Cory asked hopefully.

"Why? You have to baby-sit Morgan?"

Cory made a face. "Yeah. I don't know why my parents make me do it. You'd think they'd know by now that I can't be trusted."

"Parents," Shawn replied. "Who can figure 'em. Anyway, I can't. I've gotta do homework." He shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Cory remarked in a taunting tone. "You live with a teacher."

"So," he shot back. "You live next door to a principal. That's worse."

Cory stopped smiling. "Ug. You got me there."

A flustered Topanga rushed towards them suddenly, her long mane flying behind her like a banner. Cory held out his arms to her, but she raced by with a "Hi, Cory. Hi, Shawn. Bye, Cory. Bye, Shawn. Can't talk. Gotta study. Call you later, Cory."

She was gone in a flash while Cory stood there with his arm still open and a grin plastered to his face feeling rather foolish.

"You know," Shawn commented. "I'd hate to see her on caffeine."

Cory slowly let his arms drop to his side. He looked at Shawn and blinked.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Mr. Feeny left his office at a determined gait when the last bell ended the school day. He was rounding a corner when he suddenly checked up. Mr. Turner was escorting Audrey out of their classroom. They stopped briefly outside the door. It was too noisy for him to hear what they were saying, but it appeared that Jonathan was asking her something. She smiled sweetly shaking her head "no". He asked something else. Her smile widened but she still shook her head. Jonathan nodded and they said, he assumed, good-bye. They parted ways, heading in opposite directions. With his bag on his shoulder and his helmet under one arm, Jonathan started out towards the faulty parking.

"Oh, Mr. Turner," Feeny pushed his way through the loitering students that stood between him and the English teacher. "Mr. Turner, may I have a word with you?"

Jonathan stopped in his tracks and took several slow steps backwards. He looked over his shoulder with a look of apprehension before turning around.

"Come on, George," he said in a pleading tone. "It's never just a word. It's Friday and I wanna go home."

"I wish to speak to you about Miss Andrews," Feeny said seriously.

Jonathan seemed surprised. "Is there a problem?"

"There might be." Feeny took him by the arm and pulled him to the side.

By this time, Jonathan was frowning and slightly worried. He tried to think of what kind of problem might involve Audrey, but he came up with nothing.

"I just want to remind you that Miss Andrews is a student teacher here," Feeny said meaningfully.

Jonathan looked baffled. "Yeah..." he said slowly, trying to figure out what George was trying to tell him.

"And that she has only just graduated college..."

"Sooo...oh!" Jonathan suddenly got what Feeny was saying. He stared at the older man in disbelief.

"Come on, George," he said sounding offended. "Do you really think I'd consider dating her? She's just a little bit too young for me."

Feeny considered that. He rubbed his index finger and thumb together briskly. At the hurt look on the young teachers face, he lingered on the possibility that he had read too much into the situation. No, he decided, he didn't think he had.

"Yes," he replied drolly. "Keep that in mind."

The principal turned on his heel abruptly, leaving a confused Jonathan Turner behind.


	4. Cory and Shawn's Miracle Soap Part II

_**Note:** A few minor details have been changed in the previous chapters, such as Audrey's age when her mother died and the high school she attended. Audrey's mother's name, place of birth, and birth day (October 1) are in honor of my favorite actress, Julie Andrews. Dame Julie's birthname was Julia Elizabeth Wells (Audrey's mum is Elizabeth Julia Wells). Her (Julie Andrews) parents divorced when she was young and she took her step-father's last name, Andrews. Her pen name is Julie Edwards (Her husband is director Blake Edwards)._

* * *

**Cory and Shawn's Miracle Soap Part II**

_Saturday_

"Whoa! Does this stuff stink!" Shawn exclaimed waving his hand in front of his face. He wrinkled his nose in replusion at the acrid-smelling concoction he and Cory had created. The bathroom was a mess- tubes and capless bottles lay all over the counter and floor.

"Yeah," Cory agreed with an expression that mirrored his best friend's. "It smells like the chemistry lab after that Hopkins guy blew up a burner last year."

He leaned over the plastic container that held a foul-looking green sludge. "Yech!" he remarked as he stuck his finger into the goop.

"What's it feel like?" Shawn questioned, brushing his long bangs out of his face.

Cory pulled his finger out and held it in front of him.

"I dunno," he said tipping his head to the side as he studied the slime oozing down his index finger. "It feels like...like..."

Suddenly, his eyes popped open and his mouth lengthened in a silent cry of pain.

Shawn jumped up from his seat on the bathroom floor. "What is it! What's wrong!"

"F-f-f-fire! Fire!"

"What! Where?" Shawn spun around looking for flames.

"Feels like fire!" Cory shrieked, jumping up and down, shaking his finger crazily. "It feels like fire! Get it off, Shawn! Get it off!"

The boys scrambled wildly around the small bathroom, bumping into each other and everything else.

"WaterwaterwaterWATER!" Cory frantically shook his head in the direction of the sink.

"Right!" Shawn turned the faucet on full blast, flooding Cory's green fingertip in a torrent of water.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Cory continued to writhe in pain.

Shawn blinked at him.

"The water, Shawn! You turned on the hot water!"

"Wha-? Oh, sorry. Sorry." Shawn quickly made amends by turning the faucet head to the right.

Relief washed over Cory's face as the burning sensation died away. Eventually, he took his finger out of the stream of water. He and Shawn inspected the abused finger which was an angry shade of red.

"Ow..." Shawn moaned.

Cory stared at him. "Whadya mean 'ow'? It's my finger that was burned."

Shawn squinted at him and shrugged. "I feel your pain-"

The bathroom door flew open just then and slammed the wall with a forceful crash, making the boys involuntarily jump. Eric stood in the doorway breathing heavily.

"Out," he huffed. "Now."

Cory forgot about his injured appendage. "Hey, it's my bathroom, too. You can't just barge in and tell us to leave. We were here first."

"Oh, yeah?" Eric smiled tightly at them.

"Yeah," Shawn and Cory replied in unison.

"I see." He stepped a ways into the bathroom. "Okay, let me put it this way: I have a date in two hours..." He put an arm around Cory and the other around Shawn. "And I have a huge zit on my forehead. NOW GET OUT!"

Cory and Shawn found themselves standing in the bedroom with a locked bathroom door behind them. Cory's shoulders drooped and he sighed. Shawn looked confused.

"Great," Cory flopped down on his bed. "Now what?"

Shawn looked at him. "Lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling?"

"We did that last week."

"Oh, yeah." Shawn sat Indian-style on Eric's bed. "Now what?"

* * *

In the bathroom, Eric was in a panic. There was no way he could let Amanda see him like this and yet there was no way he could break their date...he had worked for over a month to get her to go out with him; he may never get another chance with her. He rummaged through the shelves of the medicine cabinet looking for something that promised fast results. Coming up empty, he scoured the bathroom looking for anything that might work. His eyes fell on a plastic container filled with a green goop. "Acne-fighting facial wash" the label read. Eric frowned. It couldn't hurt to try it.

He picked the container up and dipped his fingers into it.

"Whoa! Does that reek!" he exclaimed aloud. He cringed at the odor, but glopped it on his face anyway.

Outside, the boys were still sitting on the beds. Their laborious task of staring into space was rudely interupted by a blood-curdling scream from the bathroom.

* * *

"So, little girl, what part of New York are you from?" Jonathan smiled at the face Audrey made at his nickname for her.

"The Village," Audrey tapped her pencil against her nose and absently flipped through her folders. She sat at the kitchen table which was stacked high with books and papers, most of them hers.

"Really? What street?"

"Sullivan," she replied with a raised eyebrow, wondering what it mattered to someone from Philadelphia. "You know Manhattan?"

"Do I know Manhattan?" he scoffed, handing her some papers. "I was only born and raised there."

He looked up and winked at her. "Few blocks over from you on Waverly. Spent all my spare time in Washington Square when I was a kid."

"No kiddin'?" A broad smile broke over Audrey's face. She instantly felt less lonely just knowing that she was in the company of a fellow Manhattanite. "How come you never said you were from New York?"

Jonathan shrugged. "It never came up. You haven't exactly been the world's biggest conversationlist this week, ya know."

Audrey laughed lightly. "Guess I haven't," she admitted, tucking a lock of silken fire behind her ear. Her voice had lost its proper, almost British- sounding tone; the New Yorker in her was no longer inhibited.

He gave her a mischievous grin. "What's another name for New York?"

It took her a moment to realize what he was asking and when she did she merely shook her head, not about to take the bait.

"The Big Apple," she returned saucily, pretending to be immersed in her notes.

"Come on," he urged with a pleading look. "Lemme hear ya say it. No one around here says it right."

Audrey teased him by hesitating before she obliged. "Long GuyLen," she drawled. "A 'nother name for New Yawk."

Jonathan grinned.

"My aunt, Ruth, lived on St. Mark's Place when it was the main drag for the hippies. What's the Village like now?" he asked taking a seat across from her. It was incredibly nice to hear the familiar accent from someone other than himself. "Been awhile since I've been there."

Audrey crinkled her nose. "It's kinda over run by college kids from NYU now. In fact, almost everyone who lives there is associated with the University somehow."

"You say that with some annoyance sounds like."

She shrugged. "I liked the Bohemian vibe it used have. You know, when all the musicans and artists and writers used hang there. When it was really unique. Now it's just like the rest of the City."

Jonathan nodded ethusiastically. "Yeah, it was no big thing to see guys like Bob Dylan and Simon and Garfunkel at the local folk clubs." He faltered slightly when he realized that Audrey was probably too young to know who they were. "Listen to that," he said shaking his head, trying to make a joke out of it. "Does that show my age or what? You've never heard of 'em, have you?"

"Are you kiddin'! Of course, I have. You don't grow up in the Village and not know who they are! In fact, my dad worked at one of the clubs on Bleeker Street that Dylan used to frequent; he'd always have these great stories about Mr. Dylan comin' in and playin' the joint."

Audrey folded her long legs underneath her. "Whadya miss the most 'bout home?"

Jonathan thought about that for a moment. "Pie," he said finally without explaining what he meant by "pie". "Nothin' can come close to..."

"John's Pizzeria!" she said with him, giggling. He laughed.

"Absolutely. Best pizza in the world, I say."

They grew silent, each thinking about home. Sudden waves of homesickness hit Audrey.

"How'd you end up teaching and here?" she asked, fidgeting with her pencil.

Jonathan looked at her intently, debating on how much to tell her. "I was a serious screw-up as a kid- got into a lot of trouble. I had this teacher who managed to get through to me somehow, so..." he tooked a deep breath. "I decided to get serious about school, went to college- NYU, in fact- and became a teacher. I served my internship in Jersey and got a job out here last year."

"So your teacher- you followed in his footsteps?"

"Her footsteps," he corrected gently, smiling in reminiscence. "Yeah, she never gave up on me. Should have, though, she really should have."

"That's why you're doin' what you're doin' for Shawn, huh?"

Jonathan met her tranquil gaze, surprised that she had made the connection. They hadn't talked about the situation with Shawn; he had only mentioned that the boy was staying with him until his parents came back. He nodded in confirmation of her assessment.

"George doesn't understand why I'm doin' this," he said. "but I know that it if hadn't been for Mrs. Danvers I'd be elsewhere right now and very bad off." He sighed and leaned against the table. "I see a lot of myself in Shawn when I was his age. I don't want him to go through all the junk I through. I want things to be better for him."

He stared into the distance with a morose expression. Audrey reached across the table and rested her hand on top of his.

* * *

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!"

Cory and Shawn thundered down the stairs, into the living room, and through the kitchen past a very surprised Allan Matthews. Eric followed just seconds behind them, a thin green ooze clung to his reddened face. He raced past his dad, jarring the cup of coffee that Allan held. The beverage splashed out of its container and splattered his tie.

The screaming and house-shaking brought Amy Matthews out of her bedroom. She found her husband standing dumb-founded in their living room. Her daughter sat calmly on the couch brushing her doll's flaxen hair.

"What is going on?" Amy looked from Alan, who just shook his head and muttered incoherently about his tie, to Morgan.

"Eric is going to kill Cory and Shawn," she sweetly told her mother.

"And why is he going to do that?"

Morgan shrugged and resumed styling her doll's hair.

The boys streaked through the living room again and this time Eric was quite aways behind them, the pain he was experiencing was slowing him down. Morgan looked at him, made a face, and left.

Amy blocked her oldest son's way to the kitchen.

"What's going on, Eric?"

"Nothing." Eric swiped at his inflammed face with his shirt sleeve. "I'm just going to hang Cory and Shawn."

Amy gave him a reproachful look.

"I mean hang OUT with them," he said with a plastic smile.

"Sure you are," Amy guided him over to the couch. "What is this stuff on your face?" She pulled back from him slightly. "And why do you smell like that?"

Eric laughed callously. "This?" he pointed to his face. "Well, you know I have this big date today right?"

"With Amanda, yes..." Amy regarded him through narrowed eyed, suspious of where this was going.

"And you know how I woke up with this little, um, shall we say, facial irritation this morning?"

"The barely visible pimple you were concerned about. Yes..."

"Yeah, well, I went to put some medication on it and," his voice began rise, "Cory and his stupid friend turned my whole head into A BURNING ERUPTION!"

"Eric!" Amy pushed him back down onto the couch. "Calm down and stay put."

She walked over to the bottom of the steps and peered up.

"Cory! Shawn!" she called in a neutral tone. "May I see you, please?"

A few moments later, the two culprits slinked down the steps.

"Yes?" Cory gave his mom a charming grin. Shawn hid behind him.

"Care to explain what your brother put on his face?"

Cory's grin froze on his face. "Well, it's a very funny story actually..."

Amy folded her arms across her chest. "Make me laugh," she challenged.

"Well," Cory sensed Shawn trying to creep away, so he reached behind his back and grabbed his friend's shirt tail. "Ya see we were kinda bored and thought, hey, let's mix a bunch of stuff from the bathroom together and see what we get...ha ha ha... and well, we kinda got this stuff that smells real bad and burns like crazy... see..."

He held his finger up hoping to garner some sympathy from his mother. She wasn't impressed.

"Why did Eric put it on his face?"

"That-that's the funny part," he stammered. "See, we kinda, sorta used Eric's almost empty face wash jar to mix all the stuff together in and, I guess, that's why he used it?"

"You just ended that whole thing in a question," Shawn observed in a whisper.

"Huh?" Cory's features marred in confusion. Apparently, his best friend had been living with their English teacher too long. "Look, if you're not going to say anything helpful, don't say anything at all."

"Cory?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"I'm not laughing."

"No, no." His face fell. Cory knew fully well that he was in big trouble and that his mom would most likely call Mr. Turner and tell him about the whole thing and Shawn would be in trouble too. "You're not laughing."

"Maybe you don't have much of a sense of humor, Mrs. Matthews, and that's why you're not laughing," Shawn offered.

Amy arched her eyesbrows and gave him a warning look.

"Okay," Shawn's face reddened in embarrassment. "I'm not going to say anything else."

Amy was about to further reprimand the boys when another scream was heard from upstairs.

"Mom!" Morgan ran into the living room with her hands over her ears. "Make Eric stop yelling!"

* * *

Jonathan couldn't believe it was noon already; the morning had flown by and he and Audrey had accomplished nothing on their agenda.

"Wow," he remarked, pushing his chair back from the counter. "Look at the time. Ya wanna go grab something to eat? There's no John's Pizzeria 'round here, but Chubbie's ain't too bad."

Internally, Audrey cringed at the mention of food. Externally, she smiled.

"Why don't I make lunch?"

"You don't have to do that," he said, though a homecooked meal did sound good. He didn't do any cooking outside of sticking a frozen meal into the microwave and Katherine wasn't exactly a domestic goddess. "Besides, I don't think there's much of anything to make lunch with."

"Oh, I can find something," Audrey said, already investigating the food supplies. "And I don't mind at all. I like to cook. Mum taught me how to take nothin' and make somethin'."

"Mum?" he repeated with amusement.

Audrey gave him a sheepish look and blew her bangs out of her face. "My mother was born in Walton-on-the-Thames in England," she explained, taking some miscellaneous items out of the cabinet. "She lived in London all her life or at least until she met my dad. I guess I've picked up some British habits and sayings from her."

"What's she like?" Jonathan watched with amazement as the redhead easily found her way around the kitchen.

"Hmm..." Audrey said in response. "Incredible. Her name was Elizabeth Julia Wells. Everyone called her Lizzy. She was beautiful. She had bright blue eyes- almost electric blue- flawless peaches'n'cream complextion, and red hair, which she kept short. She was fabulous-'practically perfect in everyway'."

She paused and a sad, distant look descended over her eyes. "She met my dad while she was in New York on a visit. They married a few months later and had me the following spring. Mum taught English at the high school my dad had graduated from. Then she got sick. She died when I was thirteen."

Jonathan sucked in his breath; he hadn't expected that news. "Hey, wow, I'm sorry..." he faltered, unsure of what to say.

Audrey smiled. "It was a long time ago," she said. She straightened up and smiled. "Do you mind brunch instead of lunch?"

Jonathan shook his head. "Not at all."

While Audrey began cooking, he suddenly remembered Katherine and the plans they had had for lunch.

He reached for the phone and began to dial when he stopped abruptly, unable to recall the last two digits of her number. He gave up and opted for the speed dial number instead.

The phone rang several times before Katherine finally answered.

"Hey, Kat."

"Jonny, hey." She seemed surprised to hear from him. "I was just on my way over."

"Yeah, about that," he paused momentarily. "Look, things are taken longer than I planned and seems like it's goin' to take awhile still." It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie. Still he was surprised that he neglected to mention a few minor details about the real reason for the date cancellation.

"Oh. Well, that's okay. Tomorrow maybe," Katherine didn't sound overly disappointed but she didn't sound too pleased either.

"Hey, you can still come over. It's-"

"No, really that's alright," she interupted him.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. See you later, Jonny."

"Yeah, later." Jonathan hung up the phone with an unexplicable guilty feeling burdening his shoulders.

* * *

"Good Lord, Eric!" Amy exclaimed as she ran into her sons' room. "What is it now?"

Eric was staring flabbergasted into the bathroom mirror. "Ita, um, it's goo- ...It's gone!"

Amy studied her son in confusion; she had no idea what he was talking about- she rarely did.

"What?"

"My face!" he cried pushing his nose up against the glass.

Cory and Shawn stood behind Mrs. Matthews and exchanged looks.

"You're brother's a nutcase," Shawn pronounced in a hushed voice.

Cory gave him a "duh" look and peeked out from behind his mother. "Eric, you're face is right where it's always been. It's your brain that's gone."

"Co-o-ory!" Amy said in a warning tone.

"No, you dork," Eric made a face at his younger brother. "The zit on my face! It's gone."

"Let me see." Amy stepped over to him and examined his forehead. His color was finally normal again and Amy could clearly see that he was right.

"Wow," she said stepping back. "It really is gone."

She turned to the boys behind her. "No more mixing anything together, do you hear me?"

They nodded their understanding.

"Alright," she said walking to the door. "No more. You wait until you take chemistry to do that."

"Yes, ma'am," Cory replied humbly and nudged Shawn.

"Yes, Mrs. Matthews," he said.

After Amy had left, Eric advanced on Cory and Shawn.

"Hey, guys," he grinned.

Cory gulped and Shawn got ready to run; Eric grabbed them both by the shirt collar before they could bolt.

"I just want to say thank you. You little nothings are genius'. Now I don't have to call Amanda tell her I died. Way to go. I owe you."

He let go of them and walked out of the room, whistling as he went.

Cory stared after him then he slowly turned to Shawn, a goofy grin spread over his face.

"Shawn, do you know what this means?"

"That you're nutcase brother isn't going to kill us?" Shawn shook his shirt trying to straighten his crooked collar.

"No, no. We're genius'!"

Shawn gave him a condescending look. "No we're not. We're the guys who scored a collective twenty-four on one of Feeny's tests, remember?"

"It was a twenty-eight and that's not what I mean. What I mean is that we just created a product that will clear up pimples in a matter of minutes!" Cory's voice rose in excitement. "Do you know what that means?"

Shawn looked at him and blinked. Cory was unphased by his friend's apparent cluelessness.

"It means we're going to be rich, we're going to be famous, we're-"

"Going to be Genius Nothings!" Shawn cried catching Cory's enthusiasism.

"Absolutely!"

* * *

It was nearly six when Shawn got back home. He and Cory had spent the rest of the afternoon planning how they were going to market and sell their "miracle soap". Eric's date had gone so well that he was more than happy to endorse their product- he didn't even mind that his and Cory's bedroom smelled like ammonia and had to be aired out. The two friends were throughly convinced that this was one of their best schemes ever and completely foolproof. Nothing could go wrong with this get-rich-quick plan.

Shawn opened the door to the apartment he shared with Jonathan and was met by a home-y aroma of dinner cooking. He frowned and double-checked the number on the door to make sure he was at the right place. After all, Jon didn't do much cooking and he didn't know if Miss Tompkins did- he usually ate with Cory when she was over. The number on the door showed that he was at the correct location and he stepped cautiously inside the apartment and glanced around. Everything was as it had been when he had left that morning. Jonathan was sitting at his desk grading papers- nothing unusual except for the smell.

The kitchen was another matter, however. For one thing, it was in use. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he saw Audrey opening the oven door. It was a scene that he had seen before at the Matthews', but had never truly experienced firsthand.

Jonathan glanced up. "Hey," he said in greeting before returning to his work.

"Hey," he returned, walking over to the kitchen table and leaning against it. _So this is what Cory goes home to every night._

Audrey turned around and her face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey, Shawn." She took off her oven mitt. "I'm so glad you're here."

Shawn looked at her in puzzlement. "You are?"

"Absolutely. I hope you haven't eaten yet."

"Nah, no." He ran a hand through his hair as a funny feeling settled in his stomach. "Smells great."

The feeling stayed with him throughout dinner as the three of them talked and laughed. Jonathan helped Audrey clear the table after the meal and Shawn watched them. Everything was surreal as though he were dreaming. The adults weren't yelling and fighting as was so often the case at home before his mom left. He didn't feel like a guest like he did at the Matthews' as great as they were and all. And he didn't feel like an intruder like he did when Miss Tompkins was over. He felt...content...for once in his life. It was a strange feeling-one he couldn't quite put into words- but it was nice.

_Cory's so lucky to have this feeling all the time_

Shawn settled himself on the couch and flipped on the TV while Jonathan cleared his desk and Audrey picked up her things and jacket.

"Hey, Miss Andrews," Shawn said suddenly, afraid that if she left so would the contentment he felt. "Could you stay and maybe watch some TV?" He cast a glance in Jonathan's direction, wondering if he was stepping out of bounds with the invitation.

"I should get going," Audrey looked from Shawn to Jonathan and back again. "I don't want to wear out my welcome."

"Come 'on," Jonathan said, silently thanking Shawn for asking her to stay. "It's still early."

Audrey hesitated a moment, then set her things back down. "What the heck," she shrugged as she and Jon joined Shawn on the couch.

It was around ten-thirty when Shawn drifted off to sleep. Audrey gently cradled his head as she moved it from her shoulder to the couch pillow. Jonathan took the afghan off the back of the couch and tucked it around the boy's shoulders.

"I've never seen him look so peaceful," Jonathan murmurred.

Audrey zipped her jacket up and stood by his side. After a moment, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You're doin' a good thing here, Jon," she said quietly.

He looked at her with a small smile. "Thanks," he returned. "I needed to hear that."

She gathered her belongings and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Hey," Jonathan called softly just as her hand was on the doorknob.

Audrey paused and looked back at him.

"You finally called me Jon."

She smiled and slipped out the door.


	5. Monday's Child is Fair of Face

**Cory and Shawn's Miracle Soap: Monday's Child is Fair of Face**

"I'm tellin' ya, Shawn," Cory said excitedly as he spread a white, rocket ship-printed sheet over a small card table, "This is goin' ta be big! We're going to be famous."

"I dunno." Shawn looked apprehensive as he let a large cardboard box drop onto the table that shook under the force. "I mean, are we really going to get customers with Eric promoting our stuff?"

At that moment, there was commotion in the hall that was filled with students making their way to the cafeteria. At the center of the ruckus was, none other than Cory's brother, Eric, swaggering proudly and wearing a pair RayBan rip-offs. He waved at everyone he passed and flashed them a cheesy, meg-watt grin.

Cory's jaw dropped when he saw Eric and Shawn simply shook his head.

"Speak of the devil," Shawn muttered under his breath and proceeded to unpack his box.

"Yeah, well, I don't think we have a choice now," Cory replied, dumbstruck by his brother's arrogance. He wondered if asking Eric to get involved was such a good idea after all.

Eric took his time reaching Cory and Shawn. He acknowledged them with a nod of his head.

"Knock it off, Eric," Cory said pulling the sunglasses off of his brother's face.

"Hey!" Eric cried in protest, drawing the attention of a few students. "Give me those!"

The brothers tussled briefly before Eric snatched the glasses from Cory. With an offended shrug of his shoulders, he returned the shades to their place on his face.

"Oh, fine," Cory huffed. "Be that way."

While Eric settled down nearby, Shawn stood back and admired his handiwork. He had stacked the small jars that contained their product into a tidy pyramid.

"Nice job," Cory nodded in admiration. Shawn smiled in satisfaction.

"That means there's just one thing left..." Cory pulled a large cardboard canvas from underneath the table and set it up in front of the display of jars.

On the board, in bold green block print, was written:

**_HAVE A BIG DATE?_**

**_IS YOUR FACE SCARIER THAN FREDDY KRUEGER'S?_**

**_CORY AND SHAWN'S MIRACLE SOAP_**

**_WILL TAKE CARE OF YOUR FACIAL WOES._**

**_GUARANTEED TO WORK OR YOUR MONEY BACK_**

**_$5 A JAR_**

**_TRY IT TODAY_**

**_ENDORSED BY ERIC MATTHEWS- SENIOR_**

"Well," Shawn said, clapping his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Look's like we're open for business."

"Yep," Cory agreed as they admired what they had done. "There's only one thing that can stop us now."

The boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Feeny!"

* * *

"I just can't believe this," Jonathan exclaimed as he and Audrey wove their way through the mass of students.

"What?" Audrey tossed a long lock of hair over her shoulder.

"That you can walk the streets of New York, alone, after dark, and yet be afraid to eat in the cafeteria."

"I am not afraid to eat in the cafeteria," Audrey scowled. "I'm just uncomfortable around a bunch of people I don't know."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "You lie," he accused with underlying amusement. "If you grew up in the middle of cornfield in Iowa, then I might believe that."

Audrey gave him a funny look. "A cornfield in Iowa?"

"Don't change the subject," he returned.

"Look," she said pointedly, "I'm going with you to the cafeteria now, aren't I? Huh?"

Audrey wasn't as put out as she sounded and Jonathan knew it. He shook his head and chuckled.

The duo continued through the crowd and Audrey stopped abruptly.

"What are they doing?" She pointed to Cory and Shawn at a table apparently selling something.

Jonathan frowned, then took her arm. "Trust me- it's better not to know."

Audrey let herself be lead away. With so many students more interested in Cory and Shawn's curios than lunch, the cafeteria was sparsely populated and the teachers were taking full advantage of it. Jon pulled out a chair for her at a table that several other faculty members had claimed already.

"Hey, girl," Andrea Ngyen smiled brightly at the student teacher. The art teacher was only four years older that Audrey and they got along right away. Andrea was from a big city herself- Los Angeles- and took a position in the Art department with John Adams High when her husband decided he wanted to move back to his hometown. It was her first year at the high school and she fully empathized with Audrey's sense of being misplaced and her homesickness.

"Hey, yourself," Audrey returned, greatly relieved to have someone else she was comfortable with to socialize with; it meant she wouldn't have to use Jon as a crutch so much.

"Look at that. The redhead really can talk!" Eli joined the group, placing several large pizza boxes in the center of the table.

Audrey flashed him a grin, but paled as she caught the scent of the hot food. Jon slide another chair over to the table for Eli then took his place next to Audrey.

"Hey," Andrea whispered. "You okay?"

Audrey gave her a tight smile. "My stomach hasn't been feeling too well lately."

Andrea gave her a sympathetic look. "Look's like you picked the wrong day to join us," she winked.

Slowly the cafeteria began to fill with students. Audrey watched them as she picked at her salad. The greasy fumes of the pizza were making her feel sick. Thankfully, no one was paying much attention to her aside from the mandatory polite questions asked of her by the others and Jon's bragging on her progress in class. She tentatively speared a tomato with her fork and was contemplating eating it when a piece of conversation between Eli and Jon caught her attention.

"Katherine didn't come to lunch today?"

Jon stopped eating and looked at him. He looked around the table and shrugged. "Guess not."

"Uh-oh," Eli teased. "Is there trouble in paradise?" His glance slid over to Audrey.

"Why? She say something?"

"I was just wondering. Especially since you seem awfully caught up in your pet project and didn't notice that she wasn't here."

Jon shifted uncomfortably, but didn't acknowledge whether or not he picked up on Eli's cryptic insinuation.

"Analyze someone's else love life will ya?"

Eli laughed. "All right, man. I can take a hint." He looked at Audrey and winked.

The room suddenly became too hot for Audrey. She bowed her head so that her hair swung forward providing her with a screen to hide behind. Before long she heard Eli call her name.

"That all you brought for lunch?" He motioned to her meager salad bowl.

Audrey regarded him with wide eyes. "Um...yes."

Eli shook his head good-naturedly. "No wonder you're so pale, girl. You need some meat on your bones." He slide one of the pizza boxes over to her. "Eat all you can."

Involuntarily Audrey moved back from the box. "N-no thank you."

Eli wasn't about to let her get off easily. "Come on, Audrey," he cajoled. "You can't tell me that you don't like pizza. Or that you're full. You've hardly touched that salad- not that I blame you for not wanting that rabbit food."

Audrey shook her head again. By now she was the focus of the table as some of the other teachers attempted to persuade her to eat.

"If she doesn't want to eat, she doesn't want to," Jon told Eli. "Leave her alone. It's just pizza."

Eli shrugged and went back to his own eating, but the others continued to pressure the poor girl.

Jon watched quietly as Audrey finally caved to their desire. She reached for the box hesitantly and Jon noted that she was careful to touch as little of it as possible. He saw her hand tremble as she lifted the pizza slice away from its container and her eyes close as she took a bite as though she were ingesting something terrible.

As soon as Audrey had put her hand on the box the focus shifted from her once more. Hidden behind the veil of her hair, she stared at the food that she had set down on a napkin. Beads of sweat formed on her temples and above her lip. She felt sick. She glanced up at the people around her, all engaged in their own conversations. If she was quite no one would notice her leaving.

* * *

Jon knew something was wrong from Audrey's initial reaction to the mention of food. He let her leave the cafeteria completely before excusing himself and going after her. Unfortunately, she was already out of the hall before he got there. He reasoned that she probably went to bathroom- not exactly a place where he could follow her. However, he had a feeling that she wouldn't go back to the cafeteria. Glancing at his watch, he saw that lunch was nearly over and decided to wait for her in the classroom- he wanted to talk to her before the next period.

Jon pulled out his keys to unlock the door of the classroom, but to his surprise it was already open.

"Audrey?"

The response he received was the sound of metal scraping over the tile floor and heavy breathing. Jon closed the door solidly behind him.

In the corner of the room with her back to him, Audrey was crouched down over the trashcan.

"Aw, Audrey!" he exclaimed, rushing over to her. She was shaking violently and whimpering in pain.

Not quite sure what to do, Jon knelt beside her and put his hand on her back. She continued to wretched over the trashcan, but only dry heaves were left. With one hand, he gently drew her hair back from her face to keep it out of the trash. Tears were streaming down her face and her hands tightly gripped the metal sides of the receptacle. She felt Jon beside her, asking if there was anything he could do for her. She felt his hand let go of her hair and slide over her shoulders. Too tired to resist, she let him hold her as she sobbed all the more.

* * *

"Remember, if it doesn't work tonight, you get your money back tomorrow," Cory told the last customer of the day, with a large grin and a wink. "Thank you and come again."

"Check this out, Cory," Shawn said eagerly, thumbing through a wad of bills. "We made a hundred and twenty-five bucks! We're millionaires!"

"Cool!" Cory took the wad of cash that Shawn handed him.

"I'll take that," Eric told them as he tried to snatch the money from his brother.

"Hey!" Cory exclaimed indignantly. "Whaddya think you're doing?"

"I'm taking my endorsement fees."

"You're taking half of our profits."

"My endorsement fees are fifty percent of the earnings, brother of mine." Eric explained coolly.

"That's not fair," Shawn chimed in. "You didn't even do anything. We came up with stuff."

"Yeah," Cory echoed. "You don't get half of the money because you didn't do half of the work."

"I did the most work," Eric argued. "I was celebrity endorser. If it weren't for me, no one would have looked twice at your little stand of goop."

"Oh, yeah?" Cory challenged as he climbed in the folding chair in order to look down on his brother. "Any senior could have done what you did and got us business. We don't need you." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared Eric down. "Tyler Brody would have promoted us for thirty percent profit." This last statement wasn't exactly true; Cory had never actually spoken to Tyler before, though Tyler had once told Cory to get out of his way.

Eric clearly didn't like the idea that he could be replaced. "You can't do that! I'm family. Forty percent and no less."

"Uh-huh, thirty."

"Forty."

"Thirty or you get the boot."

"No way. Twenty percent and that's final."

Cory stared at his brother for a moment, wondering if he had heard him right. Did he really say twenty percent?

Shawn grabbed a pen out of Cory's shirt pocket and hastily scribbled something down on a sheet of torn notebook paper.

"All right, Eric," Cory conceded, stepping down off his perch. "You win. Twenty percent it is."

"Ha," Eric replied. "Sucker."

"Yeah, I'm the sucker alright," Cory muttered.

"Now if you'll just sign here, Eric," Shawn said holding the sheet of paper out to him.

"What's this?"

"Just a contractual agreement about your profit from sales. You know, just so no one gets cheated." Shawn winked at Cory.

"Good idea, man," Eric took the pen from Shawn and signed his name. The two best friends just grinned at each other.

* * *

After Shawn parted ways with Cory at the end of the school day, he made his way back to his homeroom. Audrey was still there, erasing the chalkboard.

"Hey, Miss Andrews," he greeted her. "I didn't think you'd still be here."

"Yeah, I had a few things to finish. I'm just about ready to go."

"Jon said you weren't feeling too good at lunch." Shawn let his book bag slide onto an empty desk. "You okay?"

"Feeling very well," she corrected him gently. "I'm doing much better now, thank you."

"That's good." He swung his arms behind his back, not sure what to say next. "Need help with anything?"

"Nope, I think that's it." Audrey set the eraser on the chalk tray and clapped the dust off her hands. "Got a lot of homework tonight?"

"Are you kidding? All of it's from Feeny, too. I think he hates us and wants us to have no life."

"Somehow I doubt that," she laughed. "And besides, it's not all from him. I do know that you've got a book report due for Mr. Turner on Thursday."

Shawn grimaced as he picked up his book bag again and followed her out of the classroom. "Hey, Miss Andrews, considering our relationship and all, you think maybe you could get me an extension?"

Audrey put her arm around his shoulders. "Buddy, I think I can arrange it so that your report is due on Thursday at the beginning of class... Just like everyone else."

"Aw, come on."

"Sorry," she shrugged. Audrey pulled a set of keys out of her purse and flipped the lights of the room off. She shut the door and locked the classroom up.

"You know, Miss Andrews," Shawn said as he shifted his book bag to his other shoulder. "If you weren't feeling good..." he paused and corrected himself. " Feeling too well, maybe you shouldn't be home alone. I'm mean, something could happen. Maybe you should come home with us."

Audrey smiled lightly. "That's a sweet invitation, Shawn, but I don't think so."

"Why not?" asked a voice behind them. "I think it's a good idea."

They turned around to see Jon walking up to them.

"Jon, I really don't think that's be-"

"Come on, Miss Andrews," Shawn was awfully close to begging. "We always have a good time. Please?"

"Yeah, Audrey," Jon said. "Come with us. We can get those papers graded and done with tonight."

"And you can cook dinner, too, " Shawn added.

Jonathan looked at him disapprovingly. "She's not your personal chef."

"I know," Shawn returned undeterred. "She just cooks better than either of us."

"Look," Jon ignored his charge and turned back to Audrey. "I don't want you to cook. We'll get take out or something."

Audrey looked from Jon to Shawn and back again. Shawn gave her his best sad puppy-dog look. It was impossible to resist. She smiled and sighed.

"All right," she said. "I'll come on one condition... I get to cook."

* * *

Shawn dried the dinner dishes as Jonathan washed them while Audrey cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. Even though he still had his book report to work on after the dishes were done, Shawn didn't mind it so much with Audrey around. While he did his homework, Jon and Audrey would be doing their own schoolwork and for some reason it created such a relaxed atmosphere that Shawn almost enjoyed the work. Almost. When Audrey was with him and Jon, it was like being apart of a family and it helped cushion the hurt of his mom leaving and his dad taking off to find her without hearing much from him.

"Ya know, Jon, I've thinking..."

"That can't be good," Jonathan teased him.

"You oughta adopt Audrey."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm serious. It'd be great. Every night could be like this."

Jon smiled. "You can't really adopt someone over the age of eighteen."

Shawn shrugged and buffed a glass to a gloss. He whistled as he finished the rest of the dishes.

Though adoption was ridiculous, Jonathan understood where the notion came from. Things were different with Audrey around, comfortable and pleasant. The change in Shawn was amazing; he was like another person. Not the sullen, angry boy he was when his parents left him. Still the incident at lunch bothered him. There was something wrong with Audrey...something...he just wasn't sure what it was. She didn't eat much at dinner- she was still a bit queasy from earlier, so she said. At any rate, he was happy she had come over. Perhaps, more so than he should have been. He wasn't doing anything wrong, but if George Feeny ever found out, he could be in some boiling, hot water.


	6. Tuesday's Child is Full of Grace

**Cory and Shawn's Miracle Soap: Tuesday's Child is Full of Grace:**

An ear-splitting scream shook the Matthews' house early Tuesday morning. Amy grimaced at the eternal shriek as she set a plate full of hot cakes down in the center of the kitchen table. "Would it really be too much to ask for just one quiet morning?" Alan asked, pouring himself a second cup of coffee.

"Apparently so," Amy watched her youngest child thunder down the stairs. "Morgan, was that you screaming?"

"SWAMP THING IS IN THE BATHROOM!" she cried hysterically. "AND HE'S COMING TO GET ME!"

"Oh, sweetheart." Alan pulled Morgan into his lap and cradled her. "Swamp Thing isn't in the bathroom."

"Uh huh, he is, too. I saw him, Daddy!"

"Honey," Amy reached over to stroke Morgan's corn silk hair. "Swamp Thing was a good guy anyway, remember?"

"No, I don't," Morgan insisted, obviously shaken up by something. "I turned on the sink and he oozed out of it. He was all green and slimy."

"Sounds like two you-know-whos let her watch scary movies again," Alan said over his daughter's head.

Amy nodded in agreement. "And those you-know-whos are in trouble."

Eric was the first one downstairs.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." Eric grabbed for a hot cake with no intention of sitting down. His mother smacked his hand away, pulled a chair out from the table, and pointed for him to sit.

"What's with the squirt?" Eric asked nodding to Morgan whose face was buried in her father's chest. He sat down and again reached for breakfast. Amy handed him a fork and plate.

"It seems your sister had a nightmare last night," Alan said, awkwardly juggling Morgan and his food.

"I did not!" was Morgan's feverent, but muffled, response. "It was real. It happened this morning!"

"Did you let your sister watch a horror film last night?"

"No!" Eric exclaimed. "Absolutely not. Come on, Dad, we watched a Green Acres marathon last night. Cory and I both went to bed before it was over. When would we have had the chance to have watched anything else?"

"Then explain why Morgan woke up screaming this morning?" Amy stuck a napkin between Eric and the shirtsleeve he was about to wipe his mouth on.

"That was her this morning? Man, kid's got some lungs!"

"Morning, wonderful parents of mine," Cory chirped, joining his family. "What's with the squirt?"

Morgan removed her face from her father's shirt long enough say, "I am not a squirt!"

"Okay, sorree!" Cory reached for the hot cakes only to be reprimanded by his mother as Eric had.

"Sit down, use a plate and fork, and use a napkin not a sleeve," Eric said through a mouthful of food.

"And don't talk with your mouth full," Amy finished.

"Yuck, Eric, you just spewed crumbs everywhere!" Cory cried, raising arm in front of his face.

"That's not spewing. This is spewing!" Eric leaned over and showered his brother in hot cake debris.

"Mom!" Cory shouted.

"Eric!"

"Daddy, Swamp Thing is going to eat me!"

With that the Matthews' household erupted into a chaos that Mr. Feeny would have heard had he not already been on his way to school.

* * *

As Amy refereed her feuding sons, Alan appeased his daughter by inspecting the upstairs bathroom.

"He's in there, Daddy!" Morgan pointed fearfully at the sink from a safe distance outside of the bathroom.

"Come here, honey, and I'll show you that there's nothing to be afraid of."

"No!" Morgan refused to move.

Alan sighed and went in, making theatrical gestures as he inspected the bathroom so that Morgan could see him. There was nothing unusual about the room, except for a faint putrid odor.

"See, baby, there's nothing."

"Turn on the sink," Morgan demanded, backing up further across the hall.

With another sigh, Alan obliged and turned the facet on. Instead of water, a thin green sludge oozed out of it. It wasn't Swamp Thing, but it was something odd and did it ever stink.

"Oh, man," Alan muttered. "What is that stuff?"

"Amy!" he yelled. "Come here!"

"I told you it was Swamp Thing!" Morgan cried as she ran off to hide in her room.

* * *

"Oh, man. Oh, man. Shawn, this is the absolute best idea, we have ever had!" 

Cory and Shawn's business had tripled from the day before. Those who had used their "miracle" goop where raving about the results and demanding more. The boys were only too happy to oblige.

"Yep," Shawn said propping his feet up against the wall. "We have officially made it. We don't even need Eric anymore!"

"Yessiree," Cory sighed happily, making change for yet another satisfied customer. "I need eight more jars of the stuff."

Shawn lifted the tablecloth and pulled a box out from underneath it. The smile on his face faded significantly. "Uh, Cory?"

"Yeah, what? Hurry up will ya? The people want their miracle goo!"

"Well, the people ain't getting it," Shawn swallowed. "Apparently we forgot one little detail."

Cory turned to face his friend. "What? Shawn? What did we forget?"

"That we might run out." He turned the box upside down and shook it.

"Oh, no." Cory slapped his forehead. "How could we not see that!"

Shawn had no answer to that. The crowd that was gathered around their table was becoming restless.

"Quick, what do we do?" Cory glanced over his shoulder nervously. There were some disgruntled looking seniors in the group.

"Tell 'em we've got to restock, then take the money and head for the border," Shawn suggested.

"You want to flee to Canada?"

"No, Mexico. Canada's, like, a long way off."

"Huh?" Cory was momentarily confused. "Never mind about leaving the country. We'll just close up early and tell everyone to come back tomorrow."

"Okay," Shawn agreed. "Yeah, that might work."

"Hey, kid!" An unhappy looking teenage boy leaned against the table towards Cory. "Where's the merchandise?"

Cory gulped and glanced at Shawn. "Well, Tyler...buddy. It seems that we 've just run out. You'll have to come back tomorrow and get it."

"I already paid for the stuff," Tyler growled, leaning in even closer. "I want the stuff."

"Tyler, Tyler," Shawn said with a charismatic smile. "You understand that we're running an honest business here and well, honestly, we've just run out of supplies and can't restock until tomorrow." He motioned for Cory to hand him the pad of notebook paper that was lying next to the empty cardboard box. "We'll just give you this signed I.O.U and tomorrow you can give this to us and we'll give you what you ordered along with a free jar. How's that?"

The senior eyed the sheet of paper that had been handed to him. After a moment he shrugged. "All right."

"Whew!" Shawn let out a sigh of relief as Tyler departed through the crowd.

"Way to dodge that bullet," Cory commended his friend with a clap on the back.

"Thank you, thank you," Shawn responded. "No encore, please."

"You said it." Cory and Shawn announced to the rest of the crowd their predicament with a promise of new goop with the next day.

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Turner." George Feeny hurried to catch up with the English Lit teacher. He had the distinct impression that the young man had been avoiding him lately. "Jonathan." 

Jon stopped with his hand on the door to his classroom. "Yes, George?" There was an apprehensive edge in his voice. He was less than happy to see the principal it seemed that his supervisor was always haranguing him about one thing or another where Audrey was concerned. Though was no way Feeny could possibly know about the amount of time that Audrey was spending over at his apartment with him and Shawn, George had the irritating way of knowing just such things anyway. Internally, Jon cringed and braced himself for whatever was about to come.

"I just wanted to remind you about the faculty meeting this afternoon," Feeny answered cheerfully, unaware of the other teacher's worries. He paused a beat then held up his hands in a defensive manner. "And please, spare me the sarcasm this year."

Relief washed over Jon. "Me? Sarcastic?" he quipped, his good mood returning. "Never!"

"Right," The principal turned to go back to his office. "I'll see you there."

Suddenly, he remembered the reason for delivering the personal reminder to Jonathan. "Oh, and bring Miss Andrews with you." he added backing up a few paces.

"Why?"

Feeny gave the younger man a withering look. "So that she can experience the full range of teacher responsibilities by co-leading a club with you."

The English teacher grimaced.

"I thought we were supposed to encourage student teachers in their career choice," he responded. "Not scare 'em off with club duties."

"Just bring her, Mr. Turner." Feeny paused a moment. "I'd ask you not to give her any preconceived notions about faculty meetings, but it wouldn't do any good would it?"

Jonathan pretended to think about the comment. "Nah," he said finally with a twinkle in his eye. "Not. really."

"I thought so. See you at four." With a small smile Feeny turned on his heel and headed back to his office.

* * *

"I don't see what's so bad a heading a club, Jon," Audrey was saying as they headed to the teacher's lounge. "Sounds like fun actually." 

"You poor child," Jonathan shook his head in mock pity. "You really are new to this teacher thing, aren't you?"

"Oh, stop it," Audrey wrinkled her nose. "It isn't that bad."

"How much you wanna bet," he asked seriously. "Fifty bucks says you'll be begging me to put you out of your misery within a month."

"I'll take that bet, mister," she smirked. "And raise you a trip back home."

"Home?" he grinned. "As in the Big Apple?"

"Uh, huh."

"You got yourself a deal. Be prepared to lose, my dear." Jon held the door to the lounge open for her.

"Darling," she drawled coyly, flipping her hair as she walked pass him. "I don't make bets if the odds aren't one hundred percent in my favor."

"Aren't we cocky," he commented.

Most of the staff was already there when Jon and Audrey made their entrance. Mr. Feeny seemed mildly surprised to see them both in attendance.

Jonathan had just pulled up a chair for Audrey when he felt a hand slip around his arm.

"Hey, Jonny."

Jon turned halfway around. "Oh, hey, Kat." There didn't seem to be anything more he could say.

Katherine Tompkins waited for him say something further, and when he didn't, her attention turned to the redhead nearby. She looked back to Jon with an expectant look.

"Oh, yeah!" Jon turned abruptly nearly tripping on the seat he had retrieved for himself. "Kat, have you met Audrey?"

"Not officially, no," Katherine said smiling sweetly at the student teacher.

"Aud, this is Katherine Tompkins. She's teaches social studies here."

"Nice to meet you finally, Audrey," She said as the girl stood up to take her extended hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Audrey liked the social studies teacher immediately. Unfortunately, she could not tell Katherine that she had heard anything at all about her.

Jonathan, caught between the two women, seemed awfully eager to extract himself from the center. "We'd better get seated. Looks like things are about to start."

Katherine retreated to the back of the room, as there was no room to sit with Jon.

"She seems nice," Audrey commented off-handedly as Mr. Feeny took his place at the front of the room.

"Uh, huh." Jon slid a little lower in his seat.

Though she a bit confused by his discomfort, Audrey shrugged to herself and tried to listen to what the principal was saying. The task was made difficult due to Jonathan's quiet running commentary on each club that was brought up.

When the ski club was mentioned, Audrey perked up. Jon shook his head.

"Had that last year," he explained. "No ski club. Bad."

"And we have a special trip designated this year for the sophomore class. A trip to New York City is planned for later this fall. Whoever takes this will have their hands more than full and will, therefore, not have to take on a club as well."

Jon's hand shot up immediately. "We can take that."

Feeny raised an eyebrow. Many thoughts went through his head. Was it really a good idea to let those two loose on the City...together? Of, course it made sense that they head the excursion, as both knew New York well. There was split second of indecision. Then he proceeded. "Yes, that will do quite well."

Jonathan grinned and Audrey was thrilled that things were working out so well. She would be able to return home, see her father, and be with Jon.

_Whoops_, she thought._ Where did that last part come from?_

"And of course we will need several chaperones to go on the trip as well," Feeny continued, carefully watching the duos reaction to his next statement. "Miss Tompkins, would you care to go along?"

Katherine looked over at Jonathan. He wasn't looking at her.

"Yes, Mr. Feeny. I think that would be fun."

Jonathan's grin faded slightly. Feeny took note of it.

"Good," he said, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

The meeting wore on for a long while. Audrey couldn't wait to tell her father that she was going to be coming home soon. Jonathan sat silently besides her, lost in thought. She was disappointed that he didn't seem more excited.

"Everything all right?" she whispered. Her blue eyes shone with concerned.

"Sure," he said. "Hey, you coming over again tonight?"


	7. Wenesday's Child is Full of Woe

**Cory and Shawn's Miracle Soap: Wednesday's Child is Full of Woe**

Alan Matthews shut the door firmly behind him. He held a rolled up newspaper under one arm and a cup in his hand. In the few minutes that it had taken to walk to the street corner where the paperboy insisted on dropping the circular, he'd had a very interesting conversation with several of the neighbors. It seemed that "Swamp Thing" was launching an all- out invasion on the neighborhood.

Amy looked up when she heard husband come into the kitchen. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Uh," Alan ran a hand through his sandy hair. "It seems that we aren't the only ones with a green sludge problem."

"Oh?" Amy looked concerned. They had been unable to use the showers due to the mess in the pipes.

"Yeah, Mr. Carson said that a nasty green goop was oozing out of their kitchen sink. It was coming out of Mrs. Steinberg's toilet."

Amy made a face. "How awful. Sounds like the same thing we're dealing with."

Alan nodded. "So it does."

"What on earth could have caused it?"

"Who knows? Carson said that he called Waste Management and they're sending someone out to look at the sewer system."

"I hope they can clean up the mess," Amy commented taking a jug of milk out the refrigerator. "That stuff could make the kids sick."

Alan nodded in agreement.

"Kids!" Amy yelled up the stairs. "Breakfast!"

* * *

Cory was anxious about the new batch of goop that he and Shawn had concocted the night before. As it turned out, neither boy had been able remember exactly what had been put into the original batch. In a panic, they had mixed together whatever they could get their hands on. Their miracle goo was now more like a minty paste.

"It was sure nice of Janitor Bud to let us put those boxes in the janitor's closet," Shawn said, randomly pulling books out of his locker and putting them in his bag. "I don't think I could have gotten them into my locker."

"I hope this stuff works the same," Cory replied worriedly. "It doesn't look the same as before..or smell the same."

"So, we'll just add 'new and improved' to the sign and call it good."

"What if it's bad?"

Shawn shrugged and took a brown paper bag out his bag and stuck it on the top shelf of his locker.

"Since when do you bring lunch to school?" Cory jabbed at the bag.

"Since Audrey started making it," Shawn smiled coolly.

"What's this?" Cory's eyes lit up as he smelled some juicy gossip on the horizon. "You're on a first name basis now. Shawn? What haven't you been telling me?"

Shawn shrugged. "Nothing."

Cory just looked at him.

"I'm serious, Cory," he said slamming the locker door. Cory involuntarily flinched as something usually fell out of his locker and hit him when Shawn shut his door.

"But she's been over at Mr. Turner's a lot lately," Cory prodded. "Hasn't she?"

Shawn clamped his hands over his friend's mouth and looked about wildly, afraid that someone might have overheard. When he was satisfied that no one had been paying attention to them, Shawn answered him.

"Yeah, she has." He looked away briefly. "I think Jon really likes her."

"But isn't he seeing Miss Tompkins?"

Shawn shrugged again. "Yeah, but...I don't know, Cor. Things are different with Audrey around. I can't explain it. I think Jon feels the same way."

"Has he said something?" Cory was no longer interested in gossip. Jonathan Turner was one of the best teachers they ever had and one of the most caring, not to mention the coolest. Audrey had become a close second favorite teacher to Mr. Turner and if the two were to, well...Cory wanted the best for both of them.

"Not in so many words," Shawn replied quietly. "I mean he's never come out and said anything. But you should hear him, Cor. Audrey's all he talks about." He paused a beat. "How'd you know that she's been over a lot."

Cory smiled. ''Cause she's all you talk about."

The boys walked in silence to their next class.

"It'd be kinda of cool if they got together," Cory said thoughtfully.

Shawn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It would be, wouldn't it?"

They walked a little further.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah, Cor?"

"What if our miracle goo is bad?"

* * *

"Finally!" Jon let out a breath of relief as the bell rang. He clapped his textbook shut and propped his feet up on his desk.

"What are you complaining about?" Audrey asked leafing through a stack of papers she had collected before the class ended. A few stragglers handed her their papers before the room was completely empty of students. "You didn't do anything. I had the class."

"I know," he grinned. "But I gotta say, Aud, you're sounding more and more like a teacher everyday." He reached for a sheet of scrap paper and slowly began to crumple it up. "It was hard to keep from throwing paper wads at you."

"Huh?" Audrey turned just as he launched the ball of paper at her. It hit her square on the nose.

"Hey!" she yelped as he laughed. "What if a student had seen you?" She retrieved the paper from the floor. "You'd be setting a lousy example."

"Ah, but no one saw!" Jon held his hands up to shield himself from the projectile that had been thrown back at him.

"Seriously, though," he said, picking up the paper wad once more and throwing it, this time, into the trash can. "You're doing great. And so agreeable, too. Being the cooperating teacher wouldn't be so undesirable if all interns were like you."

"Well," Audrey smiled, returning to her paperwork. "I've got a pretty agreeable cooperating teacher."

Jon stood up and walked over to her.

"You feel up to trying the cafeteria again?" he asked. "No pizza this time. I promise."

Audrey's smile tightened and her spine stiffened. She kept her eyes focused on the papers she was putting into her bag.

Jon noticed the change in her posture. He reached over and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey," he said, trying to get her to look at him. "It's okay if you don't want to."

"No, no." Audrey looked up suddenly. "It's fine. Really." She laughed nervously. "It's been two months. I can't stay holed up in here all year."

Jon let his hand drop from her shoulder. She was hiding something, he was sure of it. There was some reason why she had such an aversion to the cafeteria. But what was it?

"No," he said decidedly. "We'll eat in here."

Audrey looked at him in puzzlement. "We?"

Jon smiled in bemusement. "Yeah, we. You know, as in you and me."

"Okay." Audrey flushed, excited that it would just be the two of them. She figured it was a close to a date as she was likely to get with him.

Audrey was left alone while Jon went to get his food from the cafeteria. He had refused to let her fix him anything for lunch the night before, declaring that she was a guest, not a cook, and therefore didn't need to spend all her time in the kitchen. That was fine with her- she busied herself with cleaning around the apartment. Jon hadn't been too thrilled with that either. Shawn however, had been very happy that Audrey had uncovered his bed from beneath a pile of clothes and other miscellaneous items.

Audrey went to retrieve her own lunch from the refrigerator in the faculty lounge. It was a brown paper bag that contained a small Caesar salad minus the Caesar dressing and a half of a pint of skim milk. She clutched it tightly as she went back to the classroom.

She was only a few yards away from the door when Eli intercepted her.

"Hey, Audrey," he said, lightly touching her arm. He looked upset.

"Hi, Eli," she returned with a concerned smile.

"Look, I just want to apologize for yesterday." Sheepishly, he dug his hands into his pockets. "Jon told me about you getting sick after the pizza thing."

Audrey relaxed. "I'm fine. It's okay, Eli," she said sincerely. "Really. No harm done." He looked so distressed and remorseful that it pained Audrey. She admired Eli and didn't want him to worry over her. Besides, yesterday wasn't his fault; there was no way he could have known what pizza would do to her. "Apology accepted."

Eli let out a held breath. "Great," he grinned, sounding relieved. "So you'll join us for lunch again?"

Audrey froze. What could she say? That if it wasn't for Jon she would do no socializing during the lunch hour? How could she explain why that was? She couldn't, Audrey knew that much.

"Not today," she said, skirting around directly answering the question he asked. "Jon and I have some work to do." This wasn't actually true nor was it a lie; she had no idea why Jon wanted to have lunch in the classroom. He had never joined her before so she assumed that this was school related.

A slow smile spread across Eli's face. His eyes danced in amusement. "Oh, I see," he said with a funny, cock-eyed smile. "Well, that's a whole 'nother thing then. I'll see you later, Audrey."

Without waiting for her to respond, Eli walked away passing Jon in the hall on his way to the cafeteria.

"Hey, man," he greeted his friend with a sly smile and jerked his head in the direction of the classroom. "Have a nice lunch."

"Okay," Jon mumbled to himself, dismissing Eli's curious behavior.

"What was that all about?" he asked Audrey.

The student teacher could only shrug.

* * *

Eli wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from his plate of Salisbury steak. Or at least he thought it was Salisbury steak. The school menu said "mystery meat", so he couldn't be sure.

He set his tray down by Katherine Tompkins, who had the wisdom to bring her lunch from home.

"What's wrong, Eli?" she asked in reference to the look of disgust on his face.

"Oh, nothing," he said poking tentatively at the so-called meat with a fork. "I've just lost my appetite, that's all."

"Is Jon coming?"

"Coming where?" Eli opted for the mashed potatoes instead of the steak.

"To lunch," she replied, trying to keep a casual tone to her voice.

"He's eating with Audrey. They have work or something to do, I think."

"Oh." Katherine wasn't very happy knowing that. Lately, Jon was always working with Audrey or so it seemed. Though she was sure it was only her imagination, Katherine was almost sure that she could smell Audrey's perfume when she was over at Jon's place.

"Hey, Eli." Katherine leaned her elbows against the table. "What do you know about Audrey?"

Eli put his fork down and thought for a moment. "Not a lot. I haven't been around her a whole lot. You'd have-" abruptly he caught himself before he said "You'd have to ask Jon." That probably wouldn't be the best thing to say. "You'd have to ask her, I guess." He smiled. "I know she's from New York City- the samearea Jon's from. Mom's been gone since she was thirteen. I don't about her dad. Um, she was valedictorian of her class. Oh, and she was a ballet student at Julliard."

That caught Katherine's attention. "Really?"

Eli nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. She was a real prodigy apparently. Didn't have to audition or anything. She was asked to attend after the department head saw her in some ballet while she was studying at the School of American Ballet."

"You're kidding." Katherine was incredulous. She had long been an avid ballet fan. In fact, years ago, she had been a dancer herself with a dream of dancing for the American Ballet Company. Unfortunately, that dream never came to pass- she didn't have the feet. There was no room in a prestigious company for a flat-footed dancer. "How did she end up student teaching?"

"I don't know," Eli shrugged. "Something happened and she left."

Katherine sat back in her seat as Eli became immersed in conversation with another colleague.

_Unbelievable_, she thought. She wondered what could have made Audrey leave Julliard. She didn't seem to have any family or medical problems that would have forced her out. Of course, Katherine didn't know that for sure. Or could it be that the girl just a spoiled brat who was used to everything being handed to her and when she tired of Julliard went onto something else?

_What I wouldn't have given to have had an opportunity like she did_, Katherine thought with a wave of regret. _Nothing could have made me give it up._

* * *

Despite having no real interest in dance- he wouldn't be caught dead at a ballet- Jon was absolutely fascinated by the fact that Audrey was a ballet dancer.

"So you just gave it up," Jon said. "Just quit?"

Audrey neatly and methodically cut the lettuce of her salad into one-inch squares. "It wasn't that simple. Dancing was my life. I lived and breathed it. It's what I grew up doing. It felt like my legs had been cut off when I had to leave Julliard and ABC."

"Do you still dance any?"

Audrey nodded. "An hour and a half before school. Then three hours after I get off of work at Hannigan's."

"Man." Jon whistled low. "That's dedication." He shook his head in admiration, then said, "I didn't know you worked at Hannigan's."

"Yeah, well, I gotta pay bills someway."

"I guess so," Jon replied. "I go to Hannigan's all the time. You got the graveyard shift, I'm guessing."

"Yep," Audrey slowly closed her empty milk carton and set it neatly inside of the paper bag. "I like it there. Waitressing's what I know. I used to work at the Bavarian Inn back home."

"I know the place," Jon nodded with a distant look in his eyes. "You didn't work the bar did you?" He gave her a disapproving look. "I wouldn't want you to work the bar- some real weirdoes hang around there."

"No," Audrey pretended to be exasperated by his questioning. "I didn't work the bar. I just turned twenty-one in May. I couldn't have if I had wanted to."

"Good," Jon said putting Audrey's lunch bag on his tray to throw it away. "I would have had a problem with that."

Audrey laughed and shook her head. "And so what if I did? What could you have done about it? Huh?"

Jon grinned at her teasing. "Seriously, Aud, what made you leave Julliard?"

* * *

"Cory, I'm telling you to relax," Shawn said as the boys arrived at the Matthews' house. "There can't be that much difference in the stuff we used to make the new goo."

"Yeah, but Shawn, that new stuff was the same as the old stuff and you know it." Cory worriedly wiped his brow as he opened the back door with his free hand.

"Okay, so it didn't smell the same. That's not necessarily a bad thing. The original stuff really stunk bad."

"I'm telling you, this is going to explode in our face."

"Why would you say that?" Shawn asked, dropping his book bag inside the door of the kitchen.

"Because when we first started this, I said that we'd be rich, famous. That we'd go from nobodies to somebodies. But I know something bad's going to happen because I'm absolutely wrong about everything. Do I have to remind you about the wrestling team incident."

Shawn cringed at the memory. "Yeah, you weren't exactly batting a thousand there."

"No, I wasn't." Cory opened the refrigerator door. "You want something?"

"Soda'd be great."

Cory grabbed a coupled cans of Pepsi out of the back of the refrigerator and rifled through the cabinets for a snack.

"Hey, Cor," Shawn said as he sat down. Cory handed him a soda and dumped a package of Oreos into a bowl. "You think your folks would mind if I stayed for dinner?"

"Nah," Cory replied through an Oreo stuffed mouth. "I take it Miss Andrews isn't going to be over tonight."

Shawn made a face and reached for the bowl of cookies. "No, Jon's got a date with Miss Tompkins. I don't wanna be in the way."

"Too bad," Cory said. "I mean about Miss Andrews."

"I know what you meant."

"Hey," Cory turned around suddenly. "I wonder where everyone is? Mom hasn't yelled at us for eating junk food yet."

"Yeah," Shawn said. "That is odd."

The boys got up from the table leaving a mess of cookie crumbs and soda drippings behind.

"MOM!" Cory shouted at the top of his lungs as they walked into the living room.

"I'm upstairs, Cory," came the response. "And don't yell. I'm on the phone."

As Cory and Shawn stomped up the stairs they could hear Mrs. Matthews' end of the phone conversation.

"Yes, I know that, Alan. But we have a serious problem. That stuff is backing up the drains and the toilets. NO, I don't want to pour anything down the drain- I don't know that that won't make it worse."

Cory and Shawn leaned into the doorway of the master bedroom. Amy waved to Shawn when she saw him. She rolled her eyes at something her husband was saying. She put one hand over the phone's mouthpiece.

"Staying for dinner, Shawn?"

"Yeah, if you don't care."

Amy gave him a thumbs up and returned to her conversation. "No, Alan, I'm not going to do that. I'm going to call a plumber. Yes. Yes, I love you, too. Goodbye."

"What's that all about?" Cory asked as his mother hung up the phone.

"Oh, we're having a problem with drains and sewer. You father wanted me to try pouring Drain-o down the drains to try to clear them out. But we need a professional to fix this."

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked. Cory hadn't mentioned that there were any plumbing problems at his house.

'I'll have to show you."

The boys followed her to the master bath.

A thick, green goop was slowly dripping from the faucet.

"Whoa, does that smell!" Shawn waved his hand in front of his nose. Cory pinched his nostrils closed.

"I know. It's in all the sinks in the house and in the neighborhood. No one knows what it is," Amy explained.

"I don't think I want to know what it is!" Cory exclaimed.

"It looks and smells like that nasty stuff Cory whipped up last week." Eric had just arrived home from school and joined the three of them in the bathroom.

"What stuff?" Amy asked eying her youngest son suspiciously.

"You know, Mom, that stuff that nearly burned my face off but cleared up my zit."

"You know," Amy paused thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it..."

Cory and Shawn exchanged looks. Neither one liked where the conversation was going. They pushed past Eric and hightailed it to Cory's room slamming the door behind them.


	8. Thursday's Child Has Far To Go

**Cory and Shawn's Miracle Soap: Thursday's Child Has Far to Go**

Early Thursday morning, Cory plodded down the stairs into his kitchen. He stared bleary-eyed at an open refrigerator as he struggled to wake up. His sleep the night before had been plagued with nightmares about the goop and he hadn't slept well.

Pulling a bowl out of the cabinet near the sink and a large spoon from the drawer, Cory found the most sugar packed cereal in the house. As he dumped the contents of the box into his bowl, he silently prayed that Morgan hadn't picked through it already and taken the good stuff.

"Ah, Lucky Charms," he muttered. "Breakfast of champions."

"I think that would actually be Wheaties, sport." Alan finished tying his tie as he walked into the kitchen. "Why are you eating out of a mixing bowl?"

"Huh?" Cory stared at his dish. "Oh, I just grabbed it."

"Uh-huh. Looks like someone didn't sleep very well last night." Alan poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to his son.

"Green stuff," Cory murmured quietly. "Lots of green stuff everywhere." He looked up at his dad. "Morgan's Swamp Thing came after me in my dreams."

"I see," Alan said. "And Swamp Thing coming after you wouldn't have anything to do with a guilty conscious, would it?"

A plumber had come out to the Matthews' house late Wednesday night to check their pipes. The green goo blocking the drains was some sort of mixture of household products. The goo was heavy and slow moving; water wouldn't move it or through it. The longer it set in the pipes the more it thickened and it had started to congeal. After talking with Amy, Alan had a feeling that Cory might know what was in the pipes and wanted to give him a chance to confess.

Cory frowned, his brow knit together in thought. "No." He paused. "Should it be?"

Alan sighed. "You tell me, kid."

Cory shook his head and shrugged.

"Cory, what did you do with that stuff you and Shawn made last weekend?"

"Ummm..." Cory gulped and stared at his bowl of cereal. What was he supposed to say? He didn't quite know what selling the goo had to do with the sink backing up, but he had a sinking feeling that his father would not approve of him selling it to his classmates. "Uh, I don't know?"

It was Alan's turn to shake his head. "Wrong answer."

"Okay, fine." Cory pushed his bowl away and flopped back against the chair. "After Eric had the stuff on his face and it cleared up his acne, we kinda canned what wasn't washed down the sink and sold it at school."

This wasn't quite what Alan was expecting. He had figured that the junk had been put down the drain instead of being properly disposed, but selling it? "You did what!"

"Uh, sold it?" Cory could tell by the look on his dad's face that he was in big trouble.

Alan put his hands over his face and said nothing. After a moment he ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He glanced at Cory.

"Why?"

Cory shrugged and kicked the leg of the table.

"I take it Shawn was in on this too, huh?" Alan was still trying to absorb what his son had just told him.

"Yeah."

"Go get ready for school," Alan sighed once more and picked up his coffee mug.

"That's it?" Cory wasn't sure if not having a verdict on punishment was good or bad.

"For now. But don't plan on doing anything or going anywhere after school. You come straight home."

"Yes, sir."

Cory got up from the table.

"And, Cor."

"Yes?"

"You might as well bring Shawn with you."

Cory shook his head as he trudged up the stairs. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

"For next Tuesday," Audrey walked in front of the class. "I want you to choose a passage from your favorite poem of Edgar Allan Poe's and illustrate it. Be prepared to talk about it during class."

Topanga's hand went up. A few students in the back of the class muttered to each other.

Audrey nodded to Topanga. "Yes, Miss Lawrence?"

"What medium do you want us to use for the project?"

"I want you to use your imagination." Audrey picked up an 11"x 14" sheet of Bristol board from the desk. She held it in front of her so the class could see the graphite drawing on its front. The drawing was a detailed sketch of an terrified-looking old man with an odd-looking eye sitting in a darkened bedroom clutching a corner of his blanket. A thin streak of light stretched across the four-poster bed to a mirror. The reflection in the mirror revealed that the bedroom door was cracked open and someone was watching the old man. Behind the man reaching around the bed as if to strangle him was a foreboding black shadow. "I did this during my freshman year in high school not too long ago. Does anyone know what poem this is from?"

Audrey handed the piece to Topanga and indicted that she should pass it around to the rest of the room when she was done looking at it.

A few people were still waiting to see the picture when Shawn's hand went up.

"Yes, Shawn?"

"It's from 'The Tell-Tale Heart', right?"

Audrey smiled. "I'm impressed. It is indeed. Anyone care to take a guess at the exact passage that it's from?"

The class, including Shawn and Cory, flipped through their lit book looking for the passage.

Topanga's hand went up again. "I think it's '...and Death had stalked with his black shadow before him..." She looked up at Audrey. "Am I close?"

"You're dead on it," Audrey winked. "You can use whatever material you want to use on this project. Within reason. Don't go for the easiest, most obvious thing to do. Choose something different, find something hidden in those poems."

The bell rang over the finish of her instructions. "Remember they're due on Tuesday!"

The class filtered out of the room, but Topanga pushed her way over to Audrey.

"Miss Andrews?" she said timidly.

Audrey turned around and smiled. "Whatcha need, Topanga?"

"Oh, nothing, really." She pushed her bangs out of her face. "I just wanted to say that I really enjoy it when you teach. And that I hope you stay here and teach after your internship."

"Thanks, Topanga." Audrey squeezed the girl's shoulder. "That means a lot to me."

Topanga glanced over to the front corner of the room. She looked back at Audrey and grinned. "And I'm not just saying that so Mr. Feeny will give you a good review."

"I quite agree with you, Miss Lawrence," Feeny walked over to the two girls with a smile on his face. "I, too, hope that Miss Andrews will consider staying on here."

Audrey blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Feeny."

George nodded to her and walked Topanga out of the room.

"Hey," Jon leaned into the room after the principal had left. "Is it safe to come in yet?"

Audrey laughed and waved him in.

"How'd it go?"

Audrey wrinkled her nose. Mr. Feeny had been sitting in on the classroom that morning to view her progress. Jon hadn't been allowed to be in the room while the review was going on. "Pretty well, I think," she said, putting away her teaching materials. "I was so nervous though."

"I'm sure you did fine," he smiled. Jon noticed the picture lying on the desk. He carefully picked it up and studied it.

"'Tell-Tale Heart'?" he asked.

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, freshman English project," she explained.

"Wow, that's good." He gave her a sidelong glance. "You got anymore amazing talents I don't know about?"

"That?" Audrey pointed to the picture. "That's not talent- that was an assignment." She grinned at him. "I thought about being an Art major, but art isn't a very lucrative career. Of course, neither is dancing." She made a face. "What about you? Did you ever consider something other than teaching?"

Jon nodded. "Oh, yeah. For a long time a I wanted to be a pro hockey player."

Audrey raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Why didn't you?"

Jon laughed. "I dunno. It was a lot of things, I guess. I played in leagues throughout school, but somewhere along the way I decided I wanted to do something more worthwhile with my life. And that concussion I got at a junior league tryout didn't help."

"Wait," Audrey said. "I gotta ask. Rangers or Islanders?"

"Rangers, of course!"

"Good," Audrey smiled. "I'm a die-hard Rangers fan so if you had said Islanders, we might not have been able to work together anymore."

Jon rolled his eyes at her. "Sure," he said. His expression became serious. "Hey, Aud."

"Hmm?" She turned and sat next to him on the desk.

"You never told me why you left Julliard."

"Oh, Jon," she sighed. "Why do you want to know that? That was a long time ago."

"No, it wasn't," he said. "It was barely three years ago. What happened?"

The conversation was making Audrey extremely uncomfortable. She wished for nothing more than to be able to tell him- to tell him about the terrible year prior to her departure from the fine arts college, about her problem... But she couldn't. There was no way. He would think she was a terrible person; a weak, sick person. She was convinced that if he knew then he would want nothing to do with her. And she couldn't stand the thought of that.

"It's really not that important."

Jon shrugged. He seemed disappointed. "Okay," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't be upset," Audrey pleaded worriedly. "It's just-" Her face twisted as though she might cry. She wrung her hands in distress.

Jon slipped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm not upset," he assured her in a quiet voice. "I wish you felt like you could trust me enough to tell me what happened that was so terrible. But it's okay if you don't."

"Jon, it-"

Jon stopped her from saying more by putting a finger against her lips. "Say no more," he said with a smile. "Let's forget about it and go get something to eat."

He let go of her and retrieved his leather jacket from the chair of his desk. Audrey wasn't convinced that he wasn't at least hurt by her refusal to talk to him about Julliard. She vowed to herself to work up the courage to tell him...someday.

"I don't really want to go to the cafeteria today," she said, hesitantly, still worried that he was disappointed with her.

"Me neither," Jon said, handing her purse and jacket to her. "We don't have cafeteria duty today, so I thought we'd go out and get something. We can start planning the New York trip; it's going to be here before you know it."

He felt regretful that his questions about Julliard had upset her so. It must be something serious for her not to tell him. She had been so open about most everything else- she was rather reluctant to discuss her father, but he could understand that. Parent-offspring relationship weren't always the best. Aside from that, he felt he knew her as well as he knew almost anyone. At least he thought he did. Pushing away his concerns and suspicions for the time being, he helped Audrey with her coat.

"You ever been to Poe Cottage?" he asked as they headed out of the room.

"Only every time my dad took me to the Bronx," she smiled, glad for the change of subject. "Poe's my all-time favorite author."

"Mine, too," Jon said, sensing a release of the earlier tension. "I love his works. I always thought it would've been cool to live in the house. You know, to see if his muse was still there."

"No kidding!" she exclaimed. "And here I thought I was the only whoever wanted to do that! Did you go to that Poe discussion group at the library a few weeks back?"

"No, unfortunately. Kat didn't want to go. She's not a Poe fanatic. Says he too morbid and depressing."

"Know what I feel like eating?" Audrey skipped a few step ahead of him, feeling as light as a bird.

"What?"

"Pizza!" She smirked at him mischievously.

He stared at her. "Are you kidding me?"

* * *

Cory and Shawn didn't even have a chance to set up their table before kids swarmed them. They all had angry red faces. Literally.

The noise coming from the crowd was getting louder and Shawn was beginning to worry. Not about the reason for everyone's unrest, but that the melee would bring Feeny around to see what the commotion was about. He really didn't need to get in trouble right now.

"Hey!" An angry baritone boomed over the mob. Tyler the senior shoved his way to front. Menacingly, he lunged at the boys, stopped only by the card table they were standing behind.

"Well, Tyler, nice ta see ya," Cory smiled weakly. He knew that some had gone very wrong with their product. He was just praying that the rash on the hulking senior's face didn't have anything to do with it.

"Look at what your stupid soap did to my face!"

"Oh, no," Cory moaned. "Shawn! Do something."

Shawn wasn't too eager to get out from under the table. Cory was all but dragged him out from underneath it and he hit his head on the edge as he stood up.

"Tyler!" Shawn said, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice. "Whoa, buddy. Check out the face."

"You think this is bad, Hunter?" Tyler leaned forward and growled.

"I'd say so," Shawn gulped.

"This is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to yours and Matthews'!"

"Tyler, you know, you really ought to see someone about managing that anger."

The senior was in no mood for wisecracking.

"Is everyone up here for the same reason?" Cory wondered aloud. It was a comment he probably should have keep to himself.

The crowd responded with one resounding roar.

"Shawn, you know how I told you that Mom and Dad think our soap is what caused the sewer back up?"

"Yeah." Shawn started to back up as the mob advanced.

"And you know how they were going to call Mr. Turner and have a meeting tonight to punish us?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I have good news."

"What's that?"

"I don't think we're going to live to get grounded."

Shawn looked at Cory with wide-eyes. "Some people might think that's good news."

A shout came from the crowd to "get them" and someone yelled that they were going to tell Feeny.

"Shawn?"

"What, Cory?"

"I think now is a good time to flee to Mexico."

"Me, too."

With that Cory and Shawn tipped over the card table to create a distraction and ran off down the hall as fast as they could.

* * *

After school, Cory and Shawn took their own sweet time walking home. The only thing worse than being punished was being punished at a group meeting.

"Why could they just've talked to each other on the phone?" Cory needed to whine to a sympathetic ear and he had a feeling that Shawn was the only one who would pity him at the moment. "Is really necessary that my parents drag Mr. Turner all the way over here just to tell us we're grounded?"

Shawn shuffled his feet in the grass. "Man, this day could not get any-"

"Don't say it!" Cory frantically shoved a hand over his friend's mouth. Shawn looked at him in bewilderment. "The moment you say it," Cory told him. "Things get even...you know."

"What?" Shawn pulled Cory's hand off his mouth. "Worse? Com'n, Cor, the day really couldn't get much worse."

Cory threw his hands up in the air and looked towards the heavens. "Oh, there you said it! We are doomed."

"Cor, it's just your mom and dad and Jon. It's not like there's going to be an audience or anything. At least Feeny won't be there."

"Don't count on it," Cory replied opening the back door. "The man lives right over that fence."

Shawn shook his head as they entered the house. Amy was there to meet them. She didn't look happy.

"Go sit on the couch until Jonathan gets here. You two really took a risk in wasting so much time coming home."

Eager to get out from under Amy's frigid glare, Cory and Shawn slunk into living room.

Before long the front door bell rang and Alan came down the stairs to get it, casting a glance at the boys.

"Hi, Jonathan," Alan greeted the English teacher grimly. "Sorry, to have to call you over under these circumstances."

Jon nodded. "Yeah, me, too."

"Oh, no," Shawn breathed, a look of horror on his face. "It can't be."

"What?" Cory wanted to know, craning his neck to see what was wrong.

"What's she doing here?"

Cory looked over his friend's shoulder and saw why he was so mortified. Audrey was with Jon.

Cory paled. "Oh, boyee!"

"I'm really sorry," Alan was saying. "That you had to bring your girlfriend to this too." He smiled apologetically at Audrey.

Jon didn't seem to know how to respond to that, so Audrey stepped forward. "I'm not his girlfriend," she said extending her hand.

_Not that I wouldn't want to be_, she thought.

"I'm Audrey Andrews, the student teacher."

"Oh, of course!" Alan exclaimed as he recognized her name. "Cory's talked a lot about you. Please come in."

As they stepped into the living room, Jon shot Shawn a displeased looked.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here, Audrey," Alan said gesturing for them to have a seat. "Maybe the boys will be so embarrassed to get in trouble in front of you that they won't do something like this again."

Audrey gave Cory and Shawn a questioning look. The boys couldn't meet her gaze.

"Fat chance of that, Dad." Eric came thought the kitchen door with a bowl of popcorn. Morgan trailed behind him. They plopped down in front of the coffee table facing the culprits.

"No audience, huh?" Cory snapped at his friend, pointing to his brother and sister.

Shawn gave him a sheepish look. "At least Feeny isn't here."

The kitchen door swung open again. This time Amy came out and joined her husband by the couch. George Feeny followed her.

Shawn's jaw dropped and Cory glared at his shoes.

"I know I'm wrong about absolutely everything," Cory grumbled to Shawn. "But you're not doing so hot today yourself."

"Why is he here?" Shawn was flabbergasted by their principal's attendance to their punishment meeting.

Feeny shot him a silencing look. "I'm here, Mr. Hunter, because it seems you and Mr. Matthews' have been peddling a sewage-blocking mixture to your peers as acne medication. How you do explain this one?"

"This is going to be good," Eric whispered to Morgan who was stuffing popcorn into her cheeks.

"I'm a chipmunk!" she told him.

"Eric..." Alan gave his eldest child a Look. "Upstairs. Now. Take Morgan with you."

"Aw, man!" Eric huffily got up and took the popcorn bowl from his sister.

"But I wanna watch Cory and Shawn get in trouble," she protested as Eric led her away.

"Shhh," Eric put a finger to his lips. He and Morgan walked up to the landing and then quietly sat down, watching the proceedings from between the banisters.

"I believe Mr. Feeny asked you a question," Jon said pointedly to Shawn.

Shawn looked to Cory for help. "Well.." he began with a sinking feeling that the explanation wasn't going to be good enough. "See we got really bored last Saturday so we decided to...um, mix some stuff together in the bathroom. Eric came in and kicked us out before we were done and he sorta put the stuff on his face. It cleared up his zit, so we thought, hey it works why not sell it to help others in need."

"How charitable of you," Mr. Feeny remarked.

Shawn smiled, not realizing that the principal was being sarcastic. "Yeah, it was."

Feeny rolled his eyes.

"It was irresponsible, Mr. Hunter," he said severely. "Selling something to other people as a facial product when you had no idea what it was or what it might do. Do you realize how serious this is? What if someone who used it had been allergic to something in it?" He paused and covered his mouth briefly with his hand. "But I don't suppose you boys thought of that, now did you?"

"No, sir," Cory mumble, deeply embarrassed. It was true that they had never thought about the danger in what they were doing. How was it that something that sounded so good ended up so bad?

Shawn hung his head in shame. His cheeks flushed crimson. "We're sorry," he said sincerely. "It was stupid and we weren't thinking."

"No, you weren't," Jon agreed with him.

"Your mom told you to get rid of the stuff, correct?" Alan was addressing Cory. "But instead of throwing it away properly you rinsed some of it down the drain?"

"That's about it," Cory replied humbly.

"Okay," Amy said. "First part of the punishment. Cory, that stuff created quite a mess in both our house and the other houses on the block. So...any cleaning that has to be done due to the residue this junk left behind is to be done by you. Both at our house and any of the neighbors' houses that need it cleaned up."

"And you're going to help him," Jon added. "But not together."

"That's right," Alan said. "We think you two need to spend some time apart."

Cory slapped his hand to his forehead.

"But you said first part?" Shawn leaned forward and looked at Jon. "Does that mean there's a part two?"

Jon nodded. "George, care to tell them about part two?"

Feeny faced the boys with his arms folded across his chest. "First thing tomorrow you will bring me all the money from your little business venture and the notebook you kept on sales so that the profits can be redistributed to your customers. Then, for the next month, everyday after school for an hour and for three hours on Saturday, you both will be helping Janitor Bud clean the school building and grounds. Consider it as community service."

The boys groaned.

"I think that's about it, don't you, Alan?" Amy looked at her husband.

He nodded. "I think so."

Cory sat up. "So you're saying our punishment is just cleaning?"

"That's about all you're going to have time for during the week, sport." Alan said.

"And on weekends, you're grounded," Amy finished. "That's a given."

"Oh, man," Cory flopped roughly against the couch.

"Ouch, Cor," Shawn gave his friend a sympathetic smile. His smile faded when he caught sight of the look Jon was giving him.

"Same goes for you, Hunter," Jon said. "Now get your stuff and let's go."

The adults exchanged good-byes. Feeny made a note that Audrey had come with Jon. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Jon, Shawn, and Audrey left together.

This is not a good situation, he thought.

After they were out of the house, Jon turned to Shawn who sought sympathy from Audrey.

"You didn't put any of that stuff down my drain did you?"

* * *

Late that night, Audrey stumbled out of her bathroom. She felt cold, so cold. She shivered. Her skin felt disgustingly clammy. She leaned against the doorframe for support-she felt so weak. Dark thoughts invaded her consciousness. With a sudden burst of energy, Audrey turned and went back into the bathroom. She rummaged frenziedly through her medicine cabinet until she found a bottle of milk of magnesia. Hastily, she broke the seal and opened the bottle. With a fluid move, she tipped her head back and down the entire bottle. The second she did it, she regretted it. Her chest constricted until it was painfully tight. Her breath came in short, uneven gasps. She staggered out of the bathroom to the kitchen of her small apartment. Tears blurred her eyes as she scanned the room. Her gaze fell on the phone by the refrigerator. She dragged herself over to it and picked it up. Clutching the receiver, she stared at a blue post-it note on the refrigerator that read:

_If you want to talk or need anything, call me. -Jon_

Slowly she dialed his number, urgently needing to talk to him. She touched the last number, but instead of pressing "phone" she hit the off button. At two in the morning, Audrey collapsed on her couch and cried herself to sleep.


	9. Conclusion of Cory and Shawn's Miracle S

_**Author's Note:** A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed recently. I'm writing for you guys! A special thank you to Maggi, my offical critique-er :)_

_Disclaimer: The chapter titles for the Monday's Child is, etc. are from a Mother Goose rhyme, Monday's Child_.

* * *

**Cory and Shawn's Miracle Soap: Friday's Child is Loving and Giving**

Shawn stared at the wall during homeroom. He and Cory had been relegated to different parts of the room. As it turned out, their punishment included not sitting next to each other during class time.

"Shawn."

Shawn saw Jonathan looking at him with a frown- and standing on his head. Momentarily disoriented, he blinked.

"Audrey's that way," the teacher said quietly, pointing to the front of the classroom.

"Right," he said, still confused as to why Jon was upside down. Then it dawned on him. He was leaning his head over the back of his chair, consequently inverting his view. Once he sat up properly, his spatial orientation was restored.

Homeroom seemed to drag on forever despite the fact that Audrey was in charge of it. Cory's attention kept wandering. He wondered what kind of grueling chores were awaiting him and Shawn after school.

When the bell rang, Cory and Shawn bolted for the door.

"Shawn!"

Shawn froze just outside of the door, hoping Jon would think he didn't hear him.

"I know you heard me, Hunter."

_Darn it,_ Shawn thought, reluctantly turning around.

"I didn't do it," he declared as he reentered the room.

Audrey shook her head in amusement.

Jon regarded him skeptically. "What didn't you do?"

Shawn opened his mouth and started to say something. He abruptly closed it.

"If you don't already know, I'm not goin' ta tell you."

Jon rolled his eyes and smiled. "I just wanted tell you to come straight to the apartment when you're done today. And make sure to tell Audrey good-bye before you and Cory start your detentions."

Shawn frowned. _Why would he do that? Unless..._

"That wasn't part of the punishment!" he protested.

"Huh?" Jon had no idea what the boy was talking about.

"Audrey not being able to come over was not a part of the punishment!"

"Shawn," Jon said. "Audrey's not going to be here this weekend. She's going home."

"Oh." Shawn wasn't convinced that that was any better. "Why?"

"Cause I miss it, that's why," Audrey told him.

"Do you have to?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, I kind of do."

Shawn scrunched his face up. "But who's going to cook for us?"

Jon gave him a light pop with some papers he had in his hand. "She's not your personal chef. We'll survive."

"I think I'm going to try a fast this weekend," he said seriously.

Audrey laughed. "I'll be back Sunday night."

"Bring me something?" he asked, giving her his best-puppy dog eyes.

She laughed again and ruffled his hair.

"Like what?"

"One of those 'I love NY' shirts."

"You gotta deal, mate."

"Yeah," Jon said, urging him out of the room. "You got your deal. Now get going before you're late to your next class."

* * *

"I wish I was going with you this weekend," Jon said sliding his tray next Audrey's thermos. "I miss the City."

Audrey, who said she had eaten earlier, smiled as she sipped on her water. "How long has it been since you last went back?"

"Almost three years."

"Wow," she said. "I couldn't stay away for so long." She laughed. "Of course, I didn't have much faith that I'd last a week here."

"Neither did I," he admitted with a grin. "I thought for sure you'd have been gone by now." He paused for a moment. "You going to see your dad?"

Audrey nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly.

Jon quickly changed the subject. "So does this mean you won't be doing any dancing this weekend?"

"Nope. If anything I'll be doing more."

Jon raised an eyebrow.

"I spoke to my old teacher at ABC last night," she explained. "He invited me to attend classes while I'm home."

"You're definitely going to go?"

She pressed her lips into a thin line. "Yes, I think am."

"Even though you're not currently studying dance, you're going to be able to attend those classes?" Katherine had been sitting on the other side of Jon and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

Audrey was caught off guard by the question. "Well, yes. Cooper knows that I've continued dancing here, so he thought I might want to take a few more lessons with my old company."

"Just like that?"

Audrey wasn't sure why Katherine was questioning her like this. In previous conversations, she never seemed too interested in Audrey's past profession.

"Um, well, I suppose so." She didn't know how else to answer. True, it was unprecedented that a dancer who quit dancing should be asked to come back to their company if only to dance a few lessons, but how would Katherine suspect that? Audrey tried to dismiss it as coincidence.

Once again, Jon felt extremely uncomfortable being in between the two women.

"So, um, Katherine," Audrey tried to think of something else to talk about. "It's really cool that you're going to New York with us in November. You've been to the City before, right?"

Katherine looked at her. "Yes, once. A long time ago."

Jon seemed surprised by to hear that. "Really?" he asked.

Katherine nodded.

"What were you there for?" Audrey leaned against the table to better see her.

Katherine stirred her applesauce with a spoon. She stared at it before answering.

"Dance scholarship competition," she replied quietly.

Jon's astonishment was obvious and Audrey seemed shocked.

"Really?" Audrey asked excitedly. "That's so amazing that you're a dancer, too. What company?"

Katherine gave her a thin smile, wondering why she had ever said anything.

"The scholarships were sponsored by ABC," she said.

"Wow..." Audrey sat back amazed that a fellow company member was here at this school.

"Where'd you study at?"

The question was inevitable, Katherine knew. And it made her wonder all the more why she had brought it up in the first place.

"I didn't make it."

"Oh." Audrey seemed embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Katherine tried to be flippant about it. She smiled at Audrey. "It's fine. Besides teaching brings in more of an income than dancing ever would."

There was a brief period of silence.

"Could I ask why?" Audrey said, trying to choose her words carefully. "You had to have been outstanding to get as far as scholarship auditions."

Katherine studied her sharply, but Audrey wasn't being condescending; she was serious.

"Flat feet," she said simply.

Audrey nodded in understanding. "I see. It was one of those 'you're a beautiful person and brilliant dancer, but you just don't have the body type we're looking for' speeches, right?"

It was Katherine's turn to be surprised. "You," she said in disbelief. "You've gotten one of those before?"

Audrey gave her an "are you kidding" look. "They give you that speech whether you have flat feet or a thick waist. And, yes, I have gotten that speech before. More than once."

Katherine smiled a real smile this time. Maybe she had been wrong about Audrey being a spoiled little rich girl. Maybe everything hadn't been handed to her.

Jon sensed that the women had made a connection, which should have made him feel better. Before he wasn't convinced that Katherine like Audrey, and now that they seemed to have something in common, he wasn't sure if he was happy about it or not.

* * *

"Miss Andrews! Hey, Audrey, wait up." 

Audrey was getting ready to leave the high school. She had to get home and pack before Jon took her to the airport. She turned around and saw Shawn jogging towards her.

"You're not leaving yet are you?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, Shawn, I still have to pack."

"Oh. How long before your flight leaves?"

"Three hours. I leave at six."

"Oh," Shawn said again. "Are you going to come over before you go?" he asked hopefully.

Audrey shook her head regretfully. "I can't," she said apologetically. "There won't be time. And besides, Jon's taking me to the airport." She paused a beat then added, "Why don't you see if Jon'll lift your grounding just long enough for you to come, too?"

Shawn couldn't help but smile at the invitation. He assumed that she wouldn't him tagging along if she had a chance to be alone with Jon. "Really? You don't mind me hanging around?"

Audrey gave him a funny look. "Of course, not! I love having you around, Shawn. How could you think otherwise?"

He wasn't sure, actually. She often went out of her way to include him in things. It was nice not to be overlooked for once.

"Cool," he grinned. "Then I don't have to say good-bye right now."

"Nope," Audrey winked at him. "Now you better get going before Mr. Feeny comes looking for you."

Shawn's smiled diminished. "Oh, right. Well, I'll see you later."

Audrey waved and Shawn watched her leave before trying to find Cory. His friend was standing by his locker with a melancholy look on his face.

"Have you seen Feeny yet?" Shawn asked.

Cory shook his head. "Not yet. But that creepy Solomon kid ran by and told me to watch my back."

Shawn tugged at the hem of his jacket. "You say good-bye to Miss Andrews? We won't see her all weekend."

Cory looked at him. "I always say bye to her on Fridays after English. And I never see her on weekends."

"Oh, yeah," Shawn shrugged. "She's going back to New York for the weekend."

"Really?" Cory's eyes lit up. "You think she'd bring me back an 'I love NY' shirt?"

Shawn looked at him smugly. "I already asked. But when Jon and I take her to the airport, I'll ask her to get you one too."

"Cool!"

"There they are!"

Cory and Shawn looked for the source of the shout. Their eyes widened in surprise. Gathered in the hallway was the crowd that had bought miracle soap from them.

"Uh, oh," Cory gulped. "They don't look very happy."

"What's with them?" Shawn asked. "They got their money back and we're out of business. What more do they want?"

"We want you to try out your own product."

The boys turned around to see Solomon Tiegs standing behind them looking smug.

"What?"

Without warning, Cory and Shawn were overtaken by their classmates. They had no opportunity to defend themselves. After several minutes, the crowd disbanded and the halls were empty again.

Cory and Shawn were left sitting on the floor leaning against the lockers for support. Their faces were smeared with foul-smelling green goo and a minty aqua paste.

"Ow," Shawn said weakly.

Cory merely groaned and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, both boys sat bolt upright.

"F-f-f-fire!" they cried in unison, frantically fanning their faces. Jumping up and scrambling blindly about, they attempted to gain their bearings.

"That way," Cory pointed.

Without another word, they made a mad dash to the boys' bathroom.

* * *

Shawn's face was still bothering him when he finally got back to Jon's apartment. He smelled like cleaning chemicals and floor wax.

Jon was waiting for him.

"Whoa, do you smell!" he greeted him. "Go take a quick shower. We've got to get Audrey in an hour."

"I won't argue you with about," Shawn said greatly relieved to be able to clean himself up.

His hair was still damp when he and Jon left to get Audrey. They were walking to the parking garage of the apartment complex when a realization dawned on Shawn.

"How are we going to fit three people on your bike?"

Jon looked at him. "We're not." At the puzzled look on Shawn's face he added, "We're taking the truck."

Shawn was even more confused. "When did you get a truck?"

Jon shook in head in amazement that the boy could be so oblivious to certain things. "About a year ago. Didn't you ever wonder how I would have gotten groceries back here on my bike?"

Shawn shrugged. "Hey, I don't ask where the food comes from or how it got here, as long as it is here."

Jon laughed. "You're a real piece of work, Hunter."

Shawn smiled. "I try."

"I believe you."

"Which one's yours?" Shawn asked as they neared several vehicles.

"Blue Chevy," Jon said pointing to an older, but well-kept truck.

"Blue's Audrey's favorite color," Shawn commented.

Jon gave him a funny look. "Is it now."

"Hey, extended cab." Shawn jogged over to the pickup. "Not bad for a teacher."

"I don't think so," Jon said, opening the door. "Buckle up."

Shawn was kneeling in the front seat so that he could check out the back. He turned around and slid into the seat.

"So," Shawn turned slightly so he could better see his guardian. "You going to miss her?"

Jon glanced at him. "Who? Audrey?"

"Yeah."

Jon took deep breath, trying to decide the best way to answer. How honest should he be with Shawn? He was concerned that being too open about his feelings towards Audrey, whatever they were, wasn't wisdom. And he was already worried that he wasn't exercising enough wisdom with Audrey.

After a brief hesitation, he replied, "Well, sure."

His answer didn't satisfy Shawn, who suspected that it went deeper than a simple "well, sure".

"Com'n, Jon," he said. "With all time that we've spent with her- that you've spent with her; you're around her even more than me- and you're not going to miss her more than that?"

Sometimes Shawn Hunter could be remarkably astute. And it could be remarkably irritating.

"Yeah, I am going to miss her," Jon admitted hoping that would be the end of it.

"A lot?"

"Shawn!"

"What?" Shawn couldn't help but smile. He'd struck a nerve and he knew it.

"Could we talk about something else, please?"

Shawn shrugged. "Okay, fine. Let's talk about something else."

"Thank you."

"Let's talk about how hot Miss Andrews is." Shawn grinned. He'd definitely hit upon something. Jon was blushing.

"Let's not." Jon reached over and turned on the radio to a local soft rock station.

"She is hot," Shawn prodded.

"I'm not blind," Jon muttered.

That was good enough for Shawn. He leaned back in his seat and watched the scenery fly by the window.

Before long they were at Audrey's place. It was a small white two-story house with a rickety picket fence that had once been white many, many years ago. Audrey rented the top floor from a sweet, old widow who lived in the lower portion.

Audrey opened the door before they could ring the doorbell.

"Hi," she greeted them with a huge grin.

"Ask them in," said a horse voice. "I won't keep them but a second."

Audrey motioned Jon and Shawn to come inside. "This is Mrs. Dupree," she introducing them to her landlady. "Mrs. Dupree, Jon and Shawn."

Mrs. Dupree was a tiny woman, her posture bent with age and probably osteoporosis. She had to be at least eighty. Her perfectly permed white hair was cut short and she wore light pink rouge on her withered cheeks. She looked Jon and Shawn over with intelligent blue eyes that sparkle with mischievousness.

"My, what a handsome young men you have to chauffer you about, my dear," she winked at Audrey.

She turned and gazed steadily at Shawn who returned her smile. He liked the old woman.

_That's what a grandmother be should like_, he thought.

"Is this your husband and son?" Mrs. Dupree had a wicked gleam in her eyes. She knew full well that they weren't. But she figured that she was old enough to have a little fun with the young people.

"Maudie!" Audrey yelped in surprise. Her cheeks flushed crimson. Yesterday she had been mistaken for Jon's girlfriend and now his wife? Audrey wanted to hide. Maybe she'd just go to New York and stay there.

Shawn now loved Mrs. Dupree. Jon and Audrey looked as though someone had dumped ice water them. Shawn chuckled. While he was pestering Jon, Mrs. Dupree must have been doing the same to Audrey.

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Dupree," he grinned.

Mrs. Dupree merely winked at him.

Jon had the feeling that, if left alone, Mrs. Dupree and Shawn would start plotting something. They both had that look in their eyes.

"It was really nice to meet you, Mrs. Dupree," Jon said genially, shaking the woman's hand. "But we're going to have to be leaving if Audrey's going to catch her flight."

"Oh, of course," Mrs. Dupree said merrily. "Go, go." She kissed Audrey's cheek and stroked a lock of her hair fondly. "Be careful and don't let that airline lose your luggage, angel."

"I won't," Audrey returned the kiss. "Good-bye, Maudie!"

Jon picked up Audrey's suitcase and the trio headed out to the truck.

"Oh." Audrey's eyes lit up when she the vehicle. "I love that shade of blue. It's my favorite."

Shawn shot Jon an "I told you so" look. Jon ignored him.

As it turned out, Audrey's flight was delayed an hour due to inclement weather. To pass the time, they wandered around the airport. T-shirts hanging in the gift shop window reminded Shawn of something.

"Hey, Audrey."

Audrey draped her arm around his shoulders. "Hmm?"

"Cory wanted to know if you'd bring him back an "I love NY" shirt, too."

Audrey nodded. "Will do," she said.

With fifteen minutes left to wait they headed back to Audrey's gate and sat in the nearby waiting area.

Shawn noticed that neither Audrey or Jon had spoken much to each other since arriving at the airport.

"Do you think you could get me a barf bag and those airplane peanuts?"

Audrey and Jon regarded him through narrowed eyes.

"Do I want to know why you want that?" she asked suspiciously.

Shawn thought about it for moment. "Probably not."

Jon shook his head and laughed.

"I'll see what I can do," she chuckled.

"Is there anything else you want her to bring you?" Jon asked sarcastically.

"How 'bout Ellis Island?"

"I don't think it would fit in my bag," Audrey replied.

Eventually Audrey's flight was called. After a bit of an awkward moment, Shawn wrapped her in a big hug. Then he stood back and shoved his hands into his pocket and stared at the floor. When he looked back up at her, he had a pained expression in his eyes.

"Promise you'll come back," he said in a barely audible voice.

Audrey wasn't certain why he was asking such a thing. She looked at Jon who didn't have an answer for her.

"Of course, I will. It's only few a days. You'll hardly know I'm gone."

"Will you call?"

"Sure."

It was the most serious she had ever seen him and it disturbed her.

"Promise."

Suddenly, Audrey realized the reason for his graveness. His father. Poor Shawn was still waiting with hope for that call from his dad.

Audrey took his chin in her hand. "I promise," she said, matching his seriousness. "You can count on it, bud."

Shawn smiled. "Have fun. Dance 'til your feet fall off."

Audrey smiled. "That's more like it."

She turned to look for Jon. He stepped forward to hug her.

"Be careful," he said into her hair, trying to memorize her perfume and the silkiness of her hair.

Audrey found it hard to smile. All of the sudden she didn't want to go. Without thinking, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she said. "For everything."

Quickly picking up her carry-on, she headed for the gate, turning around one last time to wave good-bye.

Shawn wandered over to the window to watch the planes take off. Rain droplets splashed against the window and ran down the glass, making his reflection look like it was crying. Jon stood beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll back," he said.

"How do you know?" There was forlornness in the boy's voice.

"She promised."

"So did my dad."

Jon sighed. He didn't know what else to say- he didn't think there was anything he could say. The only way Shawn would be convinced that not everyone in his life would leave for good, would be for him to see Audrey return on Sunday.

This is going to be a long weekend, he thought.

They stayed at the window until they could no longer see Audrey's plane.

* * *

**Saturday's Child Must Work For A Living**

Cory sighed heavily as he raked leaves into a pile on the football field of John Adams High. He still had ten yards left to go, plus bagging the leaves and taking them to the trash. If that wasn't bad enough, it was a record hot October day.

He paused for a rest and leaned on the handle of the rake for support. He could see Shawn in the distance carrying several large trash bags to the dumpster. Shawn had a discouraged look on his face; similar to the one he had when his dad first left. Cory scratched his head. Shawn had been abnormally quiet since Miss Andrews left for New York and Cory wasn't sure why. His friend had been in no mood to discuss it when Cory tried to ask about it that morning. In time, he knew, Shawn would talk to him. Until then, Cory wished he could do something to make Shawn feel better.

A call from his dad would help, Cory thought. A surge of anger towards Chet Hunter swelled inside of him. Surely the man could have found a pay phone and called. So what if he didn't have the change for it? Mr. Turner wouldn't mind taking a collect call.

"Hey, kid!" Cory spun around, startled by the shout. Janitor Bud stood of the edge of the field. "This ain't no break time. Get back to work."

Cory sighed again and went back to his raking.

* * *

"Why do you have to bring this up every time we get together?" Jon pulled away from Katherine and got off the couch. 

"Because," she said defensively. "I want a commitment from you."

"But marriage?" He paced the area by the front door. "Do you know what you're asking?"

This time Katherine jumped up in a huff. "Yes, Jonathan, I do actually. Why do you think marriage is so terrible, huh?"

"I never said that!" he snapped irritably. "Don't put words in my mouth. I'm just not ready to get married."

Katherine gave a irritated grunt. She didn't want to fight with him, but this was important to her and his resistance was frustrating.

"As long as we've been dating and you don't feel any inclination to get married?"

"First of all," Jon stopped his pacing and faced her. "A few months is not a long time. And secondly, maybe I don't feel any inclination to get married because you keep pressuring me!"

"Don't you love me?"

Jon felt a headache coming one. He put his hand to his forehead and tried to pull himself together. He had no desire to argue with Katherine, but this was getting to be too much for him to handle. Every time she came over lately, they ended up in the same argument that always ended the same way- with someone angrily storming out.

"We've been over this, Kat," he said tiredly.

"And you've never given me a straight answer," she shot back.

He sighed. That much was true. He supposed he owed her an honest answer.

"I don't know," he admitted, sounding defeated.

The hurt in her eyesbothered him.

"I care about you, Kat, I really do. But I just can't tell what you want hear right now."

Katherine nodded. "Will you ever?" Her chin began to quiver; she was close to tears.

"Yes," he said immediately. "Probably. I just...I need time, okay? Shawn's about all I can deal with right now. He comes first."

Katherine pursed her lips together. "Yes, I know."

"Don't say it that way, Kat. He needs me."

Katherine looked at him sharply. "So do I."

She was angry again; Jon could see it in her eyes.

"Then tell me what to do," he said, sitting down on the arm of the couch. She stared at him. "Do you really want me to marry you now?"

She frowned at him. "Of course, I do."

"Then just let me ask you this," he said. "Do you want me to marry you because you've pressured me into it or would you rather it be because I love you?"

"You know the answer to that," she replied quietly.

"Then give me some time."

* * *

The phone rang three times before Shawn finally answered it. 

"Hello?" he said sleepily. He had just gotten home from detention.

"May I speak to Shawn Hunter?"

"Audrey!" he cried excitedly. He was fully awake now.

"Hey, bud. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just got back from school." Shawn pulled a kitchen stool over to the phone so he could sit down. "Feeny worked me and Cory like dogs."

Audrey laughed. "Poor babies."

"You're telling me!" Shawn couldn't believe that she'd actually called. "You wanna talk to Jon?"

"I called to talk to you."

"Yeah? Cool! So how's New York?"

"It's cold," she said. "They're expecting snow by Monday night. I'm glad I'll be back in town tomorrow night."

"You don't think you'll get stuck there, do you?"

"Nah," she said lightly. "Weather report is predicting snow after midnight. I'll be back long before that."

"Good," Shawn breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what have I been missing so far?"

Shawn fill her in on the details of his and Cory's punishment duty and his plans for the rest of the day. He left off mentioning that Miss Tompkins had been over earlier.

In return, Audrey told him about her dance sessions at the American Ballet Company. One class she was about to be late for.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Jon?" Shawn asked again. "He ought be back in a few minutes."

"No," Audrey assured him. "I'll call back after class and talk to him."

"Okay, I'll tell him you called. Thanks for calling, Audrey."

" No prob, bud. I miss you, you know."

Audrey couldn't see Shawn's face light up, but she could hear it in his voice. "Yeah? I miss you too."

They said their good-byes and Shawn hung up the phone. He felt much better.

Shawn grabbed the TV remote and flopped down on the couch, but he couldn't concentrate on any of the programs. Audrey said she would call and she did. Just to talk to him. Just to tell him that she missed him. Shawn smiled. If Audrey could do that, then why couldn't his dad?

The front door opened. Jon was back from taking Katherine home. He looked stressed and not particularly happy.

Shawn sat up when he heard his guardian come in.

"Hey, Jon," he grinned.

Jon gave him a funny look. He noticed the drastic change in Shawn's attitude. That morning, the boy had been in a rotten mood.

I wonder if his dad called, he thought. Somehow he doubted it.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked.

Shawn shrugged and laid back down on the couch. "Audrey called."

"Oh?" Jon moved Shawn's feet so that he could sit on the couch. "What'd she call about."

Shawn smiled at the television. "To tell me she missed me."

You're a saint, Audrey, Jon thought.

"She say anything about me?"

"Nope," Shawn didn't take his eyes off of the screen. "She was going to be late for class so she said she'd call back later to talk to you."

Jon smiled to himself. Audrey had a knack for cheering Shawn up.

"Shawn?"

"Hmm"

"Isn't there something else on beside Bugs Bunny?"

* * *

**But the Child That's Born on the Sabbath Day is Fair and Wise**

"I don't see her!" Shawn was standing on his toes, trying to see over the crowd that had just disembarked.

Jon grabbed Shawn's jacket to keep him from falling over. "She probably hasn't gotten off yet. Be patient."

Shawn stood back on flat feet, shifting impatiently from one foot to another.

It seemed like a thousand people passed them before he saw the redhead.

"Audrey!" Shawn rushed to meet her.

He nearly knocked her down with his bear hug. She laughed and hugged him back. For good luck, she ruffled his hair.

"You and Cory haven't tried to sell anything else while I was gone, have you?" she teased him.

Shawn grinned. "Nope. Not yet."

"Don't even joke like that," Jon said. He greeted his student teacher with a hug as well, surprised by just how much he had missed her.

"Have a good trip?" he asked as they went to baggage claim to pick up Audrey's luggage.

"Uh, huh." Audrey brushed her hair out of her eyes. "It was rushed but I loved every second of it. It felt fabulous to be back at ABC."

The trip back went by quick. They had barely gotten in the door of Jon's apartment when Shawn asked, "What'd ya bring me?"

Audrey laughed and Jon rolled his eyes. "My, what impressive manners you have," he told Shawn.

"Actually," Audrey said, taking a large plastic bag out of her duffle bag. "This is for you."

"Cool! You're the best!"

Shawn immediately started going through his sack.

"Oh," Audrey said to Jon. "I got something for you, too."

Jon looked pleasantly surprised. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," she said and pointed to large rectangular parcel wrapped in brown paper. " But you mentioned that you were looking for it and I found it at a little shop on it Fifth Avenue."

Jon couldn't recall mentioning anything of that nature to Audrey.

"Cool!" Shawn cried. "Check out all the bags of peanuts. Look at the barf bags!"

"I'd rather not," Jon shook his head and smiled as he lifted the package onto the kitchen table.

"You got the shirts, too!" Shawn pulled his "I love NY" shirt on over the other two shirts he was wearing. He dug in the bag a little further. "There's four shirts." He held up another white one and two black shirts.

Audrey turned to him. "I thought you and Cory might like a little variety."

"Thanks."

"Oh, Audrey." Jon held up her gift, thoroughly overwhelmed. It was a large, black-framed painting of the New York skyline after dark. "This is exactly the one I was looking for."

Audrey grinned.

"Jon, look." Shawn held up a large snow globe. Inside of the globe, was a magnificent Statue of Liberty standing proudly on an island. He turned it upside down and saw a little knob. He turned it several times and was rewarded by hearing it play "The Star-Spangled Banner". His grin lit all corners of his face. "Jon," he said again. "She brought me Ellis Island!"


	10. Squirelly Funerals and Nutty Neighbors:

_**Note: **Again thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Shawna, I am so flattered by your compliments! You're too kind :P Lacey and fanficforever: it's great to hear from you guys again! Love ya! I apologize for being too lazy to review your stories- you both are doing fabulous, hope to see updates soon! And I promise to review ASAP... lol_

_If you would, please let me know if you like the way the story is unfolding so far. Do you like Audrey or no? Should Katherine and Jonathan stay together? Let me know what you'd like to see happen._

* * *

**Squirrelly Funerals and Nutty Neighbors: Part 1**

Early on Saturday morning, three weeks after the "miracle soap" incident, Cory and Shawn were tossing a football around in the Matthews' backyard. Though still not allowed to talk to each other outside of school during the week, they were finally able to see each other on weekends again.

Cory was greatly relieved to have his weekend free time back as he had been able to do nothing but homework, chores, and baby-sit Morgan over the last twenty-one days. He had never been so happy to do nothing again. Shawn, on the other hand, had not minded his grounding as much due to the fact that Audrey was over so often.

During his time cooped up in the apartment, as he had told Cory, Shawn noticed that the amount of time Jon and Audrey spent working on schoolwork was continually decreasing and the time they spent just "hanging out" was continually increasing. He also reported with a certain level of satisfaction that Audrey's phone number had bumped Miss Tompkins's number down to number two on the speed dial. He also said that it had been over a week since Jon and Katherine had last gone out on a date and she hadn't been over lately. Cory got the distinct impression that his friend was more than a little happy that Miss Tompkins was not around so much. Though Shawn never said anything directly, Cory could tell that she made him uncomfortable. Shawn did once tell him that, while he liked Miss Tompkins as a person, he didn't think she was right for Jon.

"So," Cory jogged backwards to catch the pass Shawn threw him. "When are Mr. Turner and Miss Andrews coming to get us?"

For months, Cory and Shawn wanted to go a Six Flags amusement park, but no one had the time to take them As a reward for being unusually well behaved during their punishment, Jon and Audrey had surprised them with a trip to a nearby theme park in New Jersey. Cory and Shawn had been looking forward to it all week. They had, in fact, almost driven Mr. and Mrs. Matthews crazy with their incessant chatter about the upcoming outing.

Shawn glanced at his watched. "They ought to be here in fifteen minutes."

"Cool." Cory flung the football as hard as he could. It spiraled nicely and sailed over Shawn's head, landing somewhere behind the tree that grew near Cory's bedroom window.

Shawn disappeared behind the tree to retrieve the ball and didn't come back.

"Hey, Cory?" he finally called.

"Yeah?"

"You remember the day Jon said I could stay with him?"

"Yeah," Cory replied slowly, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"You remember how you tried to climb down the tree and got caught?"

"Yeah," Cory said again, recalling the details of that day.

_Did I loose a shoe or something and Shawn found it_? he wondered. He couldn't remember loosing anything.

"That nasty little squirrel kept coming at me," he added with a scowl.

"Well," Shawn said with an odd tone to his voice. "I think that nasty squirrel kicked the bucket. Literally."

Cory ran over to the tree to see what was going on.

Shawn was standing over a red plastic bucket of Morgan's that was half- buried in the sandbox.

Cory peered into the bucket to see what had caught Shawn's interest. He jumped back when he did. A medium-sized squirrel lay tail up in the pail. It looked petrified. Whatever it was, one thing was certain- it was dead.

"Yuck," Cory said. "Wonder what happened to it?"

"I don't know," Shawn replied absentmindedly. He reached for a nearby stick and poked at the animal.

"Dead?" Cory asked.

"I don't think it's sleeping."

Shawn dropped the stick and gave the bucket a kick.

"Definitely not sleeping," he confirmed.

"Yeesh," Cory muttered. "Why'd have to die in there?"

"Let's bury it," Shawn said. He dug the pail out of the sand and picked it up. With his free hand he began to dig a grave.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Cory said, taking the pail from him. He held it at arm's length.

"What?" Shawn stopped digging.

"You're not going to bury it there, are you?"

Shawn looked at him. "That was the idea."

"But my sister plays in there." Cory paused a moment. "So do I for that matter."

"So where should we put?"

"I don't know." Cory turned around in circles looking for a spot to deposit the corpse.

"Cory! Shawn!"

The boys could hear Mrs. Matthews calling for them from inside the house.

"Your ride's here."

"Yeah, coming, Mom," Cory shouted back.

"There," Shawn pointed to the barbeque grill. "Why don't we put the bucket on top of that? Your dad'll know what to do with it."

"Good idea," Cory responded. He carelessly set the bucket on the grill as he and Shawn ran into the house.

* * *

Amy had hoped that it would take the boys awhile to come inside; she wanted a chance to talk to Audrey. Though she had spoken with the student teacher briefly in the past and had heard much about her from Cory, Amy had never sat down and really talked to Audrey.

Unfortunately, she would not have that chance today.

The boys rushed in almost immediately. Shawn ran to Audrey and hugged her as though he hadn't seen her in days. Amy couldn't help but notice the grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. It had been a long time since she had seen a smile like that on Shawn.

"I'll tell you what, Jonathan," Alan said smiling at the giddy boys. "You and Audrey are incredibly brave to take those two on a two hour road trip."

Jon smiled. "We may regret this," he said lightly.

Alan smiled in amusement. He had much experience with Cory and Shawn on road trips. "Oh, you will," he assured him. "You will."

Cory and Shawn were practically dragging Audrey to the front door.

"I think they want to leave," she said over her shoulder.

"Guys," Amy scolded them. "Be careful with her. You'll leave soon enough."

Cory let go of Audrey long enough to hug his parents and say good-bye. Shawn kept a grip on the redhead, pulling her with him as hugged Amy and said goodbye to Alan.

"I'd really love to get together with you sometime soon, Mrs. Matthews," Audrey said as she was being led to the door again. Cory and Shawn stopped short of the door causing Audrey to trip. Jon caught her before she could fall.

"Would you two let go?" he said as he helped Audrey regain her balance.

"We will get together soon," Amy promised the girl. "And call me Amy."

Audrey smiled and waved goodbye as the four of them headed out to the truck.

Amy shut the door and leaned against it with a secretive smile on her lips. Alan looked at her suspiciously.

"And what would that look be for exactly?" he asked walking over to her.

"Audrey's a beautiful girl, don't you think?"

"Yes," Alan said slowly, wondering what his wife was getting at. She seemed to be off in her own little world.

"And really sweet, too."

"Mmhmm."

"And she's been so good for Jon."

Alan frowned. "You mean Shawn?"

"What?" Amy looked startled. "That's what I said."

"No you didn't," he said accusatorily. "You said Jon. Amy-y-y."

"What?" she said again. "It is true. She's been good for both of them."

Alan shook his head. "Please stay out of this."

"I just think that they'd make a cute couple that's all." She walked pass him towards the kitchen.

"No," he said following her. "That's never all. Please, don't try to play matchmaker."

"I wouldn't think of it," she said innocently.

"Promise me."

Amy rolled her eyes at him and he took her by the shoulders.

"Amy..." He looked into her eyes. "Promise me."

"Oh, Alan," she said in exasperation. At the look on his face, she smiled. "All right. I promise."

"Good." Alan kissed her nose and wrapped her in a hug. "That's my girl."

* * *

"Look," Jon said slightly irritated. He glanced in the rearview mirror. "We are not stopping again."

"But it was a really cool looking gas station, Jon," Shawn protested with a hint of a whine in his voice. "Besides I have to go."

Jon gave him an annoyed look in the mirror. "That's impossible. We just stopped ten minutes ago. We're driving at least another half an hour before we stop again."

Audrey shook her head. In the last forty-five minutes, they had stopped at nearly every gas station on the way to Jackson, New Jersey. Shawn also insisted on taking a tour of each station before leaving. He seemed fascinated with them.

Cory sat quietly, for the moment, staring out the window with a grin plastered on his face. Suddenly he broke out into song.

"Ninety-nine cans on Pepsi on the wall..."

"Not again," Audrey groaned, rubbing her forehead.

Shawn grinned and joined in.

"Take one down, pass it around. Ninety-eight cans of Pepsi on the wall..."

Jon glanced at Audrey. "You'd think they'd get sick of singing the same thing over and over again."

"You'd think," she muttered and slid down into the seat.

"Guys," Jon interrupted their tune. "Could you sing something else? If you have to sing."

Cory and Shawn exchanged looks. Cory shrugged and Shawn took a deep breath.

"This is the song that doesn't end..."

Jon groaned.

Audrey looked at him. "Had to say something didn't you?"

Jon gave her a helpless smile.

Audrey laughed.

Fifteen minutes later, the boys were still at it.

"Yes, it goes on and on my friend..."

"Okay, okay!" Jon had had enough of the eternal song. "If you stop, I'll stop at the next station."

The truck was instantly silent.

The next gas station they came upon was a large, bustling truck stop. Shawn was thrilled.

"I'll bet they have a huge gift shop," he said, more to himself than to anyone else.

Jon put the pickup into park and then turned around in his seat.

"What exactly is it with you and gas stations?"

Shawn looked as him as though he couldn't believe that Jon didn't get it.

"They're neat," was the only explanation he offered.

Jon glanced at Cory who regarded his friend with a perplexed looked.

"Wanna help me out here, Matthews?" he asked.

Cory nodded. "Sure." He gave Shawn a funny look "What is it with you and gas stations?"

Shawn understood the question when Cory asked it. "A couple of summers ago me and my dad toured all the gas stations around Philly. We checked out all the cool museums in them..."

The other three passengers in the vehicle exchanged confused looks.

"Museums in a gas station?" Audrey asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Shawn said. "You know the ones that have all kinds of foods on display. And those bottles behind the glass doors."

"You mean the convenience store?" Audrey still wasn't clear on what Shawn was talking about.

"Is that what they're calling museums nowadays?"

Audrey was completely baffled by the direction the conversation had taken. Jon sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Anyway," he urged trying to get pass the whole museum thing. "You and your dad went to the different gas stations and.?"

"Right," Shawn said, apparently unaware of the confusion he had caused. "That was the best vacation ever."

Cory glanced at Audrey who looked to Jon. Jon covered his mouth with his hand. He and Audrey exchanged looks that said "Uh-oh, a connection to his dad who still hasn't called. Maybe we should indulge him".

"Well," Jon said finally. "Let's go in and, uh, check out the museum."

* * *

Alan had been looking forward to this weekend for quite awhile. Cory was gone for the day at an amusement park and wouldn't be home until late. Eric was at the mall and had a date later in the evening. Morgan was at a friend's house until dinner. Amy was out shopping with some friends. He had the house all to himself with nothing to do. The only problem was... he had nothing to do.

He shuffled through the contents of the refrigerator and came across a steak buried beneath several TV dinners in the freezer. Today was as good as any for cooking outside. He might as well make use of the cool weather before it was too cold to barbeque.

Minutes after exiting the house he discovered the "gift" that was left on his grill by Cory and Shawn.

"What the-?" He jumped back in alarm after glancing in the bucket. Further inspection of the pail determined that the squirrel inside was no longer living.

"What in the world did they do this time?" Alan muttered aloud. Gingerly, he picked up the bucket, wondering what had possessed the boys, for he had no doubt that the culprits were anyone other than Cory and Shawn, to do such a thing. Alan knew they had not killed the animals themselves, but rather found it, probably by scouring a neighbor's yard. But why they had left it on the grill was beyond him. Perhaps it was better that he didn't understand.

Unable to decide what to do with the dead creature, he scanned the yard for a discreet burial spot. His gaze fell on the rose bushes at the far end of the yard. Alan hoped that burying them behind the bushes would prevent any of the kids from accidentally uncovering it.

_Well, at least it'll make good fertilizer,_ he thought morbidly_. Poor animal. I wonder what did it in?_

* * *

Cory was thrilled to be at Six Flags, but not so enamored with the thrill rides that Shawn wanted him to go on.

"I thought these rides didn't bother you anymore," Jon said as they stood in line for the Batman. "After the huge one you and George went on, I wouldn't think that this little one would scare you."

Cory swung his arms back and forth, smacking the fist of one hand together with the palm of the other. "Yeah, well, after riding that big one, I no longer feel the need to prove myself by riding the small ones," he gulped as he stared up at the roller coaster. "Besides," he went on. "I think someone ought to keep Miss Andrews company while she waits for you guys."

Shawn laughed. "She's going, Cor."

Cory stared at the student teacher in surprise. "Really?"

Audrey nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. I kinda like these rides." She turned to Jon. "Don't you?"

He shook his head adamantly. "No. Which is why I'm waiting here for you."

Cory seemed relieved to know that he wasn't the only in their group who had no intention of going on the roller coasters.

Audrey pushed out her bottom lip in a mock pout. "Will you go on the Dragon Fly with me then?"

"Sur-" Jon stopped short of committing himself. "Wait. Is that the one where they drop you from a really high point and you swing on the stretcher thing?"

Audrey nodded.

"Are you crazy? There's no way I'm going."

"C'mon, Cor," Shawn pleaded. "Would you at least do that. It's not a roller coaster."

Cory pinched his brow together. "Shawn, that's up, like, really high off the ground."

"So?"

"You remember that movie with James Stewart we watched last year in English? You know Vertigo?"

"Yeah."

"Watching that movie made me dizzy and sick. I'm sticking with Mr. Turner on this."

Despite taking such a stand, Cory somehow found himself being strapped into a seat next to Shawn on the Batman. A sense of dread and desperation came over him. He hoped there was a trash can nearby when they got off of the ride. He had the unpleasant feeling he was going to need it.

After ride was over, Cory stumbled woozily over to Jon. Shawn was riding an adrenaline high and Audrey didn't seem too impressed with the roller coaster trip.

Jon and Audrey let the boys lead the way through the park, stopping wherever they wanted. It was a perfect autumn day; the sun was out and shining brightly, the air was cool and crisp. Audrey took Jon's arm as they followed Cory and Shawn to the rock-climbing wall.

At the top of the wall the boys had their pictures taken by Audrey. Shawn hung onto to the wall with one hand and Cory pretended to be falling off.

As they climbed back down, something not far beyond the rock-climbing wall caught Audrey's eye.

"Oh, we have to do that!" she squealed in delight, pointing at a simulated wood structure.

"What is it?" Jon asked, peering in the direction she was pointing.

"It's the Olde Tyme photo booth. It's the coolest thing here."

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Those pictures are pretty cool."

"Uh-huh." Audrey's eyes shone with excitement.

The boys joined them and caught Audrey's enthusiasm for the unusual pictures.

"Race ya there," Shawn told Cory.

A grin spread over Cory's face. "You're on."

Without waiting for an official start, Shawn took off with Cory at his heels.

* * *

The phone rang for the fourth time without being answered. With a sigh, George replaced the receiver on the base. He had been trying to reach Audrey for the last hour. The professor at the New York City University who oversaw her studies was coming to town on Monday. There were things that George needed to go over with the girl before the conference that was to include himself and Jonathan. She needed to be briefed before Monday and it was frustrating not to be able to get a hold of her.

George picked up the phone again. This time he called her cell phone. Surely she would answer that. No such luck, however; he only received her voice mail. Either her phone was turned off or she didn't have it with her.

George drummed his fingers against the table. It was imperative that he get a hold of her. He wondered who might possibly know where she was.

_Jonathan, of course_, he remembered suddenly.

The thought was unsettling for some reason. Despite having been repeatedly reassured by Jonathan that there was nothing going on between him and Audrey, George couldn't shake the feeling that something could. He tried to discourage such a thing as much as possible. It was his experience that inter-colleague romance led to nothing but trouble. At least the split between Jonathan and Katherine had been amicable or so it seemed- that was something to be grateful for.

George tapped his index finger against his mouth. Now that he thought of it, he had heard nothing from either Jon or Katherine about the breakup, though it was apparent they were no longer together.

_All the more reason to be concerned about the direction the relationship with Audrey could go_, he thought petulantly.

It wasn't that he disliked either of them. On the contrary, George felt rather protective of both them and didn't want to see either hurt. And, he had to concede, they would be a well-matched pair. Unfortunately, the age difference between them was too great. Problems they couldn't foresee would present themselves if the relationship went beyond professionalism and friendship. It was better that such a relationship never get started for the well being of both parties. And he should know- he was once in the very situation. And it did not end well.

* * *

Alan was coming out of the garage with a shovel when a second dead squirrel caught his attention. It was lying stiffly by the edge of the driveway.

_This is just bizarre_, Alan thought he walked over to inspect it. Carefully, he slid the shovel under the animal and carried it to the backyard, depositing it next to the other one.

_Must have gotten into rat poison or something that someone threw out_, Alan decided as he dug a shallow grave. He scooped up the two rodents and dropped them into the hole. He covered them in the rich earth of the flowerbed, hoping that they would decay before Amy tended to the roses again. He would hate for her to find them.

Brushing the soil on his hands off on his jeans, Alan whistled a cheerful tune despite having become a squirrel undertaker. He returned the shovel to its place on the garage wall over the wheelbarrow. He decided to check the mail before going back inside. On his way back to the house, he saw the third squirrel on the front porch.

* * *

Audrey was just a bit uncomfortable in her Olde Tyme photo costume. It was a red flapper's dress from the 1920's with black fringe that swayed and swished with her every move. The bodice was slightly large in the hips and the skirt was short. A little too short for her taste.

She adjusted the feathered headband she had been given as an accessory around her head. She felt incredibly self-conscious being so exposed. She was positive that all her flaws were accentuated in the costume and she did not want to step out of the changing room.

Audrey could hear Shawn and Cory laughing and hollering over their outfits. Hesitantly, she stuck a foot outside of the stall and quickly jerked it back. It was cold without her socks. With a burst of bravado, she pulled back the curtain and stepped into the main photo area. She was greeted by a wolf whistle.

Whirling around on her heel, she saw Jon grinning at her. She shook her head and laughed, hiding her crimson cheeks behind her hair as much as the headband would allow.

Jon looked every bit the part of a '20's gangster. He wore a black pinstriped zoot suit with a black shirt and wide white tie. For props, he had been given an old-fashion machine gun made out of wood, a sack of fake money, and a plastic cigar. With a white banded, black fedora hat cocked smartly on his head, he looked as though he stepped out of a Dick Tracy comic. The only thing broke that illusion was his bare feet.

"Hey, check out Miss Andrews," Cory said. He and Shawn were also smiling appreciatively at her.

Audrey couldn't help but laugh when she saw them as she understood they were teasing each other earlier.

Neither quite pulled off the gangster look. Cory's outfit was far too large. With sleeves that hung way below his wrists, a collar that was too big around, and pant cuffs that lay in fold about his ankles, he looked like a five-year-old who had tried on his father's suit. Shawn didn't look much better. While the jacket and shirt fit him better, he had to hold the waist of the pants up with one hand. He also had to keep pushing the hat back as it repeatedly slid over his eyes.

The photographer obviously enjoyed his job. He handed Audrey a black and red feather boa and directed them over to the "getaway" car- the front half of a black '20's Ford prop.

"All right then," the photographer name Sid said. He pulled a small stool over and told Jon to sit down. Sid stood back an assessed his canvas. "Okay, Miss," he said to Audrey. "Let's have you sit on his lap."

At this Cory and Shawn exchanged looks, but said nothing.

Audrey gave her skirt a firm down before taking her place. Sid further posed the two, instructed Jon to put one arm around her waist and hold the gun in his free hand. He had Audrey put her arm around Jon's neck and hold a wad of cash in her hand. Sid gave her a small handgun to hold in the other hand and hold it against her knee. Audrey and Jon could barely keep from laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

Cory and Shawn were added to the picture next.

"Okay, Sly," Sid said to Shawn. "You stand next to yer mom."

Shawn did as he was told and didn't bother to correct the photographer.

Audrey wasn't sure if she should be insulted or not. Did she really look old enough to be the mother of a teenager?

Shawn stood by her with a machine gun across his chest, a bag of money in hand, and a hat that once again slid down over his eyes. Cory was on the other side next to Jon with a cigar between his teeth and a pained expression on his face. The cigar tasted gross.

Sid took several shots and posed them all over again, occasionally calling out directions like "Okay, you just robbed a bank- give me yer gruffest look"; "Look real sexy, Red- you're one bad girl." He took several group pictures, ones of Cory and Shawn, and Jon and Audrey.

After changing back into their regular clothes, they were able to view all of the photos via computer and choose their favorites. One in particular caused quite a laugh. Cory's attempt to look mean was comical. His chin was thrust out and his eyes were squinted almost shut. He looked like he was trying to stop a sneeze. At the instant the picture was snapped, Shawn had looked over at him and started to laugh.

As the little group left the booth with extra complimentary shots from Sid who had fun shooting them, Shawn looked over the pictures. Undoubtedly, his favorite was the one of only Jon and Audrey. An idea began to form in the back of his mind. He smiled and slid the photograph back into its envelope.

* * *

Alan was puttering around the house looking for something to do when the doorbell rang. He jogged down the stairs and into the living room.

He opened the front door and was greeted by an unhappy looking man about twice his size. The man appeared to be in his late forties with thinning salt and pepper hair that was parted a few inches above his right ear. His small eyes glared daggers at Alan. His nose was large and hooked and his jaw protruded out slightly as the result of an underbite. His ample, t- shirt clad gut hung over ill-fitting khaki shorts. Black socks were pulled staunchly up to his deeply tanned knees and worn sandals snugly clung to his large feet.

Alan had never seen the man before.

"Y-y-yes?" He asked expectantly, trying to keep the intimidation he felt out of his voice. "Can I help you?"

"You live here?" the man snarled. His breath reeked of cigarettes and his teeth were stained with the juice of chewing tobacco.

_Was that a rhetorical question?_ Alan wondered to himself.

"Yes, I do," he replied. He briefly wondered if the guy could be a relative a Shawn's. He doubted it; none of Shawn's relatives ever tried to reached him when he wasn't living in the trailer park.

"Listen," the man exhaled heavily. "I'm Tony Koposki. Me and my wife just moved in next door."

Alan raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. He vaguely recalled a moving van in the neighborhood earlier in the week. "Nice to meet you," he returned genially, trying to decide what to make of the hulking man before him. "I'm Alan Matthews."

Tony squinted at Alan's extended hand and ignored it.

"I want you to know that we don't appreciate you poisoning the squirrels!"

Alan stare flabbergasted at the man. "Wh-?" he sputtered.

"You heard me." Tony thrust a fat finger in Alan's face. "Muriel saw you burying those squirrels and she also found four dead ones in our yard. Whatever you're doin' to off 'em better stop!"

Tony was gone by the time a bewildered Alan was finally able to choke out, "Excuse me!"

* * *

It was nearly four-thirty in the afternoon and George had yet to get a hold of either Jonathan or Audrey. He was becoming concerned by both being unreachable. George stared absently at the stack of papers on his desk. He contemplated going next door and speaking with Alan Matthews. Perhaps Shawn was at the Matthews' and might at least know where his caretaker was. He decided against it however; had Shawn been over, he surely would have heard the boys rough-housing about.

George reached for the phone for the umpteenth time.

The phone rang several times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the line sounded groggy and tired.

"Hello, Eli," George said merrily. "How are you this afternoon?"

Eli Williams muttered something unintelligible. "Fine," he said unenthusiastically.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Nah," he replied unpersuasively. "I like being woken up from a good dream."

"Well, then," the principal chirped. "I won't keep you from dreamland very long."

"Whatcha need, George?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with Miss Andrews without success. I thought Jonathan might know where she is, but I've been unable to reach him as well. I thought perhaps you might know where he was."

"Uh-h-h," There was a pause as Eli rubbed his eyes. He thought for a moment. "Yeah, um, Jon's with Audrey," he said finally, if not a little uncertainly. "Yeah, that's right. They took Hunter and Matthews somewhere. Amusement park, I think. I don't really know."

There was a short silence, before George spoke again. "I see." The bright tone in his voice had evaporated. "Well, thank you very much, Mr. Williams. I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

Setting the phone down, George frowned in distress. He pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up. He needed to get out of the house and think. There were so many things not appropriate about this situation.

When he returned from his walk, George had very few answers to his questions. The one thing he was most concerned about was the upcoming trip to New York City. He did not think it was wise to allow them both to chaperone. Regretfully, Audrey was going to have to remain behind


	11. Squirelly Funerals and Nutty Neighbors:

_Disclaimer: "Masquerade" is the property of the Really Useful Group and Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber._

* * *

**Squirrelly Funerals and Nutty Neighbors: Part II**

Morgan arrived home around six o'clock. Amy was busy fixing dinner when the little girl bounded in, chattering on about her day.

Amy listened as best she could while keeping an eye on the food cooking on the stove. Eric breezed through the kitchen on his way to pick up his date. He lifted Morgan above his head, swung her back down towards him, and kissed her forehead. Morgan continued talking throughout her brother's good- bye.

Eric hugged his mother, turning her back to the stove. Still holding onto her, he stuck his finger into the bowl of mash potatoes that she had been preparing.

"Oh, Eric!" Amy cried, swatting his hand away. "Get out of here." She gave him a loving smack with a potholder.

Eric took off out of the back door with mashed potato smeared on his nose.

"Mommy," Morgan said suddenly, forgetting the rest of her story. "How long before dinner?"

"Oh, about half an hour. Why?"

"Can I go outside and play?"

Amy regarded her daughter. "All right, but stay out of Mr. Feeny's yard."

"Kay," she said running for the door.

Outside, Morgan saw Cory's football. She seized the opportunity to play with it as her brother had forbidden her to touch it. With the ball tucked under one arm, Morgan pulled herself up the ladder to the tree house.

She settled herself inside and found a doll that she had been missing buried under a blanket. The football was almost immediately forgotten. Before long, she heard a faint sound at the entrance to the house.

"Cory?" she called thinking her brother might be home, even though he had told her that he wouldn't be back until after dark.

There was no response to her call, only more faint scratching sounds. Morgan shrugged and continued playing with her doll. Before long, she forgot all about the odd noises. She had just put her doll to bed when a little squirrel dropped in for a visit. It was a young squirrel with a narrow reddish tail. It stood unmoving in the doorway. Morgan stared at him, hardly daring to breathe lest he be scared away. The creature's immense black eyes gazed about in a slow manner, not very squirrel-like at all. Finally, it lifted a paw and promptly fell over.

It was Nurse Morgan to the rescue. A vague warning about not going near or touching injured animals came back to her. She ignored it, however- this squirrel needed her. Dumping her doll out of its bed, Morgan wrapped it around the animal and carefully picked it up. The creature did not move. Morgan gently molded the covering into a sort of bed. When she was satisfied with it, she decided to examine her patient.

With her hand sheathed in a corner of the blanket, she stroked the squirrel's head lightly. It didn't respond to her touch in the slightest. After several minutes of trying to awaken it, a dark realization struck Morgan. Understanding that the animal was not sleeping, she let out an eardrum-shattering scream before bursting into heart-broken sobs.

* * *

It was nearly ten 'o'clock that night when Cory was dropped off at his house. At first, Jon thought he might have to get Alan to help him carry the boys inside as Audrey had difficulty rousing them from their slumber.

Only half-awake, Cory and Shawn, who was spending the night, stumbled sleepily into the house. Amy and Alan were both up to greet them. They spoke briefly to Jon and Audrey. Cory and Shawn fell asleep on their feet.

The ride over to Audrey's place was quite. Jon realized with surprise that this was the first time they had been alone outside of a school setting. Never before had he had trouble talking to her, but now he didn't know what to say.

Audrey was just as silent, lost in her daydreams. The quiet humming of the vehicle was making her drowsy. Her thoughts drifted past the excitement of the day and onto Jonathan.

He seemed lost in his own thoughts. Audrey wondered what they were. Her subconscious wanted to know if his thoughts ever had anything to do with her, but her waking mind kept such fancies stifled with logical reasons for the musings to be irrational. Still the curiosity was there.

"You all right?"

Audrey looked at Jon, startled. She didn't realize that she had sighed aloud.

"Just a little tired, I guess," she said.

There was silence for the rest of the trip. With a twinge of regret, Jon pulled up to the curb in front of the little white house. Except for a small light in an upstairs window, the house was completely dark. They sat there, neither knowing quite how to end the evening. Awkward silence grew in the cab of the pickup.

"Hey, Aud-"

"I just wanna say-"

They both started to speak and were immediately quiet when they heard the other. The silence returned. Then Jon laughed.

Audrey relaxed and released her grip on the door handle. She smiled.

"I had a great time today," Audrey said quietly.

"Yeah?" Jon turned to look at her. Her face was shrouded in shadows, obscuring her expression. He was struck suddenly by how beautiful she looked in any light. "Good. I did, too."

There was more silence.

Audrey fidgeted with the seat belt. She knew what she wanted to say, but was too afraid.

Jon was in the same situation, though unlike Audrey, he had Feeny's voice ringing in his ears.

Audrey took a deep breath. Her mind was ready to say goodnight and get out of the truck. He body prepared for the action, but her subconscious beat them both.

"Would you, maybe, want to come in for a while?"

In the dark, Jon couldn't see how wide Audrey's eyes got when she heard what had just flown out of her mouth. She swore her heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

Jon, for his part, was unsure if he had heard her properly, mainly because it seemed as though the voice of George Feeny was screaming at him not to accept. He could just imagine what the principal would do if her found out about this. The man had an uncanny ability to know everything. Thank God, he didn't know about today.

He waited for a few moments to see if she would retract the invitation, but she didn't.

He let out a breath.

* * *

Amy quietly slipped into Morgan's bedroom to tuck her in. Alan was already there, sitting on the edge of her bed and rubbing her back.

"Has she been asleep long?" Amy whispered.

Alan glanced up at her with a tired smiled. "No, she just drifted off a little while ago."

"Poor baby," she cooed, putting her arms around Alan's shoulders.

After the trauma of witnessing the baby squirrel, BoBo she named it, die Morgan had been so distraught that she cried for literally hours mourning the animal's death. Even the funeral Amy and Alan helped her prepare for BoBo did not ease her grief any. Morgan had carefully crafted a headstone with a piece of scrap wood her father had given her and permanent markers from her mother.

Amy could still see the path that Morgan's tears had stained on her fair cheeks in the dim glow of the nightlight. She sighed softly.

When Alan thought that Morgan was asleep enough not to wake up easily, he stood up. His daughter stirred, but did not open her eyes.

With their arms around each other's waists, Amy and Alan left the room. They made it to the doorway when they heard a small voice cry out.

"Daddy! Daddy, don't leave me. I don't want BoBo to be alone."

His daughter's distress, even her sleep, tugged at his heart and the desire to protect her from any and all hurt was overwhelming. Alan returned to her side and gently scooped her up in his arms. He carried her over to Amy.

"Looks like we're going to have a guest in our room tonight," he told his wife.

Amy kissed Morgan's hair and stroked her cheek.

"That's quite all right."

* * *

Audrey's place was, for the most part, a wide-open area with no distinct boundaries between the kitchen, dining room, and living room. A butter cream shag carpet blanketed the floors of the upper living quarters, except for the kitchen that was a pine wood floor.

The living area was sparsely furnished. A large white sofa took up most of the area along the north wall. A matching recliner faced it on the opposite side of the room. At the end of the sofa, on the east wall was an entertainment center complete with a large screen TV, VCR, and stereo system. The cabinets of the center held various videotapes and CD's. In the center of the space sat a low-lying coffee table with a glass top. Several dance magazines were stacked neatly at one end.

The area that could have been used as a dining room was little more than open space. Across the expanse of carpet, old-fashioned French doors open onto a tiny balcony overlooking the backyard

The kitchen was off-set from the rest of the house by a piece of furniture that was once used as a bar. The bar had shutters above its counter that closed and latched. When opened, the living room could be seen from the kitchen. The bar, like all of the cabinetry, was finished in pine.

Beyond the kitchen was a short, narrow hallway leading to a small bathroom, a small master bedroom, and an even smaller bedroom that was currently being utilized as storage.

The interior design that gave the place a distinct cosmopolitan flavor was on display through out the whole house. Jon found the decor to be the most interesting thing about the house, other than the occupant herself.

On the north wall were framed posters for various Broadway and London shows ranging from _Phantom of the Opera_ and _Les Miserable_ to _CATS_ and_ Godspell_. Many of the posters were vintage originals. The entertainment center was home to other theatre memorabilia including an extensive collection of Phantom of the Opera music boxes depicting various scenes from the musical.

The south wall near the French doors was a shrine to ballet. At the heart of the collection were several large Degas prints. There were also many framed pictures of ballet dancers all of which were signed with personal notes to Audrey. It was obvious that they knew her well.

In a shadow box near the doors, was a pair of toe shoes. The sole of one of them was turned out so that it could be seen. George Balanchine had signed it in permanent marker.

Further down the wall was a small upright piano. On the wall above the instrument were more photos. These were all of the same dancer and all professionally done. It took Jon several seconds to realize that they were pictures of Audrey during the heyday of her dance career. Another set of pictures, these setting of the top of the piano, caught Jon's attention. They were of another redhead, an older, but stunningly beautiful woman. He picked up one portrait of the woman. She had a brilliant smile that lit up her entire face. It was infectious- Jon couldn't help but smile back at her. Her nose might have been considered large on another face, but on hers it somehow served to enhance her beauty. Her blue eyes were clear and shining; they radiated warmth and energy- a vibrant love for life. Her fiery red mane was cut short and covered her ears. Her bangs were cut straight across her forehead just above her perfectly arched eyebrows.

After tearing his focus away from her face, Jon observed the rest of the photo. In the woman's arms was a little girl, no more than five, beaming at her in sheer adoration. The little girl looked so much like the woman that the woman could have been holding herself as a child.

"That's my mum."

Audrey had walked up behind Jon and was looking over his shoulder.

"She's beautiful," he murmured, setting the picture back down. "That you with her?"

"Mmhmm."

"You look just like her."

Audrey didn't say anything, but Jon could tell from the look on her face that she was pleased that he thought so. But there was sadness intertwined in the delight. Her eyes clouded up. Jon knew that her mother's death had been a blow that Audrey had never quite recovered from. Once she had told him, that she still cried herself to sleep at least once a week because she missed her mother so. Then her eyes would light up as she told him about what her "mum" was like. He had heard so much about Elizabeth "Lizzy" Wells- Andrews that he felt he had known her, too. It even saddened him to think that she would never smile that dazzling grin again.

It was those times when Audrey spoke of her mother that made him want to call his own mother, who was still very much alive, knowing that he should be grateful to still have her around. He had done so for the first time nearly three months ago. His mother had seemed surprised to hear from him and even more surprised that he had called only to say "I love you".

"Audrey," he said as he followed her over to the couch. "You always talk about your mom, but what about your dad? Is he-" Jon paused trying to think of the most tactful way of phrasing it, "still living?"

A pained expression crossed Audrey's face as she sat down, tucking one foot underneath her.

"I suppose you call it living," she sighed.

Jon settled down close to her, concerned. The look on her face and the sound of her voice did not sound optimistic.

"I don't know where to start," Audrey admitted, leaning her head back and staring at the ceiling.

"How about at the beginning?"

"The beginning?" Audrey looked at him intently. "I suppose the beginning, or maybe it was the ending, was after Mum died." She shifted into a more comfortable position. "Dad didn't cope well with Mum dying. He just...I don't know... fell apart. We had been really close before Mum got sick. I was Daddy's little princess, ya know? But after, he wouldn't have anything to do with me. He wasn't interested in anything, not me not living." Her face darkened under the oppression of painful memories. "He ended up in the hospital after passing out at work from not eating. He was so depressed that a psychiatrist was brought in to see him. The doctor diagnosed him as being bipolar and he was put on medication. The meds didn't do anything but make him physically ill and gave him severe mood swings." Audrey laughed derisively. "Turns out he wasn't bipolar at all, just mourning his wife. I think it took about a year for a new doctor to be assigned to him and another eighteen months for the doctor's petition to the courts to let him be taken off the meds to go through."

Jon shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't prepared to hear something like this.

Audrey took a deep breath and continued. "After a year being off the medication, he got better, but he was never the same. He was still distant around me, but at least he was working again. He was only a whisper of the person he had once been. About a two years ago, he started being more affectionate and finally starting talking about Mum again. About a year ago, he got sick suddenly one night with a raging fever. He was in the hospital for weeks, then months, but the doctor's couldn't diagnose it. They thought it might be an immune system disorder, but they didn't have any clue what it was. Dad went through test after test and got sicker and sicker." Audrey paused, her breath caught in her throat. "Six months ago, Dad moved to the United Hospice of Rockland."

Jon sucked in his breath and a wave a sympathy washed over him. The hospice was for the terminally ill.

"The doctors don't know how long he'll live." She sighed and slumped against the couch as though it was physically exhausting for her to speak. "Could be years, could be minutes. I hate being away from him with a prognosis like that, but Dad wanted to see me become a teacher like Mum. So here I am, student-teaching for him."

The only thing Jon could think to do was reach out to her. She gripped his hand as though her life depended on it. He pulled her over to him. She rested her head against his shoulder, staring at something he could not see. In time, Audrey turned her head and buried her face against his chest, little more than a child who ached for her parents.

* * *

It was in the wee hours of the morning that Jon arrived home, more than ready to go to sleep. The apartment was oddly quiet without Shawn- and depressingly empty. He yawned as he tossed his jacket onto the couch, vowing to hang it up later on.

After he had changed for bed, Jon found himself wandering around the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets for no real reason. Audrey was on his mind. Once she had regained her composure, she had spoken more freely about her ballet career, though she still avoided talking about her departure from Julliard. She was skillful at skirting the subject and outmaneuvering direct questions about it. But they had spent most of their time talking about home. It was amazing to discover that they had spent so much time in the places, in the neighborhoods at the same time and yet never met. Their common interests expanded beyond the United States and into Europe. As it turned out, they had been in Rome at approximately the same time. Even freakier was that they had attended the same performance of _Miss Saigon_ in London.

Absent-mindedly, Jon put a kettle of water onto boil though he had no intention of drinking any tea. No matter how hard he tried his thoughts kept drifting back to Audrey. There was no denying, as much as he would have like to, that he savored the time they had spent alone. Though they only talked, that in itself was oddly satisfying. He wished they had more opportunities like, though maybe not so late at night.

As he watched the steam rising from the kettle's silver spout, he toyed with the idea of asking Audrey out, though he knew that simply wasn't possible. As much as he hated to admit it, George was right about the age difference. Though it currently seemed to be a non-issue, what would happen if they got married? Thirteen years was quite a gap. Audrey would wake up one day to find herself tied down to an old man while she was still young. He couldn't do that to her. He sighed sadly. Audrey would only be a dream girl to him. She would be someone else's real girl.

Pushing the unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind, Jon walked over to the answering machine to check his messages. There were three.

The first one was from Shawn, left much earlier in the day. Jon skipped it, not bothering to find out why Shawn had called himself from the theme park. The second was from Katherine and he was tempted to skip that one as well.

"Hi, Jonny. Look I know we were going to let things cool off for awhile...but." There was a tremble in her voice. "I just wanted to apologize for the other day...you know...I didn't mean any of those things I said. I'm really sorry.. Well, uh, see you Monday."

The message terminated with a beep. Last Saturday, he and Katherine had been out at the mall. They had already gotten into one of their regular disputes about marriage before leaving that day. He had been on edge since then and the final straw came when Katherine wanted to stop at a jewelry store and look at engagement rings; a not so subtle hint, once more pressing marriage on him. That's when he told her that he needed some space. Realizing, that she had pushed too hard, Katherine agreed to back off. They hadn't spoke, except for formalities at school, in a week.

_Maybe I'll give her a call tomorrow,_ Jon thought as the machine played the third message.

"Jonathan, this George Feeny. I need to speak you as soon as possible. I've been made aware of a situation that needs immediate attention. Tomorrow. I'm expecting your call."

Jon swallowed, but found his mouth had gone dry. He had the cold, sinking sensation that George knew all about his time with Audrey.

Since there was nothing that he could about Feeny's message at the moment, he poured the water out of the kettle and turned off the light, before heading to bed.

He lay in bed trying to sleep, but to no avail. Something was troubling him. Something that he had temporarily forgotten. While he was helping Audrey put away some dishes they had used in the kitchen, he had caught a glimpse of some papers on her refrigerator. One paper was a small white square of professional letterhead. Scribbled down in a hasty fashion was an appointment time for Audrey with a Dr. Charlotte Amsden. Taped to this was a business card for Dr. Amsden- a psychoanalyst. The message below the card read:

Audrey,

Don't you dare skip another session. I don't care what you're doing, drop it. Or else I'll have the state commit you.

-Dr. Amsden

P.S. I'm kidding about having you committed. For now.

* * *

Dawn broke over the horizon. Narrow shafts of light tried to find their way in through the shuttered blinds and into the black room of a tormented soul. Inner demons battled each other, fighting for control over her mind and body; some battled to surpress her spirit and choke it out. The cycle that had once been broken began again. She fled the room for the sanctity of another; one which seemed to quell the war for a time. After giving those holding her spirit captive what they wanted, she leaned her head against the cool, white porcelain lid of the toliet.

Somewhere a music box played.

_"Maquerade, masquerade.Seething shadows breathing lies...Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you..."_


	12. Stolen Souls: Part I

**"Stolen Souls- We'd Rather Not Know The Price Cinderella Paid For Her Night At The Ball." Part 1**

Shawn flipped mindlessly through the television channels trying to find something that looked remotely interesting. It was Sunday afternoon and there was nothing to do, thanks in part to the downpour that the clouds unleashed hours earlier.

Shawn was home alone at the moment. Jon had some mysterious meeting with Mr. Feeny that morning and hadn't yet returned. Audrey wouldn't be over until two.

After finally settling on a Batman cartoon he had seen a dozen times already, Shawn stretched out on the couch. With a bang the apartment door swung open and connected with the wall. Shawn sat up just as Jon stormed in. He gave the door a hard slam shut and disappeared into his bedroom.

For a moment Shawn just sat there with a surprised look on his face. Rarely had he seen Jon so upset. Something had seriously gotten under his friend's skin. Of course, had it been him, Shawn wouldn't have been too happy to have to meet with Feeny on the weekend, but he knew that wasn't Jon's problem.

Shawn debated on whether or not to question Jon now or wait. He decided on the latter and gave his gaurdian a chance to cool off.

Fifteen minutes later, Jon reappeared, calmer, but still visibly agitated. Shawn gave him a questioning look, but Jon had busied himself in the kitchen and didn't see it. Shawn wandered into the kitchen and leaned against the island in the center of the kitchen where Jon was viciously mincing a tomato.

"I think it's dead already,Jon," Shawn pointed out, testing his teacher's mood.

"Huh?" Jon stopped what he was doing long enough to glance up. "Oh, hey, Shawn. When'd you get in?"

Shawn raised his eyebrows. "A while ago," he shrugged. "What's up? How'd the meeting with Feeny go?" He saw Jon tense immediately and clench his jaw.

"Fine," he muttered and returned to reducing the vegetable to a pulp.

"That great huh?"

Jon said nothing.

"C'mon, Jon. What happened?"

"I don't want to discuss it."

Shawn tapped his fingers against the counter top. He furrowed his brow in concentration.

"That meeting wasn't about Audrey was it?" he asked worriedly. He vaguely recalled Jon being worried that Feeny might have found out about them spending so time with Audrey outside of school. Shawn knew that it would be trouble if that happened, though he wasn't sure why.

Jon put down the paring knife. He looked at Shawn for a moment.

"Yeah, it was," he said shortly. He picked the knife up again. Shawn waited for him to go on, but he offered no details.

"Soooo? Jon, you've got to tell me what he said!"

"George doesn't think that Audrey should go on the New York trip."

An indignant "what?" escaped from Shawn's lips.

"That's right," Jon confirmed. The knife came down on the last quarter of the remaining tomato.

"He can't do that!" the boy exploded, jumping back from the island. "No! That's just wrong!"

Jon shrugged indifferently. "He's the principal. He can do what he wants."

"But why?" Shawn paced the living room. "Why would he do that? Jon, you've got to do something!"

Jon started to say something, but was cut short by Audrey walking in.

Immediately, Audrey sensed that something was wrong. Shawn stared at her and Jon didn't look up from what he was doing.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Shawn flopped disgruntedly on the couch with his arms folded across his chest.

Audrey dropped her purse by the door, then walked into the kitchen.

"Jon?" she said, looking at him in expectation. "What happened?"

Jon looked at her for a long moment as though he was trying to figure out the best way to deliver some horrible news.

Audrey glanced at Shawn briefly, wondering if they had gotten into an argument.

"I had a meeting with Mr. Feeny this morning."

Audrey looked alarmed. "On a Sunday?"

Jon nodded. He had quit on the tomato and instead leaned on his elbows against the counter with his hands clasped in front of him.

"He tried calling you all day yesterday," he began.

Audrey raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Guess I should've invested in an answering machine," she murmurred. "If he was trying to reach me, why call you in?"

Jon sighed. "Tomorrow your NYCU faculty advisor is coming to town for a convention and wants to have a conference with you, me and George about the progress of your internship."

Audrey frowned. "That doesn't sound so bad. That's fairly normal. I don't get what the big deal is."

"There's more to it," Jon replied. "He wanted to go over some stuff with you yesterday concering the conference, but when he couldn't get a hold of either you or me and he called Eli."

Color drained from Audrey's cheeks.

"Oh, no."

"Yeah," Jon grimaced. "He found where we were. And is, consequently, taking you off the New York trip."

"What?" Audrey's jaw dropped. The same indignanty expression Shawn had earlier came over Audrey's features.

"He can't do that," Shawn complained coming up behind Audrey.

"He's taking me off the trip for what?" Audrey wanted to know. Her eyes flared angrily. "For going to New Jersey on my own time? It's not like that had anything to with my performance in class."

"So he really can't do that, can he?" Shawn demanded as though Jon could do something about the situation and simply wasn't.

Jon straightened up. "Look, I'm not exactly happy about this either, Shawn. But what can I do?"

Audrey chewed her bottom lip in anger. "Did he give a reason why?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Apparently, taking Shawn in was a violation of protocol. Befriending my student-teacher was blurring the line of decency, and spending the day at a theme park with my student teacher and a couple of students of stepping way out of bounds. I don't know!" He through his hands up in disgust. "He grilled me like I'd shot someone. I swear I can't do anything right!"

Shawn glared at the sink. "What's his problem anyway?"

"He thinks there's something going on between Audrey and me," Jon informed. He grabbed a dish towel and started to clean up the tomato mess.

"That's none of his bloody business," Audrey spat.

Shawn continued sending the sink death glares. He was upset that Feeny seemed to be trying to break his friends up before they had a chance to get together. He just knew that Jon and Audrey belonged together... just like, well, Cory and Topanga. By taking Audrey off the trip, he felt like the principal was personally attacking him. He knew that Feeny hadn't been overly pleased that Jon was taking care of him. Why, he didn't know. Now it seemed like he was trying to keep Audrey away from him. To stop him from having a real family, until his dad returned with his mom Again, he didn't know why.

"I'm not going to New York without Audrey," he told Jon pointedly.

Jon sighed again, feeling as though he was responsible for this entire mess. He had known that being with Audrey so much would lead to trouble. He should have put a stop to it in the beginning. Maybe it wasn't too late to do what he should have done a long time ago...

"Don't worry, love," Audrey reached over and smoothed back the hair that had fallen into the boy's eyes. "I'm going. You'll see."

* * *

"This is the bizarrest thing I've ever seen," Alan said. "Well, second bizarrest. The junk Cory and Shawn dreamed up was the first."

"Yes, well, the death of so many squirrels is quite strange," Mr. Feeny replied. He was standing in the Matthew's kitchen discussing the sudden spike in squirrel fatalities.

"Though not as strange as our newest neighbors," Amy said, closing the back door behind her.

Alan smiled bemusedly. "So you met Tony, huh?"

"No, actually I met Muriel. She's very odd." Amy's face was marred with confusion. She didn't know quite what to make of Muriel Koposki. "Apparently, she thinks that you're poisoning the squirrels?"

Alan shrugged. "So does her husband."

"Are you having a dead squirrel problem too, George?" Amy greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, unfortunately," George smiled.

Alan leaned over to get a kiss from Amy as she came by. She walked on past him.

"I'm really worried about what's causing this," Amy said, with a frown. "What if it affects the kids?"

"Well," Alan tolded her. "Animal Control's been called. They're going to be out tomorrow afternoon to see if they can't come up with an answer."

George pinched his brow together, deep in thought.

"Speaking of the children," he said slowly as though he were still digesting some information. "I know it's not likely...but I can't help wondering if..."

"Cory and Shawn are somehow involved in this?" Alan finished with a small smile.

George nodded.

"Yeah, we thought that too," he said, leaning against the kitchen table. "But we ruled them out since they spend most of their time at Jonathan's place."

This tidbit of information piqued George's curisoity.

"Really?" he said trying to maintain an air of indifference concerning the boy's free time.

Amy smiled as she folded a hand towel and placed it near the sink.

"Yeah," she said, "they've been spending quite a bit of time with Jonathan and Audrey."

Struggling to keep his expression emotionless, George regarded Amy steadily.

"With whom did you say?"

* * *

Chubby's was packed with young people. The jukebox was blarring as loud as possible. Cory wove his way through the crowded while skillfully carrying a tray full of food. He spotted Topanga's long mane and zeroed in on it. Moments later, he presented the tray to her.

"Oh, thanks, Cory," she said taking her soda and returning to her conversation with Allora Lohan.

Allora Lohan was one of the most popular girls in the sophomore class and, more importantly, one of Topanga's best girl friends. In fact, she was close friends with Cory and Shawn as well. Her dark blond hair was long, though not quite as long as Topanga's. It fell to her waist like tangible strands of light, glimmering and glistening in the light. Her hazel green eyes sparkled with interest as she conversed with Topanga. Her smile was endearing and appeared often.

As Cory watched the girls talk, he quietly admired how Allora was as good as she was beautiful- just one of the many things she and Topanga had in common. The only thing that would make this double-date perfect would be if Shawn had been Allora's date instead Alex Jennings, a guy with whom he had nothing in common with. Cory found it impossible to carry on a conversation with him and wasn' sure if Alex was capable of such a remedial task; the only word Cory had ever heard him utter was "hey".

Of course, there wasn't much of a need for talking when you were eating, so Cory proceeded to stuff his mouth with hamburger.

After they finished their dinner, Cory, Topanga, and Allora got lost in talk about the sophomore trip to New York and Audrey. They weren't even aware that Alex had wandered off and failed to come back.

It was almost thirty minutes after they hadn't eaten that Allora suddely sat up.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed as though she had forgotten an important appoinment. "I'll be right back."

Cory and Topanga exchanged perplexed looks. Cory shrugged, but Topanga worriedly twisted a lock of hair around her finger.

When Allora finally came back, Topanga immediately jumped on her with rapid- fire questions.

Allora held up her hands to stop the on-slaught.

"Whoa, Topanga!" she cried in surprise. "I just went to the bathroom. That soda really went through me."

Topanga narrowed her eyes. She picked up her friend's cup which was still full. "You've barely touched this."

"So?" Allora eyed her quizzically, if not defensively. "What's wrong with you, Tippy? Why the third-degree?"

Topanga sat quietly for a moment, contemplating her next words. "There's something going on with you, Lora," she replied softly. There was a twinge of sadness in her voice. "Something you're not telling me."

Allora bit her lip, then reached across the table and squeezed Topanga's hand. "Hey, I'm fine, girl." Topanga looked up at her and she smiled. "Really."

Topanga nodded, but Cory could tell that she wasn't reassured.

As Cory walked Topanga home later that evening, she was distance and silent.

"Everything okay?" he asked with concern.

Topanga stopped and looked up him with large, tearful eyes.

"I'm worried about Allora."

Cory frowned. "How come? She seemed fine to me."

Topanga nodded. "But you're not around her as much as I am. Cory, there's something really wrong."

Cory guided her up the steps to her front porch and motioned for her to sit with him on the op one.

"Why do you think there's something wrong?"

Topanga sighed and clasped her hands around her knees. "There's so much- so many little things. I don't know where to begin."

Cory pulled her long hair back from her face. "It's okay. Just pick something and go from there."

"About two months ago," she began. "I noticed that she stopped eating normally. You know, when we'd hang out, she wouldn't order anything but a diet soda and tell us she had already eaten. I didn't think anything about it at first, but then it started happening all the time." Topanga pused to collect her thoughts. "Then she started where really baggy clothes all of the sudden. And you know how she always wore the trendiest clothes before."

Cory nodded at this. "Yeah," he said thoughtfully. "I kinda wondered about that. Then I figured it was just a girl thing."

Topanga shook her head. "It's not. About the time she started wearing those clothes, she started eating with us again. But not like she use to. I mean, Allora's always been careful about what she's eaten, but never overly so. Now she's been eating insane amounts of food all in one sitting. And then she always disappears into a bathroom half an hour after she eats. And she's been losing do much weight, too."

Topanga turned suddenly and clutched Cory's hand. "Cory, I'm scared that she might be bulimic!"

"Whoa..." Cory sucked in his breath. "Topanga, are you sure?"

Topnaga's shoulders sagged. "No, I'm not," she said morosely. "I'm only familiar with what our psychology book lists as symptons of an eating disorder and I don't know that any of those sypmtons apply to her."

Cory could see the despair in her eyes. He put his arms around her and hugged her close. He understood how it felt to want to help your best friend in the whole world, but not knowing exactly what the problem was or if you could do anything about it.

"Have you tried talking to her about it," he asked.

"Yes," was the muffled response as Topanga lifted her head. "But she won't talk to me. She just says she's fine and that I worry too much. Am I reading too much into this, Cory? Should I leave her alone?"

Cory regarded her for a minute. Topanga was a caring and passionate person and though sometimes she did jump to conconclusion and was wrong about them- her intentions were good.

"No," he said. "It would be better for you to be wrong and say something to her, than to be right and say nothing."

* * *

Monday morning brought with it added stress. Jon hadn't seen Audrey yet that morning and was dreading conference that was minutes away.

With ten minutes until seven, Jon headed to Feeny's office and was dismayed to find that Audrey was not yet there.

"Jonathan," the principal looked up briefly from his notes and motioned for the young man to sit down.

"George," he returned apprehensively. The office suddenly seemed too small. Jon shifted uncomfortably.

After what seemed like an eternity, Audrey walked in with a smile followed a man in his mid-fifties wearing a crisp steel gray blazer and slacks and white button-down shirt.

Mr. Feeny pushed his chair back and stood up. Jon followed suit.

"Ah," George smiled as he shook hands with the NYCU professor. "Alexander Kessington, this is Jonathan Turner."

Alexander's smile widened. "Good to finally meet you, young fellow," he said in precise British accent. His brown eyes sparkled as he winked at Jon. "Our Audrey has spoken so highly of you."

"And you, too," Jon returned, relaxing slightly as he shook the older gentleman's hand.

As they took their seats with Dr. Kessington statigically positioned between the young people, Audrey caught Jon's eye and gave him secretive smile.

Dr. Kessington was a jovial man who obviously held Audrey is high regard. He, as it turned out, had attended college with her mother and was thrilled to be overseeing Lizzy's daughter. George couldn't help but wonder if the man wasn't unduly prejudgice towards the girl. Nevertheless, George couldn't do anything but agree with Dr. Kessington's assessements of Audrey's ability and performance.

The meeting took little time to complete and soon the four were discussing school in general. To George's surprise, the professor began to directly inquire about the sophokore class and what feild trips they were echeduled to take. George had no choice but to tell him about the New York City trip.

"Oh, marvelous," the doctor gushed. "It will be fabulous to have Audrey back in town."

Jon gave Feeny a curious look. How was he going to explain the fact that Audrey wasn't going?

George straighened his tie and cleared his throat before answering. "Miss Andrews isn't going," he said shortly.

Dr. Kessington laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, George. Of course she's going. Who else knows the city better, other than Jonathan? You need them both there." The merriment in his voice dissipated as he added. "I except to see her there," he said. "There's no reason that she shouldn't go. She has proven herself to be responsible and capable. Besides, there are meeting that she is required to attend that weekend at the school."

Feeny knew he was cornered, he just wasn't sure how it happened.

"Well," he said clearing his throat once again. "You're right of course. Well, Miss Andrews, it looks as though you'll be going to New York after all."

Jon tried to surpress his surprise. He glanced at Audrey, who was smiling coolly. She wasn't a bit surprised by Feeny's change of heart.

After the conference was dismissed, Dr. Kessington shook hands with Jonathan and told him that he expected him to drop by the campus while he was in New York. He turned to Audrey and kissed the topm of her head.

"Do be a sweet girl and at least give an old man a ring while you're in town."

Audrey grinned. "Of course."

After the doctor bid farewell, Jon took Audrey by the arm as they walked down the hall.

"Boy, is it a good thing you have those meetings at the University to go to, otherwise, there's no way George would have let you go on the trip."

Audrey gave him a funny look. "What meetings?"

Jon stopped walking. "The meetings Dr. Kessington referred to."

Audrey shrugged innocently. "There are no meetings that weekend."

Jon stared at her, trying to make sense of things.

"Hey!" Shawn jogged over to them, with Cory in tow. He looked hopefully at Audrey. "How'd it go with Feeny?"

Audrey gave him a smug look. "I'm going, naturally," she winked.

"All right!" Shawn pumped his fist in the air. Cory shared in his friends happines though he wasn't sure why Shawn was so happy; he didn't know that feeny had taken her off the trip.

Audrey looked over Shawn's head at Jon. "Didn't I tell you that Dr. Kessington was an old friend of my mum's?"

Jon blinked. "Yeah, so?"

"I told him what happened and he said he'd take care of it."

Jon shook his head and smiled. "So no meetings that weekend, huh?"

Audrey grinned triumphantly. "No meetings."

* * *

"So," Cory leaned against the lockers waiting for Topanga to get her things. "Did you talk to her yet?"

Topanga shook her head, sending a cascade of bangs into her face. "Not yet," she replied running her hand through her hair and securing a lock behind her ear. "I'm going to catch her on the way to third period."

"Okay," Cory gave her kiss. "Then I'll walk with Shawn, you two can talk in private."

Topanga regarded him fondly. "You're so sweet. I'll see you at lunch."

Cory smiled and went off to find Shawn.

Topanga spotted Allora at her locker and ran over to catch her.

"Hey, Tippy!" Allora greeted her friend enthusiastically.

"Hey, yourself." Topanga couldn't help but notice that Allora was back wearing more fitted clothing or that she looked so frail.

Moments after they had exchanged greetings, the girls were surrounded by a group of other girls from their grade.

"Wow, Allora," a tall, gorgeous brunntte named Annie exclaimed. "Look at you! You're so thin!"

"Yeah," Lauren echoed."You must have lost ten pounds at least! Just last month that sweater was so snug on you. And now look! It's just hanging on you."

Topanga suddenly became quiet and withdrew a bit from the girls. Intently, she watched Allora's reaction to their comments.

Allora beamed. "Yeah, it's amazing what happens when you stick to a strict diet and exercise like crazy."

"Well, whatever you're doing, girl, don't stop," Annie laughed. "A few more pounds and you'll be perfect!"

Topanga saw Allora visibly pale.

"W-what do you mean a few more pounds?" Allora caught a lock of hair and nervously twisted in her thin hands.

"Oh," Annie smirked condescendingly. "Another five pounds and you'll be rid of that baby fat. Then it's top of the pyramid for you."

Several of the other girls echoed her sentiment. When they left they seemed to have taken Allora's spirit and cheerful mood with them. The girl slumped against the lockers looking absolutely defeated.

Topanga slid over to her and put her arms around her friend.

"Don't listen to them," she said firmly. "They don't know what they're talking about. They're just stupid, superfical ditzes."

Allora nodded but there was a far away look in her eyes.

"Hey, Topanga," she said straigthening up and smoothing out her skirt. She broke free of Topanga's embrace. "I've got to go to the bathroom before. We'll talk about whatever you wanted talk about at lunch, 'kay?"

"Okay," Topanga said to Allora's retreating back. She stood there alone, wondering what to do.

Jon passed Topanga in the hall on his way to his class. The look on her face made him stop; she looked lost.

"Hey, Topanga, you okay?"

She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. Her eyes effectively conveyed the misery she felt.

"Mr. Turner, what do you do when you think a friend is in serious trouble but you don't know for sure if they are?"

Jon studied her for a moment. It couldn't give her much of an answer with such vague information.

"What kind of serious trouble?"

Topnaga half-shrugged. "The kind that doesn't hurt anyone else but them."

"I don't know, Topanga," he admitted. "But if you think your friend is in real trouble, them sometimes the best thing to do is tell someone; an adult who can intervene."

Topanga nodded, staring in the direction that Allora had disappeared in. "Thanks, Mr. Turner."

Jon was about to leave when he thought better of it.

"I'm always available if you want to talk," he said. After pause he added, "And if you don't think you can talk to me, then you can always talk to Miss Andrews."

This got the girl's attention. There was a glimmer of hope in her sad eyes.

"I may just do that, Mr. Turner."

* * *

The day was a cause for celebration as far as Shawn was concerned and Jon agreed with him. And to celebrate, Jon decided that they should go out to eat and toast to Audrey's being put back on the New York trip. Audrey agreed, so long as they didn't go to Hannigan's.

Shawn was in seventh heaven. It was just Jon, Audrey, and him.

As it should be, he thought, watching his friends in the front seat talk.

Somewhere deep down inside, guilt tugged at him. It told him that he had no right to be so content when his father was out there somewhere searching for his mother, who obviously didn't want to be found. Chet Hunter still hadn't called his son.

Shawn stared out the window. He just didn't understand what he had done to drive his parents away. Was he really so unlovable that this cross-country chase his dad was on just an excuse to get away from him? There was no one, it seemed, who could answer any of his questions.

His attention returned to Jon and Audrey. He entertained the idea of them getting married and adopting him. It wouldn't be the same as being with his real parents- it'd be more like living with a favorite aunt and uncle, but at least he would know that they wouldn't take off on him. Of course, that would never happen anyway. His being adopted anyway. But Jon and Audrey getting together wasn't so bizarre.

Please, he said silently gazing at the twilight horizon. Please, let my dad call me. Just once. So I know he still loves me.

Shawn felt a hand on his knee. Audrey was watching him intently.

"He'll call, Shawn," she said softly. "He will. You just wait and see."

Shawn gave her a weak smile.

"I hope."

Audrey let go of his knee. She held up her hand, palm facing him with her index finger, pinkie, and thumb extended and the middle two fingers tucked down.

Shawn smiled at the sign language. He mirrorred her sign.

"I love you, too," he smiled.


	13. Stolen Souls: Part II

**Stolen Souls: Part II**

"Yes, yes, I see," Alan said. He was sitting at the kitchen table on the telephone when Amy walked into the kitchen. "Well, thank you very much for calling. All right, I will. Good-bye."

"Who was that?" Amy asked sitting down at the table with him.

Alan gave her an amused smiled. "That was Animal Control," he replied. He looked up when he heard feet thundering down the stairs.

"Hey, just the guy I wanted to see," he cried when Cory bounded into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad," he returned, heading for the door. "The guy you wanted to see is on his way to the girl he wants to see."

"Oh, she'll wait," Alan said waving him over. "Have a seat."

Reluctantly, Cory obeyed.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm in trouble?" he asked laying his head on the table. He saw his afternoon with Topanga flash before his eyes.

"I just got off the phone with Animal Control." Alan folded his hands in front of him.

Cory perked up. That couldn't possibly be directly related to him.

"It seems that they found out what was killing the squirrels."

"Well, that's great," Cory agreed jovially as he inched towards the edge of his seat. "'Cause it was just awful that the little guys were dropping like flies."

"Sit!" His dad pointed to the chair. Cory sat back down.

"What's killing them seems to be comprised of the same stuff that you and Shawn tried to pawn off on your classmates."

Cory's eyes widened. "How's that possible?" he wondered. "That was weeks ago. Why didn't they die sooner?"

"Don't know that, son," Alan said.

"So how long am I grounded for?" Cory sighed in resignation.

"You're not. But pass along this information to Shawn. And don't you two ever do something like that again."

Cory signed, this time with relief. He was going to see Topanga after all.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

A few weeks later, Topanga found herself sitting alone...sort of. Instead of sitting with the girls, she was sitting with Cory and Shawn at lunch. It had been like that for over three weeks.

Allora wasn't speaking to her. Topanga finally had the opportunity and nerve to talk to Allora about a potential eating disorder, but it had gone poorly. Allora had exploded when Topanga urged her to seek help. She had called her horrible names and said that Topanga was jealous of her and wanted nothing more than to see her fat and hideous. No matter how Topanga had tried to convince her that this wasn't true; that she was just concerned, Allora would hear none of it. In a fury, Allora had stormed off and refused to even look at her former best friend much less talk to her.

Topanga hadn't been able to wait until the end of the day to cry. In the middle of English, she had burst into tears. Since Miss Andrews had been teaching, it was Mr. Turner who had taken her out of class and tried to comfort her. As much as she wanted to, she hadn't been able to tell him what had happened. Instead, she cried on his shoulder. Eventually, he sent her the nurse's office for the rest of the period.

Now, Topanga's gaze wandered sadly over to the table where Allora sat, giggling and talking with the "popular" and "beautiful" girls. At one point, Allora looked up and their gazes locked for an instant. Topanga thought that she saw a hint of sadness in her friend's eyes. If there was, it was quickly extinguished by self-importance.

The gulf between them hurt Topanga greatly. When Allora went to the US National Gymnastics competition, Topanga had not been invited along. Annie and Lauren went in her place. Nor had she been invited to any local meets. She still went, sat alone, and quietly cheered her friend on, always leaving before Allora could see her.

Topanga sighed. She looked down at her sandwich. It was a watery blur.

* * *

"Two weeks, Jon," Audrey sang as she swept into the classroom after school. "Just two weeks until we go home."

He smiled as she danced about the room, her feet barely touched the floor, it seemed. He caught her in his arms as she came by and spun her around.

Audrey laughed and hugged him close. She pulled back a bit and saw him smiling at her. For an instant, time was suspended. Her pulse quickened and her mouth went dry. It was so strange the way he was staring at her.

Shawn stopped dead in the doorway to the room and forgot about the books he had come to retrieve. He glanced around behind him to make sure no one was coming. There was no way he was going to let anyone bother them. Quietly, he stood there. He pursed his lips together in a thin line.

His heart was racing. Unconsciously, he clenched his jaw. The suspense was agonizing.

_Come on_, he silently willed Jon. _Do something. Before it's too late...!_

But the moment was lost. Audrey's cheeks flared crimson and she ducked her head. Jon seemed startled and let his hands drop away from her. After an awkward interlude, they busied themselves with straightening the room.

Shawn sighed in disappointment and gave the doorframe a hard kick.

* * *

Topanga was changing out of her PE uniform the next day when Allora came in and opened the locker next to Topanga's.

As she untied her shoes, Topanga kept glancing at Allora, desperately wanting to talk to her, but afraid of making things worse. Standing nearby, Allora was stealing glances at her ex-best friend as well.

The girls fiddled with their locks nervously, each wanting to speak to the other. Finally, Allora slammed her lock against the locker.

"This is stupid, Tippy."

Topanga looked at her in surprise.

Allora seemed frustrated, almost angry.

"I mean," she said flinging a hand in Topanga's direction. "You're my best friend in the whole world and here we are not talking and avoiding each other. This is stupid!"

Topanga was filled with relief. She grinned. "I agree. Let's just forget the whole thing!"

Allora seemed relieved, too. "Let's do." She grabbed Topanga's arm. "Kindred spirits aren't mean to argue anyway."

"Hey, Lora," Topanga said as they headed for the door. "Shouldn't we finish changing?"

Allora looked down at herself. She was barefoot and still in her PE outfit. She giggled.

"That'd be a good idea."

Allora was brushing her hair out when Lauren, Annie, and their following walked in. They swarmed around Allora, pushing Topanga to the outer fringe of the circle.

"Man, girl," Annie squealed. "You are hot! I think you may be thinner than me!"

Allora basked in the praise they showered on her.

"How do you do it?" one of the other girls pleaded. "You must not be able to eat anything."

"On the contrary," Allora replied somewhat smugly. "I eat whatever I want, whenever I want, however much I want."

She sauntered over to Topanga and linked her arm through hers.

"What?" The other girls flocked around them, all wanting to know Allora's secret.

"Yep," Allora said, fully enjoying all the attention. "After I eat I just take some laxatives and it all flushes out."

This garnered an awe-filled "oooo" from the crowd. Allora boasted about her abnormal eating a bit longer before dragging Topanga out of the locker room.

Once outside, Topanga jerked away from her.

Allora turned in surprise. "Tippy? What's wrong?"

"Don't call me Tippy like everything's fine and dandy," Topanga cried. All her frustration and concern for her friend boiled over in anger and despair. "How can you do this? Don't you know that what you're doing can kill you!"

"What are you talking about?" Allora spat coldly. Her face was more chilling than the Snow Queen's.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Topanga was almost screaming at Allora. Her emotions had been thrown into chaos because she didn't how to break through Allora's wall of indifference.

"You're bulimic! You gorge yourself and then throw up! Why! Allora, why!"

Allora glared her and slowly shook her head. "What do you know, huh? What do you know about what I'm going through?" Her voice had a bitter edge to it. "I'm doing what I have to do. I'm not hurting anyone. I'm fine." Allora's eyes narrowed to slits. "Do you know what you are, Topanga Lawrence? You're jealous. You know I'm the best gymnast in the state. The best in the nation. And who are you? You're nobody! Well, I'm not about to let a nobody like you stop me from being the best gymnast in the world."

With that Allora stormed off without looking back. Topanga was rooted to the ground. She pressed her hand against her cheek as though she had been slapped. In fact, being slapped would not have hurt as much as Allora's words.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and soaked the collar of her coat.

* * *

Two days later, Topanga was on her way to talk to Audrey about Allora when she heard the news. Allora had collapsed her Media Arts class. She was in the nurse's office for the time being.

Topanga felt sick, so sick that she had to run to the bathroom. She crouched in front of a toilet, dry heaving into the bowl. Tears fell swiftly and splashed into the water. It was her fault that Allora was so sick...she should have told someone.

There was a knock on the stall door, but Topanga had no strength to speak.

Slowly the door creaked open. Audrey's eyes widened in surprise to see Topanga huddled on the floor.

"Topanga!" she cried in horror. "What's wrong?"

Audrey fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around the girl. Topanga leaned against her, trembling. Once in awhile she shuddered.

"Sshh," Audrey cooed stroking Topanga's golden tresses. "It's going to be all right."

"No, it's not!" the girl sobbed. "It's all my fault! It's all my fault that she's in the hospital. It's all my fault."

"What?" Audrey pulled Topanga's chin up with her finger so that she could her eyes. "Are you talking about Allora?"

Topanga nodded miserably.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's wasn't your fault. How could you think that?"

The heartache and guilt was almost more than Topanga could bear.

"Because I didn't tell anyone that she had an eating disorder!"

Topanga buried her face in Audrey's shoulder. Audrey felt like a block of ice had been dropped into her stomach.

* * *

Allora sat in her homeroom and stared at the floor. Miss Andrews had requested to see her after school. She had a sick feeling that it had something to do with the incident in Mr. Williams' class. Everyone, it seemed, had interrogated her. Her doctor, however, was convinced that it was merely exhaustion due to her hectic training schedule in addition to school and social life. He prescribed a few days' rest and nothing more.

If her collapse was what Miss Andrews wanted to discuss with her- it couldn't be about her schoolwork; she had a 3.987 GPA, third in class behind Topanga and Stewart Minkus- she didn't see how it was possible to disclose the real reason with some as beautiful and perfect as Audrey. Allora was too afraid to tell Miss Andrews the truth; to tell her what she had been doing. She had a hero-worship complex when it came to the student teacher. Allora and every last one of the popular girls wanted to be what Audrey was: movie star gorgeous with a beautiful, thin figure; talented- so talented that she could walk away from the American Ballet Company and return whenever she wished; popular- not the fickle popularity of high school- but a lasting one, everyone loved her; and she had the devotion of the high school's hottest teacher. But Allora loved her for more reasons than the "in crowd" girls did. She felt indebted to Audrey for inadvertently skyrocketing her to instant fame amongst her peers. Weeks earlier, after she had given a book report in class, Audrey had told Allora that she reminded her of herself when she was in high school. The other girls, save for Topanga, had been supremely jealous that Allora had been crowned with such a compliment. Since then, Allora had tried to show Audrey how much like her she was. She was convinced that Audrey, the saint that she thought her to be, would never understand the problem Allora had.

If she knew the truth, Allora feared that Audrey see her for what she was: an imperfect, unsuccessful, ugly mess.

Allora squirmed in her chair, twisting the hem of her skirt into a bunch. Sweat began to bead up on her temples like the condensation on a cold glass of soda. Her tongue stuck the roof of her mouth when she tried to swallow. Her heart pounded rapidly; it sounded so loud that Allora couldn't hear the greeting Audrey gave her when she walked into the room.

Audrey smiled at her fondly. She pulled a chair over to Allora and sat in front of her. The sheer terror on the girl's delicate features transported Audrey three years into the past. She saw herself, not much older than Allora, sitting in Jonathan's office after a dance class, dreading the talk that she knew was coming.

Allora felt caught between that proverbial rock and a hard place as she contemplated her options. She could either tell Audrey the truth and pray that she would not look down on her or she could lie like there was no tomorrow. Staring at Audrey in her fitted, striped blouse and slender black slacks, she knew she could never let Audrey, of all people find out her secret.

"Lora," Audrey began. "How are you feeling?"

Allora gave her brightest smile. "So much better, Miss Andrews. Dr. Loresen was right about me needing a few days of rest. I feel a million times better."

"Good," Audrey smiled satisfactorily. "I was really worried about you when Mr. Turner told me what happened. You gave us a bit of a fright."

"You were worried about me?" A deliciously warm feeling swathed Allora. She felt extraordinary.

Audrey winked at her and crossed one leg over the other. "Are you kidding? Of course, I was, angel. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you!"

Allora blushed and let her hair fall in her face like she had seen Audrey do before. When she looked back up, she was startled to see her idol staring so hard at her.

"Allora, what's going on?"

Allora gave her a confused looked. "I don't know what you mean," she answered innocently. Her heart pounded in her chest as each lie took her deeper into a black hole. "There's nothing going on... now."

"Then why did you pass out in Mr. Williams' class?"

Allora felt her throat constrict and she wasn't sure if she would be able to speak. "Dr. Loresen said I was just exhausted from my full schedule. I just got too stressed."

Audrey shook her head. Allora knew she didn't buy it.

"Easy out," Audrey said flatly.

"What?"

"Easy out," she repeated. "The doctor gave you an easy out. An explanation that makes sense and puts everyone's mind at ease. And it gives you an easy out so you never have to tell what the real cause is. At least for now. If it happens again, it won't be so easy to hide. You'll have to prepare a story in advance, just in case you aren't given another easy out."

Allora couldn't believe what she was hearing or how accurate it was.

Audrey leaned forward and held Allora's gaze in hers. "See you know you can't tell anyone what really happened because if they knew they wouldn't like you anymore. In fact, they'd hate you because they would all know that you're not perfect." She paused a beat to let her words sink in. She took a deep breath before continuing; she wasn't sure if she could do this. "You'd be a disappointment and a failure because you couldn't handle it. You'd let everyone down. You don't do what you do- school, sports, anything- for yourself. You do it all for everyone else. To make mommy proud and daddy happy. To make your friends love you, to win your coaches accolades so they'll dote on you. Everyone controls a part of your life except you. So you look really hard for one thing, just one little thing that you CAN control...and finally you find it. And you hang onto to your control of this one area for dear life. No one knows about, they can't. But then something happens and you lose control of the only thing you have. You binge- binge like crazy. You even hear a voice in your head urging you to continue. And when you're done, you feel sick because you know you lost control. And if anyone knew that you lost control, they'd make fun of you because you have no willpower. You have to do something, so you purge. You thinks its over, but its not. You binge again. Then you purge. Before you know it, you can't stop. No matter how much you want to...you cannot stop. But no one knows so it's okay...you deal with it. And then your nightmares come true and something happens in public. You're given an easy out. But next time, it won't be so easy and you may not have an out."

The room was silent except for the sound of Allora's sobs. Tears clouded Audrey's eyes as she reached over and pulled the frightened girl into her arms. She held Allora until her sobs died down. Allora sat up and looked at Audrey. As Audrey wiped the tears from her eyes with her fingers, Allora searched her teacher's face for the answer to her unspoken question. Unable to find the answer she sought, she asked,

"Miss Andrews, how did you know all that? I never told anyone."

This question brought Audrey to a crossroads.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card.

"Here," she said. "I want you to give this to your parents."

"What is it?"

"It's the number for Dr. Amsden, one of the best doctors in New York who specialize in the treatment of eating disorders."

Allora smiled faintly. "Thank, Miss Andrews."

Audrey regarded her seriously. "Don't thank me yet. I want to give you the opportunity to tell your parents yourself. But, Allora, I am going to call them tomorrow and make sure they do know what's going on."

Allora nodded. "Okay."

"That's my girl," Audrey smiled. "Now why don't you go wash your face in the bathroom and head home so you'll have time to collect your thoughts before you talk to your parent.'

Allora smiled a little bit more. She slid off Audrey's lap and turned to leave. Impulsively, she ran back and hugged the teacher.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Audrey watched her go and then stood up. She put the chairs back where they belong and prepared to leave herself. She was stunned to see Jon standing in the doorway.

Her heart leapt into her throat; she wondered how much he had heard.

"Jon," she said a bit too brightly. "Hey, I didn't know you were still here."

Jon stepped into the room with his arms folded over his chest. His expression was grim. Audrey backed up as he came towards her. She swallowed hard. The look on his face was beginning to scare her.

"You didn't answer her question," he said shortly.

"What?" Audrey really didn't know what he was talking about.

"She asked how you knew all that?" His eyes narrowed. "How did you know all that, Audrey?"

"Know what? About her eating disorder?" Audrey tried to get by him, but he wouldn't let her. "Topanga told me."

Jon shook his head. He was beginning to piece together the Audrey's mystery. She wasn't about to get off the hook.

"She may have told you that," he said. "But she didn't know the details that you told Allora."

Audrey stared at him in disbelief. "What is with you?" she demanded, trying to keep the ire out of her voice. "So I studied psychological disorders in college. Her case is textbook. Anyone could reconstruct that scenario I told her."

"I don't believe that," Jon told her bluntly. "What you know goes beyond a psych class."

Audrey's jaw dropped. Anger flared in her eyes, turning them to a hurricane gray. "And just what are you insinuating?" She tried pulling away from him, but his grip on her arms was too tight.

"You're hiding something from me." Jon tried to calm his tone down. She was getting angry with him. He didn't want that, he only wanted the truth. "I just want to know what's going on with you."

It was too late to reason with the redhead. She struggled against him.

"Nothing's going on with me!" she cried. "Let go of me!"

The venom in her voice was what caused him to let go. She jerked away as his grip released and stood several feet away from him. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. She glared at him.

"You have no right to accuse of me hiding something," she spat. "What evidence do you have?"

Jon tried to answer, but no sound came out of his mouth. The sudden swing in her mood had thrown him off kilter. Finally, he shrugged.

"I didn't think so," she snorted derisively.

"C'mon, Audrey," Jon pleaded as she stormed towards the door. "Don't go. I'm sorry. I was just worried about you."

"You don't have to worry anymore."

She left him standing alone in the room wondering if he'd ever be able to get her favor back.


	14. Stolen Souls: Further Confessions

_AN: I don't know if anyone ever watched Melrose Place- I never did. However, I do know that Anthony Tyler Quinn (Mr. Turner) appeared in a handful of episodes, one of which is referenced in this chapter._

* * *

**Stolen Souls: Further Confessions**

The stillness of the apartment made it impossible for Shawn to concentrate on anything, much less math homework. There was something decidedly wrong. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jon sitting on the couch staring blankly at the television. Shawn wrinkled his nose and tapped his lips with his pencil. _What was wrong_, he determined, _was that Audrey wasn't with them._

One good thing about being a kid was being able to bug the heck out of adults until they gave you the information you wanted, just so you'd shut up. Shawn decided to take advantage of this and joined Jon on the couch.

Jon was sitting with one arm extended out over the couch's arm and holding the remote. His free hand covered his mouth. The far-away look in his eyes made it apparent that he wasn't paying attention to what was on the TV screen.

Shawn glanced at the television and then at Jon. "So," he began brightly. "This is a good episode of Melrose Place."

Jon looked at him without changing his position.

"Yeah," Shawn continued cheerily, knowing that Jon hated soaps of any kind. "This is the one where Rory marries Heather Locklear's character."

Jon sighed and handed Shawn the remote.

Shawn's mouth twisted into a perplexed frown. This wasn't going quite the way he had expected. After some thought, he felt it best to cut to the chase. He already knew what was bothering Jon.

"So," he tried again, "When are you going to go get her?"

Jon didn't acknowlege that he had heard him.

"C'mon, Jon," Shawn smiled knowingly. "I know that's what you're thinking..."

Jon gave him an annoyed look. "And just how would you know that?"

Shawn shrugged proudly. "It's a gift. But seriously, when are you going to go get her?"

A blank look fogged over Jon's gaze again. "Dunno. I can't get a hold of her. She's not answering her cell phone."

Shawn regarded him steadily. "She'll start her shift at Hannigan's soon, so why don't you go there?"

From the expression on his friend's face it was obvious that he hadn't thought of that.

"Nah," Jon shook his head. "It wouldn't do any good. She's made it abundantly clear that she doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "So she was a little steamed this afternoon. Audrey'll be over it by now. I'm even willing to bet that she's mooning over whether or not to come over here."

Jon gave a snort of derision. "And how would a fifteen-year-old kid like you know that?" he said, half-jokingly.

Shawn tried to conceal his smile. "Hey, when I like the subject I study hard."

That garnered a small smile from Jon.

Shawn brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "Really though, you ought to tell her."

"I have told her that I'm sorry," Jon frowned. "And a lot of good that did me."

"That's not what I meant." Shawn carefully watched for Jon's reaction to what he was about to propose. "I meant that you should go tell her that you love her."

Now Shawn had Jon's undivided attention.

"Excuse me?" Jon stared slack-jawed at the boy next to him, unable to believe what he was hearing. "I should tell her what?"

"That you love her."

Jon rested his cheek on his fist. "What gave you that idea," he muttered. He steeled his gaze on a point on the wall apparently trying to bore a hole through it with his sight.

Shawn took a deep breath. He really didn't have any solid evidence for his assumptions; he only had bits and pieces of reason, fragments of a possible underlying attraction. But most of his conclusions came from reading into to words and gestures, his own wish to see them together, and a gut a feeling.

"I saw what almost happened earlier this week," he finally said.

Jon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Now what are you talking about?"

"After school on Wednesday. I left some books in your class and when I went back to get them, I saw you guys almost kiss."

Jon returned his eyes to that spot on the wall. "Yeah, well, nothing happened."

Shawn was beginning to get exasperated. "But that's not the only thing. I've seen how you look at her and how you act around her. Jon, I've seen you with a lot of different girls and you've never been like this before."

Jon closed his eyes. This was one of those times when he hated how perceptive his charge could be.

"And so what I am- No, Shawn, there's no point in discussing this," he said brusquely, getting up.

"Why not?" Shawn demanded, kneeling on the couch cushion so that he could see Jon. "It's true isn't? I am right."

Jon stopped half-way to the door to his bedroom. He slowly turned around to face Shawn.

"So what if it is true?" He sounded almost hopeless. He just wanted Shawn drop the subject. He had already accepted that there was no way things could work out between him and Audrey and yesterday only served to further prove that.

Finally an admission, or semi-admission. Shawn could barely contain himself.

"So go tell her!" he cried eagerly, clasping his hands together.

"I can't do that."

Shawn's smile faded. "Why not?" he asked genuinely perplexed.

Jon walked back over to the couch. He had to smile for despite what Shawn thought he knew about relationships, he was still pretty naive.

"Look, Shawn," Jon decided to level with him. "I realized a long time ago that things just can't work out. The timing's just off. And then there's the age thing; she's just a kid."

Shawn either didn't understand or refused to understand, Jon could see the stubborn look that settled in his eyes.

Shawn folded his arms over chest. "So you're going to marry Ms. Tompkins, aren't you?"

The change of subject came out of left field and took Jon by total surprise.

"I-I-I don't know, Shawn!" Jon threw up his hands, more frustrated with himself than with the boy's questions.

Shawn pinched at the afghan hanging over the back of the couch. He didn't understand why adults had to make everything so complicated. In his mind, the resolution to the current problem was simplictic- Jon told Audrey that he loved her, she returned his affection, and that was that. Though Shawn would ferevently deny that he believed in happily-ever-after endings, in way, that was exactly the way he viewed the situation. He never considered outside influences that might stand in the way of such a fairy tale.

"Have you ever told her that you love her?" There was a hint of accusation in his voice and an underlying fear of the answer in Shawn's voice.

"Look..." Jon stopped, let out a breath, and started over. "No. No, I haven't."

"Why." The word was more of a statement than a question stated in a tone that seemed to dare the teacher to answer contray what Shawn believed to be true.

"Because I'm not sure that I do."

"Why."

"Shawn," Jon felt that he had to put a stop to this discussion. This wasn't something he should be discussing with a kid; he should be talking to Eli, if he had to talk to anyone. And yet, he somehow felt that Shawn was actually the best person to confide in, whatever the teacher- student, guardian-charge relational boundaries he might be disregarding.

"Because," he glanced at Shawn. He looked away from the boy's hard stare. "Because of Audrey."

Shawn smiled slightly. "What was so difficult about that? It's not like I didn't already know."

Jon sighed.

"So," Shawn went on. "Go to Hannigan's and tell her."

"You don't get it, Shawn," Jon said, shaking his head. "Things aren't so black and white. I have to consider what's best for the both of us."

"You're right I don't get it." Shawn gave the afghan a hard twist. "What's best is for you guys to be together. If you love each, that is best. What's there to consider?"

Jon smile morosely. "Lots of things, Hunter." He sat on the back of couch. "First of all, I don't know if Audrey's feelings towards me are that strong."

"They are," Shawn cut in.

"Have you asked her directly?"

Shawn's shoulder slumped forward. "No," he muttered in admittance.

"Another thing," Jon went on. "Audrey isn't the type of girl you date just to be dating. She has definate ideas on what she's looking for and won't date for dating's sake. She's the kind of girl you date only if you're serious about setling down. That's what she's looking for. Besides, she needs someone who can take care of her."

Shawn looked up at his caretaker through his bangs. "You take good care of me. You'd take good care of her, too."

Jon smiled. "Thanks. But I couldn't take care of her the way I want to."

"Material things don't mean anything to her."

"I know, Shawn, I know."

"So you're not even going to try to see if things could work out?" Shawn couldn't accept that possibility. It was utterly inconvievable that Jon would let someone like Audrey slip through his fingers without even trying to hold onto her.

Jon looked at Shawn for a long moment before answering.

"No, Shawn, I'm not."

* * *

Topanga was just about to head out the door when her mother called her from the kitchen.

"Tippy!" Mrs. Lawrence called in a chirpy voice. "Sweetie darling, there's a telephone call for you."

"I've got to get to Chubbie's, Mom," Topanga called back. "I'm meeting Trini. Who is it?"

There was a moment's silence, as her mother presumably found out the identity of the caller.

"It's Allora."

Topanga rushed into the kitchen and took phone from her mother.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"Hullo, Sweetie darling," Allora teased her. She sound frail, even over the phone.

Topanga laughed nervously. She hadn't spoken to Allora since she had told Miss Andrews her friend's secret. "How're you doing?"

There was a pause. "Not so good," Allora admitted. "I feel really tired almost all the time. And Mom and Dad won't let me out of their sight, so I feel suffocated."

"Oh," Topanga twisted the telephone cord around her finger. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey, listen," Allora said, trying to sound upbeat. "I can't talk long; I'm not even suppose to be on the phone, but Dad let me call you and tell you the news."

Topanga stood up straight. "What news?"

"I'm going to New York tomorrow to see that doctor Miss Andrews suggested."

"Oh," Topanga said again. "How long are you going to be there?"

"I dunno," Allora responded. She seemed depressed. "Maybe for the rest of the school year. It just depends on how bad things are. But this trip tomorrow is just a consultation. I'll be back on Tuesday."

Topanga sighed. "Are you going to be back in time to go on the New York trip?"

"Yeah," Allora said hesitantly. "But I don't know if I'll be allowed to go with you guys."

"Aw, it won't be fun without you!"

"Right," Allora tried to joke. "You'll be in NYC with Cory and you'll forget about me!"

Allora couldn't see her friend, but knew Topanga was blushing.

"Al-lora!" Topanga grinned, the blush evident in her voice.

Allora laughed. "Well, in case I can't go, you'll have to take lots of pictures."

"I will," Topanga promised. As a mischievous afterthought she added, "Is that lots of pictures of New York you want or of Mr. Turner?"

"Topanga!" It was Allora's turn to flush crimson.

The girls shared a laughed before Allora had to hang up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Tuesday," Topanga said.

"Yeah," Allora said quietly.

The was silence on the line.

"Tippy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling."

Topanga smiled. "Anything for my best friend."

* * *

Hannigan's was a cozy little bar and grill joint on the corner of 5th and Grant. It specialized in homestyle family cuisine, but in the evenings after nine, mixed drinks were the entree of choice.

Audrey was working the booths which were filled with mostly male patrons. Jon spotted her coming out of the kitchen with a tray loaded down with food and drinks balanced slightly above her shoulder on one hand.

Jon took a seat in a booth just out of her service area where he could watch for a chance to talk to her. She looked tired, he noticed. With her hair tied back into a topknot, it was easy to see how promiently her cheekbones stood out. There were dark circles under her eyes which Jon attributed to long days and late shifts. For the last three weeks, Audrey had been working overtime in ten-hour shifts from six in the evening til nearly four-thirty the following morning. Jon hated that she had to work while she was interning.

Audrey chatted cordially with her customers as she took their orders. She was dressed in the uniform typical of Hannigan's female employees.Over her long-sleeve, button-down white shirt, she wore a vest with a hunter green and mauve pin-stripe front and solid mauve back. A Hannigan's name tag was pinned on the right side of the vest near her shoulder announcing, "Hi! I'm Audrey". The front hem of the vest hung below the waistline of the hunter green apron that was tied over her black skirt. She wore fleshtone panty hose and black strappy heels. Jon inwardly cringed when he glanced at her shoes; she had once voice concern that long hours on her feet in those shoes might end up damaging her feet to the extent that she wouldn't be able to dance en pointe anymore. And they caused her a great deal of pain. Unfortunately she had little choice in her selection of footwear and would have to put up with the impractical shoes until a better job came along.

One of the men at the table Audrey was at order a Long Island ice tea. Jon smiled in bemusement as Audrey repeated the order back as "one Lon Guylan ice tea".

Another waitress, a cute blonde with a pixie-ish face, came over to Jon and asked if she could get him anything. She tried flirting with him, but he wasn't interested. He ordered coffee and the waitress went off to fill the order, visibly disappointed Before long, she returned with the coffee. Jon absently stirred the steaming liquid, not very interested in it either.

Audrey was desperate to take a break. She had been working non-stop since her shift began. Everytime she was about to go on break, one of the other girls would slip out for a smoke when they weren't suppose to and Audrey would have to cover their tables for them. There was a brief lull in business and Audrey jumped at the chance to sit down. She headed for the breakroom after telling Ginny, her manager, that she was going on break. With her hand on the employee's "lounge" door, Audrey suddenly decided to go back out on the restuarant floor and check on Mrs. McGillis, a sweet, but high maintenance old lady, who would only be waited on by Audrey.

After seeing that Mrs. McGillis was happy, Audrey headed to the back again but stopped when she saw Jon. She wondered why he was at Hannigan's and was slightly hurt that he wasn't sitting in her service area. Ignoring her injured pride, Audrey walked over to his booth.

"Hey there, handsome," she quietly teased. "This seat taken?"

Jon looked up and a smile spread over his face when he saw. "No, no. Have a seat if you would."

Audrey slid into the dark leather-backed booth. As soon as she was sitting, she slipped out of her shoes; her feet throbbed as she wiggled her toes slowly.

"So," Audrey said, tugging her skirt down as close to her knees as it would go. "What brings you out here so late?"

Jon pushed his coffee away and leaned his elbows on the table. "You," he said simply.

"Really?" Audrey smiled. "Why is that?"

"I feel really bad about what happened yesterday afternoon."

"Oh, that." Audrey waved her hand in dismissal. "That was my fault. I don't know why I said all those horrible thing. I really didn't mean any of it."

Jon studied her for a instant. "I know you didn't," he said, hoping that she couldn't hear the relief in his voice. "I was just worried you might be angry with me."

Audrey shook her head. "Absolutely not. Actually, I was afraid you were upset with me."

"Never." Unconsciously, Jon reached across the table and place his hand on top of hers.

Audrey could feel her cheeks heat up but she didn't pull away.

"I just want you to be able to talk to me Audrey," he said seriously. "I want you to trust me enough to tell me if something's wrong. Sometimes I get the feeling that you don't."

"I do, Jon," she assured him, putting her other hand on top of his. "Really, I do. It's just that...I don't know I sometimes overreact to things that are said. I'm so embarrassed over yesterday."

"Ah," Jon shrugged. "Let's forget about it. That was yesterday after all."

Audrey grinned and was about to say something more when Mrs. McGillis started calling for her.

Audrey looked at Jon wistfully; she didn't want to return to work so soon or take her hands away from his. Jon broke their connection to add cream to a cup of cold coffee. Audrey slipped her shoes back on and stood up.

"Hey," Jon caught her wrist before she left. "See you tommorrow?'

Audrey smiled to herself and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

_So? What do you think? Should Jon tell Audrey or not? Should Shawn mind his own business? Talk to me!;) Thanks again to all you wonderful reviewers. Special thanks to Gohan Hugger and Shawna for such encouraging reviews. It's very flattering to get your reviews since you are such talented writers!_


	15. New York State of Mind: Part 1

_**AN**: The next four chapters are dedicated to all those who lost their lives in the events of September 11, 2001 and to the men and women in all branches of the military. In tribute to the World Trade Center, the John Adams High kids will pay a visit to the Twin Towers. We will never forget!_

_Lyrics by David Bowie_

* * *

**New York State of Mind: (Or A Tale in Four Parts)**

_"Some folks like to get away,_

_Take a holiday from the neighborhood._

_Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood._

_But I'm takin' a Greyhound on the Hudson River line._

_I'm in a New York state of mind..."_

_-Billy Joel, "New York State of Mind"_

* * *

Katherine Tompkins got little sleep the night before the big day. Early Thursday morning she awoke before dawn with a serious case of butterflies. The day of the sophomore New York trip had finally arrived. Katherine was excited about the four day excursion for more than one reason. When she was in the City years ago, she had not had the opprotunity to catch the vibe of the big city; tight audtition schedules had not allowed for little girls from Denison, Texas to go sightseeing; she was looking forward to actually seeing the city itself this time around.

The main reason for her giddiness, however, was due to Jonthan Turner. Katherine was determined to make the weekend a memorable one and show him that she was the one for him. She realized how much stress Jon was under trying to juggle school, Shawn, and a student teacher; his responsiblity was overwhelming and didn't leave him feeling much like pursuing a serious relationship. So Katherine had arranged that her free time in the City corresponded with his to give them chance to be together. She planned this as a surprise for him and had not checked to see if he had plans or not.

Suddenly, Katherine remembered that Jon had family in New York and began to panic when she realized that by not telling him of her plan for them, he might have made arrangements to visit his relatives.

No matter, Katherine dismissed the thought. This trip would be a good opprotunity for me to meet my future in-laws. She failed to recall that his parents had moved to Conneticut some years ago and no longer kept their penthouse in the City.

Katherine showered and grabbed a quick breakfast before loading her luggage in her car and heading for school.

* * *

Shawn had his own plans for Jon and they had begun by lining up Jon and Audrey's free time. The week before Shawn had come across Audrey's planner for the trip and had "borrowed" it while she and Jon had gone out to pick up lunch. Audrey had written the fixed plan in pen and tenative or unconfirmed ones in pencil. Luckily, chaperone free times were all in pencil and he was able to move some things around so that Jon and Audrey had all their free times together. At the time, he had thought it was a bit odd that Miss Tompkins' times all lined up with Jon's, but promptly forgot about it as he tried to match his handwriting as close to Audrey's neat, flowery script as possible. If either Jon or Audrey had noticed any scheduling changes, they hadn't say anything- neither he nor Cory had been yelled at.

The trip in general was a cause of excitement, but Shawn was especially looking forward to Friday when Jon and Audrey were taking him, and him alone, to Greenwhich Village.

The rest of the time Shawn was looking forward to hanging with Cory when Cory wasn't with Topanga. Hmmm...Shawn frowned. He may not be seeing much of his best friend after all...Oh, well.

"Well, Shawnie," Cory spread his arms out to the side with a cheesy grin in the hall of John Adam's High. "This it. We're going to take New York by storm. If we can make it there, we can make it anywhere!"

"We're taking New York by bus," Shawn told him, giving him a curious look. "And what are we making there?"

"Heh?" Cory stared at his friend, frozen with his arms open. Sometimes he and Shawn got on different wave lengths and missed each other all together.

"Are you guys seriously wearing those shirts?" Topanga wanted to know as walked up to them.

Shawn and Cory looked down at their "I love NY" shirts.

"Yeah," Shawn shrugged. "So?"

"So isn't that a little tourist-y?"

Shawn pointed to Audrey who was talking to Mr. Feeny.

"Miss Andrews doesn't think so," he said. "She definately isn't a tourist."

Topanga looked at Audrey who was wearing a white "New York Irish" T-shirt and had a black duffle bag slung over her shoulder that proclaimed "I love NY".

Topanga smiled at Shawn. "I stand corrected," she said.

The warning bell rang and the students in the hall scurried to get to their homerooms on time. Cory and Shawn helped Topanga with her luggage.

"Please tell me you didn't bring that huge trunk of hair stuff with you," Shawn pleaded.

"No," Topanga replied looking back over her shoulder at him. "I'm just going to buy what I need when I get there."

"Good," Shawn said, over-exaggerating his gratefulness by tossing his hands skyward. Even Cory looked relieved to know that there was no trunk.

Once the final bell rang, Jon wasted no time in getting things underway. After taking attendance he assigned the each student to one of six different chaperones who be in charge of a group of ten students. He and Audrey would be heading a similiar, but much smaller group themselves.

Cory, Shawn, and Topanga ended up together in Jon and Audrey's group.

"How did that happen?" Jon asked Audrey after he read off the names.

Audrey could only shrug.

Once the class was divided up, they joined the rest of their classmates out on the parking lot and found their respective chaperones.

Cory and Shawn were somewhat dismayed to find Frankie Stacchino in their group. Topanga was stunned to see Allora waiting, suitcase in hand, by Frankie.

"A-Allora?" Topanga sputtered in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Allora smiled, taking great delight in her friend's reaction.

"Sophomore trip to NYC," she winked. "You?"

"You're GOING?" Topanga gave cry and practical ran Cory down in order to get over to Allora.

Cory picked himself up and straightened the collor of his polo shirt. Shawn smiled at him knowingly.

"So you and me this trip?" he asked.

Cory looked at him, then at the nearly hysterical girls and back again.

"Yeah, looks like it."

* * *

Shawn was flabbergasted when Jon announced that they would staying at the Library while they were in New York. He was ready to take the first bus back to Philadelphia until their bus pulled up in front of an extravagant building that was unlike any library he had ever seen.

"The Library," Jon said with a sly grin, direct at Shawn. "Hotel that is."

Audrey took over from there and explained the rules for walking around the City once more. She gave them their room assignments before they filed off the bus according to their groups.

"This place sounds awesome!" Allora exclaimed in awe.

"It says here," Topanga said, her nose buried in a travel guide, " 'The Library Hotel in New York City is the first hotel ever to offer its guests over 1,000 volumes organized throughout the hotel by Melvil Dewey's decimal classification system. Each of the ten guest room floors in this fashionable and refined hotel honors one of the ten categories of Mr. Dewey's system, and each of the 60 rooms is uniquely adorned with a collection of books and art exploring a distinctive topic. The Library is a true "classic", offering the style, elegance and ambiance of a private club. Includes complimentary continental breakfast. The Reading Room serves complimentary continental breakfast 7:00 AM to 10:30 AM. In addition, complimentary afternoon tea, coffee, cappuccino, espresso, and cookies are always available. Imported champagne, wines, and cheese are served weekday evenings.' "

"That is so cool!" Allora shrieked, looking over Topanga's shoulder.

Cory and Shawn exchanged apprehensive looks.

After dividing up into in their groups and following their respective chaperones to their assigned rooms, Shawn seized the opprotunity to let Jon know that he was not happy about where they were staying.

"This place is going to give me nightmares," he sourly informed his teacher.

Jon rolled his eyes and turned to Audrey.

"Hey, Aud," he said, taking her arm as they walked into the lobby. "Slight change in rooms- you guys," he nodded towards Topanga and Allora, "are going to be in 700.003 instead of 700.006."

Audrey raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really? How come?"

Jon shrugged.

"Wait," Audrey stopped him. "Don't tell me you don't know why you changed rooms."

Jon held his palms out and winked at her.

Audrey let him go with a questioning look and turned to her girls.

"Shall we go unpack?"

* * *

Once the kids saw the rooms they were staying in, they didn't want to leave the hotel. Miss Tompkins group was staying on the third floor, which was deemed the Social Sciences section, in the World Culture room. Eli's group wound up on the tenth floor, General Knowledge section. He laughed when he saw the room; no doubt Jon had a hand in placing his group there. It was room number 1000.005- Journalism. Other groups found themselves on the fifth floor, Math and Science section, the Dinosaur room; the sixth floor, Technology section, Health and Beauty room; and the eleventh floor, Philosophy section, Paranormal room.

Each room had intriguing and unusual art and books dedicated solely to the topic of the room. There were so many things to explore within the rooms that the kids were unbelievably loathe to leave and begin their tour of the City.

Jon and the boys accompanied Audrey and her girls to their floor which was right below their own floor. The elevator doors chimed opened at the seventh floor.

"Which section is this?" Cory asked, glancing cautiously about the hall before stepping out of the elevator.

"The Arts," Jon answered, taking Audrey's suitcase from her before she could tell him that she was capable of carry it herself.

"What room are we looking for?" Allora glanced at Topanga, who shrugged.

"Number 700.003," Audrey replied.

Cory and Shawn started off down the hall.

"Hey, guys," Jon called after them. "Wrong way."

"Oh." Shawn and Cory exchanged sheepish looks before jogging back to the others.

"They oughta post signs so you know where you're going," Shawn commented.

Jon rolled his eyes. "They do," he said pointing the directory they were standing in front of.

"Oh." Shawn stuffed his hands in his pockets.

The room was easy to find and the boys stayed long enough to drop the girls' luggage off. Then they headed off to their room on the eighth floor, Literature section, Fiction room.

"Ooo!" Allora squealed when she saw the room. Topanga gaped at the room in awe.

Audrey merely shook her head and chuckled to herself. Jon had switched them from the Fashion Design room to the Performing Arts. Several areas of the room were dedicated to ballet.

"Oh, Audrey!" Topanga exclaimed pointing to a picture on the wall. "That dancer looks like she could be you!"

Audrey smiled in reminiscence and made a mental note to thank Jon profusely for the change.

Despite getting a late a start, the John Adams High group had a full day of activity. They took a double-decker bus on their tour of the City. Their first stop was the Empire State Building.

"Hey, Jon," Shawn called, leaning over the rail of the Observation Deck as far as the metal guard rail would allow. "Can you really make a big dent in the sidewalk by dropping a penny off of the edge?"

Jon glanced distractedly away from Frankie and his over-zealous attempt to be Allora's personal bodyguard. He saw Cory pulling a quarter out of his pocket.

"Don't even think about it!" Jon called to him.

Cory gave him a guilty look before pocketing the coin again.

Their next stop was the NY Skyride in which the group took a big-screen, motion simulated tour of New York from a bird's eye view. It was an exhilerating ride that left the kids chattering all the way to the Guggenheim Muesum.

As Jon and Audrey had anticipated, the high schoolers had little appreciation for 20th century art, particulary modern art. While most of them made fun of the abstract works, a few- like Topanga and Frankie- made a serious attempt to understand the art. Shawn, surprisingly, was absorbed in the works of Picasso and particularly taken with Jackson Pollock's "Ocean Greyness". However, he kept his more intellectual comments to himself and made degrogatory comments about the artwork with his classmates instead.

From the Guggenheim, they took a a walking tour of the Upper West Side before heading to Cafe Mozart for dinner. Cafe Mozart was a combination coffeehouse and diner, specializing in ecletic and American cuisine.

Cory squeezed into a booth with Topanga and Allora and was promptly pushed out when Frankie sat down at the opposite end to get closer to Allora. Since his seat on the floor was not quite as comfortable as it could have been, Cory stood up and brushed himself off. He then joined Shawn at a less crowded table.

Shawn didn't say anything when Cory sat down. He seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"You okay?" Cory rested his chin in his hand and studied his friend seriously.

"Yeah," Shawn responded automatically, not bothering to look at Cory.

"Yeah, and I'm the king of Spain," he shot back, slightly annoyed. He knew Shawn as well as he knew himself and he knew that something was wrong.

Shawn looked at Cory now and smiled morosely. "You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?"

Cory shook his head. "Nope. I'd be a lousy friend if I did."

Despite the intense desire to sulk in his thoughts alone, Shawn greatly appriecated Cory's persistance and concern. "It's just..." Shawn paused, unconsciously twisting the napkin in his hand into a long spiral. "What if my dad calls while we're here? What if I miss the only call from him? It's been so long already."

Cory sighed. He kind of already knew that was the cause of Shawn's unease.

"I mean, he could," Cory shifted in his seat, unsure of what to say. "But if he does call Mr. Turner's and doesn't get anyone, he'll call my parents you're since over at our place a lot. Mom and Dad can find out where he is or at least tell him how to contact you here."

Shawn considered that possiblilty. "I guess you're right," he said slowly, letting go of the napkin. "Yeah, that's what'll happen." But he couldn't get over the feeling that even if his dad did call, he might not try to call again.

* * *

Katherine had excused herself from the table, giving Jon the opprotunity to talk to Audrey- and to breathe. Katherine had been shadowing his every move- every chance she got.

Audrey gave him a slightly amused look when the older woman left.

Jon glanced at her, unaware of how apparent the look of relief was on his face.

"What?"

Audrey shook her head. "Nothin'."

The barista briefly interupted them.

"I'll have a schizo coffee," Audrey said when he asked for her order. She was trying to cut back on her daily caffeine intake, but being home made her want a Espresso Macchiato or some other highly caffinated drink. So she opted for a half regular and half decaf coffee blend.

"One ristretto," Jon told him.

"Oh," Audrey commented. "Someone's going to wired like a strobe light tonight."

Jon's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Uh-huh," he said. He leaned over closer to her. "What are you doing later?"

Audrey gave him a funny look. "How much later?"

"Eleven-thirty. Eli's going to watch the boys, so I can take a break."

"I don't have anyone to watch Allora and Topanga."

"It won't be hard to find someone."

Jon straightened up when he saw Katherine returning.

"Come to the Poetry Garden," was all he managed to say before the social studies teacher sat down.

Audrey nodded hestitantly. She accepted her espresso from the barista with a smile of gratitude, then sat back and wondered what the night would bring.

* * *

The Poetry Garden was an exquite greenhouse-like sitting room for the guest of the Library Hotel. French doors opened out onto a terrace offering a breath-taking view of the City. The night light streamed in through the windows that enclosed the space. In such a room one could truly believe that night was made for magic.

Audrey had managed to coax Mrs. O'Hara, one of the parent chaperones, into watching her girls. Mrs. O'Hara had given her an inquiring look, but had not asked why Audrey needed her to watch them.

Jon was already there, standing by the doors to the terrace, watching the thriving nightlife in the streets below.

She quietly slid next to him and said nothing. After a moment had passed, he turned slightly towards her with a hint of a smile.

"I'm glad you came," he said softly.

Audrey discovered that she had no voice, so she answered him by slipping her arm through his.

They stood there in silence, until Audrey found her voice again.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed. "Could we go onto the terrace?"

Jon smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

There was only a lone young man standing outside with a small boom box. Muted strains of familiar song wafted through the still air .

_**Let's dance, put on your red shoes and dance the blues... Let's dance, to the song they're playin' on the radio...**_

"Someone's playing Bowie," Jon chuckled, his voice still barely above a whisper.

"One of my favorite songs," Audrey added. She, too, spoke in hushed tones as though something louder might shatter that fragile ambiance of the night.

**_Let's sway, while colour lights up your face... Let's sway, sway through the crowd to an empty space..._**

The further the evening progressed, the cooler the temperature became. Dressed only in a thin, grey button-down shirt and white capris, Audrey shivered slightly. Sensing her chill, Jon put his arms around her. Unnerved at first, Audrey wasn't sure what to do with herself. After a bit, she realxed and slipped her arms around his waist; she felt him rest his chin on the top of her head.

**_Let's dance, for fear your grace should fall... Let's dance, for fear tonight is all... Let's sway, you could look into my eyes...Let's sway, under the moonlight, this serious moonlight... If you say run, I'll run with you... If you say hide, we'll hide..._**

**_Because my love for you... Would break my heart in two... If you should fall into my arms and tremble like a flower..._**

**_Let's dance, put on your red shoes and dance the blues... Let's dance, to the song they're playin' on the radio... Let's sway, you could look into my eyes..._**

**_Let's sway, under the moonlight, this serious moonlight..._**


End file.
